


Stole Your Name

by Kristalette



Series: Glimpses of the Lives of Thieves and Mages [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Violence, Multi, My First Smut, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Slight rough play, Slow Burn, friend drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristalette/pseuds/Kristalette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally intended to JUST be a merger of Dragon Age: Inquisition and the 2014 Thief Reboot, but sort of turned into smut. I have been playing both games faithfully and had an idea for a merger I couldn't ignore. A dream I had sealed the deal so enjoy my crazy imagination! Garret Trevelyan and (Thief) Garrett are adopted brothers. These events take place (in the Thief universe) after Garrett has saved The City (which I've dropped into Thedas) and (Inquisition) between In Hushed Whispers and What Pride Had Wrought. Trevelyan employs his brother to steal the orb from Corypheus(subject to change: to quote Varric, I don't choose where the story goes the characters do) Also I don't own any of Bioware, eidos, or square enix characters, I'm piggy-backing!<br/>While the story will focus on the merger I'm going to try to not neglect the other characters (and these are just examples) I have ideas for Varric and Cassandra to hook up, and The Iron Bull and a half-elf slave. Garrett(Thief) and Leliana will be one of my focus couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I'm starting out with smut. And I wish I could say I was ashamed or even sorry about that. But I'm not. And be gentle with me with your comments. I've never don't M/M smut before and I've never actually posted my other works. I was listening to Panic!'s song New Perspective while I wrote the smut scene and feel like it was sort of perfect for Trevelyan and Dorian! Comments appreciated! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garret's skin tightened and his muscles tensed, adrenaline pumped through his veins as more of Leliana's scouts silently took out a row of archers and signaled for them to join the party. He cracked a smile as he and Cullen both lept over the felled tree trunk they were hidden behind and silently began to draw close to the keep. The sight of the Inquisition's vast forces descending on the keep brought reassurance to Garret and idly he wondered how frightening it would be to see the the legion approaching you, silent as a whisper in the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I'm starting out with smut. And I wish I could say I was ashamed or even sorry about that. But I'm not. And be gentle with me with your comments. I've never don't M/M smut before and I've never actually posted my other works. I was listening to Panic!'s song New Perspective while I wrote the smut scene and feel like it was sort of perfect for Trevelyan and Dorian! Comments appreciated! Enjoy!

Garret Trevelyan knew he had been a good leader since he was a child. He could talk his brothers and sister along with the five neighbor kids into doing whatever _he_ wanted to do and get them to think it was all their idea. When he was a teenager he could talk a girl into his bed in an hour tops. When he was in the circle he talked the Knight-Commander into letting the mages have outside time so that "the kids could play." He was certain the Knight-Commander knew he was simply a Fereldan kid who longed to spend his days outdoors but a large group of children standing behind him with hope in their eyes was a difficult thing to say no to.

 

Even with all of that he never dreamed he would be leader of an entire army of people fighting for a better world.

 

Garret was smart. And perhaps a little manipulative but he knew he was clever and he knew how to read people. That's how he knew three of the young soldiers near him where perhaps a little more than nervous. The cloaked shadows cast over their features deepening the look of worry on their faces. It probably hadn't helped that the only light they relied on was the moon, to gain a better foothold on Corypheus' forces. Cullen was crouched beside him, their shoulders touching on account of the limited space in the tiny clearing. Perhaps if Garret had wanted to take Cassandra instead of the Iron Bull they would have more room. He had wanted her to stick to Leliana however, and it was where she longed to be as well.

 

Besides, he enjoyed the banter he encountered with Bull and Dorian and Cole, who didn't understand the meaning of personal space, or the fact that every time he brushed against Bull his body would stiffen and his eye would twitch uncontrollably. It wasn't that Garret _wanted*_ his companions to be uncomfortable he just knew he needed everyone to be all right with Cole if they were all going to get on. Which was easier said than done, Solas and Varric were easy, it was everyone else he needed to work on.

 

Just so happened this week was Bull's week. Was it a crime if the Inquisitor got a few laughs out of it along the way?

 

"Cole..." Bull whispered harshly for what had to have been the tenth time, "go over to the boss or something, you're touching me."

 

Garret rolled his eyes and Cullen pointed out one of Leliana's scouts taking down a red Templar in a watchtower and dousing the flames at the top, to signal the next wave to advance on the keep. The keep that was supposed to have Samson in it, if all of their information was correct.

 

"...heart hammering, hands clammy, fear threatening to choke...." Cole whispered near Garret's ear. Garret followed Cole's gaze to the youngest recruit on his left. His helmet was ill fitting and his armor hung awkwardly off his bony shoulders, and he was shaking but not from the cold.

 

Garret reached around Cullen to tap Dorian on the shoulder, making Cullen lean forward a little so they could whisper. Garret jerked his head in the direction of the recruit, "Look out for him." He whispered then turned attention back to the first few teams gaining their positions, earning them the upper hand.

 

Dorian's hand skimmed over the small of Garret's back in an affectionate gesture as he squeezed in next to the shaking recruit.

 

Garret's skin tightened and his muscles tensed, adrenaline pumped through his veins as more of Leliana's scouts silently took out a row of archers and signaled for them to join the party. He cracked a smile as he and Cullen both lept over the felled tree trunk they were hidden behind and silently began to draw close to the keep. The sight of the Inquisition's vast forces descending on the keep brought reassurance to Garret and idly he wondered how frightening it would be to see the the legion approaching you, silent as a whisper in the trees.

 

He had split up his companions into groups of three each and they carried a large number of troops behind them. To his right were Sera and Vivienne, lead by Blackwall. Farther down and to his left was Cassandra who stuck very close to Leliana along with Varric and Solas.

 

Everything was going according to plan, perfectly. Garret head his breath and hoped it would continue as they all stopped around ten feet from the keep. The soldiers in the front rows all lit torches almost simultaneously as everyone behind them blew on battle horns that had been provided, the noise of it shaking the ground beneath them.

 

"For the Inquisition!" Cullen boomed in his deep voice as he whipped his sword in the air and thrust it at the keep, urging everyone forward. The cheer that arose brought Garret into almost a high as he was pressed forward at the gate that was opening to the forces.

 

He was hoping to fight, to work out some tension. For the battle to be a marked victory.

 

XXX

 

The fight was easy.

 

Garret was a little annoyed he had used that tactic on so few red Templars. The keep had held _maybe*_ a hundred foot soldiers and Red Templars, one behemoth, and two tainted giants. With over a thousand of the Inquisition's forces the battle was over in minutes.

 

"Inquisitor!" Cullen shouted trotting his way over to Garret, "The keep is ours, only a handful of our troops were injured and none dead."

 

Garret sighed, feeling a little cheated at not being able to take out more enemies, "sounds like an easy win to me."

 

"Yes, but Samson isn't here. There's evidence that he _was*_ a few days ago but he has moved on by now." Cullen almost growled, he seemed to have expected more too.

 

"That's disappointing, any clues as to where he is hiding now?"

 

Cullen shook his head and his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword which he had yet to sheath.

 

"Don't worry Cullen, we will find him and we will take him down, do not mistake." Garret smirked, "I'll even try to bring him back alive so you can get a few shots in before he meets his end."

 

Cullen loosened up and smiled a bit at that, "I'll hold you to that, Inquisitor."

 

"Inquisitor!" A scout called out, jogging his way, "Master Solas has found something inside. He requests your presence immediately, sir."

 

Garret smirked, perhaps the mission wasn't a total waste after all. He hurried into the large temple like structure of the keep, Cullen not far behind him, and caught sight of all of his companions gathered around a rather impressive door.

 

It was taller than a giant and wider than a dragon, one had to wonder what they could have possibly used such a large door for. But more than all that it had intricate Elvan carvings that spawned the entire thing and appeared to be made of solid gold.

 

Solas was blocking three large inquisition soldiers with sizable hammers from breaking it in. "You have no idea what this is! The information on this tome could be extremely useful! We can't just break it down!"

 

"We need to get in there. What if more of Corypheus' forces are within?"

 

"Then I'll take the blame!" Solas sounded desperate.

 

"What is it, Solas?" Garret interrupted, much to Solas' relief.

 

"Inquisitor," he breathed, "Please, if you'll only allow me time I can open this door for them and still be able to study it."

 

"Is it that important?"

 

"From what I can tell it's a set of instructions on how to use whatever is inside."

 

Cassandra piped up, "so you don't even know what's inside?"

 

Solas' eyes pleaded with Garret, "I admit I don't know what lies within but if is something that can aid the Inquisition--"

 

Garret held his hand up to quiet the begging elf, and directed his attention to the soldiers, "allow Solas time, if he says it's important, I believe him. He hasn't steered us wrong yet. Do whatever he says he may need help to get it open... Gently."

 

Solas calmed noticeably, "thank you, Inquisitor."

 

"Don't thank me yet, we don't even know what it is."

 

"Exactly! Does that mean we should preserve something we don't understand?" Vivienne growled.

 

"He kept Cole, didn't he?" Dorian cast out casually with a smirk. "And Sera."

 

"Hey! Wait, should I be offended?" Sera quipped as a few of his companions stifled chuckles.

 

Garret smiled, but didn't address the question, "moving along, do you need anything else, Solas?"

 

He shook his head and went right to working the door.

 

Garret's smirk broadened as his companions dispersed and Dorian found an excuse to hang back. "Well that was an easy victory." The seemingly ever cheerful Tevinter chirped.

 

Garret brushed the back of his hand to Dorian's in a subtle signal to follow him down the hallway and away from Solas, whom seemed oblivious, and the other soldiers. "Sadly, I feel like I didn't even need to pull my staff out."

 

From the corner of his eye he noticed Dorian's mouth quirk into that delightful little half smile that drove Garret mad. His erection punched at the ties if his leggings and he knew he had to get Dorian alone soon or he would risk embarrassing himself in front of the entire Inquisition.

 

"Well, if ever you feel the urge you can always pull your staff out with me. I know I'll be able to make it worth your while."

 

Garret ground his teeth, knowing exactly what the other mage meant.

 

"I mean practice makes perfect, right?"

 

Turning a corner, Garret sent a thankful prayer to the Maker that the hallway was perpetually empty and took the opportunity to snake his hand around Dorian's upper arm and whip him around, slamming the smaller mage into the wall and pressing his hard body in between Dorian's legs, eliciting a low moan for the other male.

 

"I'm not satisfied." Garret growled into the Tevinter’s ear.

 

"Wanna practice?" He breathed while sneaking his tongue behind Dorian's ear and feeling immensely rewarded with the hitch in the other man's breathing. A hard length dueled with his own as Garret ground his hips into Dorian's.

 

"...Hallway...." Dorian panted, "...get us....a room..."

 

Garret wanted to growl in frustration but knew Dorian was right. After all they only hid their relationship for Garret's sake, knowing if his mother found out that he not only didn't intend to have children but he would make sure of it by 'practicing' with Dorian, she would likely kill Dorian. If not both the young men.

 

Garret snatched a wad of Dorian's perfect hair, and tightened his hold enough to be just a little uncomfortable, knowing that was just how Dorian liked it. Dorian moaned and his erection gave a kick against Garret's hip and he regarded the rush of control with a grin. "Okay, but first..."

 

Garret slammed his lips against Dorian's, in not so much a kiss as a punch between faces. Dorian was finally fighting back pulling against Garret's grip in an attempt to kiss in earnest and clinging to his hips grinding the two of them together until it was Garret's turn to moan. Biting Dorian's lip and tasting the blood he drew he smiled wickedly as he broke the kiss. He twisted his wrist just enough to give him access to Dorian's neck so he could run his tongue around his jaw and down his neck to the sensitive spot right by Dorian's collarbone. Dorian's whole body jerked as Garret speared his tongue into that spot so that the smaller man would squirm.

 

"I-inquisitor!" He breathed, "S-stop i-it! You know I-I can't.... Ho-ld back... When y-you...."

 

Garret chuckled, "tease your spot?" He did it again and Dorian pushed at his shoulders.

 

"I-if you don't...want me to... Come.. Right now you.... Stop!"

 

Garret yielded, closing the distance Dorian had put between them, He put his lips to the other man's ear in a soft kiss, "let's find a room."

 

Garret backed off and.... Maker! What a sight Dorian made! His black hair was tousled, his hazel eyes were smoldering, his lips were slightly swollen from the bruising kisses and a little bloody from the bite, his shirt was hitched up over his belly button on one side and his erection was so apparent it cast its own shadow.

 

Garret's arousal _pounded*_ with the knowledge that _he*_ did that and that he would do so much more. He couldn't help his next urge however, he took Dorian's chin between his thumb and first finger and pressed a soft kiss to Dorian's bloodied bottom lip. He whispered a little healing magic to seal the cut and licked the remnants of the rough handling away. Dorian's hand made it's way into Garret's hair and he knew if he didn't break contact he'd take his lover right there in the hallway. So he stepped away and forced himself to start walking.

 

Ignoring the fire in his loins and the heated stare of the slightly dazed mage behind him, Garret quickly made his way down the hall, scouring for a room with a lockable door and four intact walls.

 

Finally after what felt like an eternity he found one that was suitable, and it had no dead bodies in it which could definitely be a mood killer. (No pun intended)

 

There was no bed but Garret hadn't expected one, he did eye an upturned desk but wasn't necessarily in the mood to flip furniture.

 

He arched his back slightly as he felt a hand slip around to the front of his leggings to grope his pulsating cock through his breeches. A hot chest pressed against his back and a hard... staff settled right between his backside, probing through the layers of fabric.

 

Hot breathing filled Garret's ear and Dorian's voice was cheeky as ever as he squeezed slightly, "I can't wait for this to be inside me."

 

Garret barely registered the soft click of the door closing and locking behind Dorian, he was too busy enjoying the hand gliding up and down over the painful bulge in his leggings.

 

~*~

 

Dorian loved when the Inquisitor played rough with him but he also loved how he could stop the big bad Inquisitor in his tracks just by paying a little attention to his impressive manhood. Garret barely breathed as Dorian's talented hand undid the ties binding the Inquisitor's dick, he was hardly half way through when the insistent thing pushed itself out of its prison. Still covered by simple black small clothes but stood at attention anyway.

 

Garret's hands appeared almost out of nowhere and yanked the forgiving fabric out of the way, hooking it under the heavy sack below that remarkable length.

 

Dorian's arousal burned with the desire for attention that he was denying it as he stepped around the Inquisitor whose neon-green eyes were hooded and fixed on Dorian's mouth. Dorian smiled, he knew what Garret wanted and was more than happy to oblige. He leaned into the Inquisitor who took him in a much kinder embrace than the last one. His hands wrapped around Dorian's elbows and pulled into a tender kiss this time.

 

Dorian froze for just a moment to enjoy what the Inquisitor was giving him. His hands of their own regard, made their way into the Inquisitor's impossibly soft brown hair. Dorian loved how Garret kissed. From the first kiss to the current one there was never a bad one. Garret explored Dorian's mouth taking his time before beckoning with a light sweep of his tongue for Dorian to open to him. It was always a question, the Inquisitor never just stuck his tongue down Dorian's throat. If Dorian didn't open up to him Garret wouldn't force it. He was a perfect gentleman when he kissed. Even when he was rough, Dorian only had to tell him no and Garret would back off.

 

Dorian opened his eyes slightly to gage how much he could draw this out, and wondered briefly how long before someone needed either him or the Inquisitor. He ran his hand down Garret's steely abdomen to the tangle of curls light brown curls there, running two nails, lightly scraping through them and wrapping his fingers around Garret's hot length. Garret gasped and groaned loudly as Dorian tightened his hand just enough for the Inquisitor's knees to buckle a little and his arms to cling to Dorian's shoulders like a life preserver.

 

Garret broke the kiss and seemed to catch a second wind, pushing Dorian back with his chest and pressing him into a wall with renewed vigour.

 

The Inquisitor wanted control again but Dorian wasn't done, he released Garret's cock and pushed at the larger mage's shoulders as the Inquisitor came in for another bruising kiss. "Uh-uh," he chided, their lips barely brushing. " _Amatus*_.... My turn."

 

Garret's face twisted into a snarl but he forced himself back a little. He looked like a lion being told not to feast, his eyes dark and piercing, his hair disheveled and his large shoulders tightening as if pressing against an impossible weight.

 

Dorian loved how sexy the Inquisitor could look and he wasn't even trying. He felt a twinge of jealousy but mostly he was grateful his lover was just.... Fierce.

 

He smirked at Garret as he sunk to his knees in front of his lover. Garret's eyes widened and his hands turned to fists on the wall he was still leaning into. Dorian kissed the side of the Inquisitor's length, close to the root if his cock before he lapped the underside lightly making one of Garret's knees buckle a little.

 

He kissed his way to the tip and looked up into Garret's smoldering eyes as he dipped his tongue in the slit there, tasting the salty evidence of precum and making a show of swallowing it and moaning low in his chest. The Inquisitor kept his hips where they were but one of his arms buckled. Smacking his forearm against the wall and providing his forehead a bit of a cushion as he leaned into it. His eyes were hungry and in what seemed to be an attempt to quiet himself he bit into his soft bottom lip, but didn't tear his eyes away. In fact the new position he was in allowed him a completely unhindered view of what Dorian was doing.

 

Dorian made a show of twirling his tongue around the head of Garret's cock before sucking it into his mouth and drawing on it hard. The Inquisitor cried out and melted into the wall more but forced himself not to move his hips, learning a while ago if he pushed too much Dorian would stop.

 

Dorian's smirk broke into a true smile as he watched sweat form in earnest on the Inquisitor’s forehead. He ran his hand up and down Garret's length in alternating direction to his mouth and used his other hand to play with the large sack below the raging cock. He relaxed the muscles in his throat and latched a hand onto the Inquisitor's hip to deepthroat as much as he could. Which was only a little over half but Garret was a big one.

 

The Inquisitor slammed his fist into the wall in front of him and growled low in his chest, "D-Dor...ian! St-stop! I-can't..."

 

Dorian slowed his pace but didn't stop knowing he could draw him out a little longer. He pulled back a bit and curled his tongue around the sensitive underside while tightening his hand on Garret's sack. The Inquisitor's voice hitched and his thigh muscles spasmed, but it was when a large hand shot down into his hair and yanked him back so fiercely he saw stars that he thought maybe he may have gone a bit too far.

 

"I said stop!" The Inquisitor's voice was strained and Dorian could see that he was fighting to maintain control, his eyes squeezed shut so tight and his brow crimped in concentration.

 

Five seconds passed and he didn't move.

 

Ten seconds.

 

Twenty.

 

Finally after Dorian had counted to thirty the hand in his hair loosened.

 

The Inquisitor's other hand came down and snatched Dorian up by his arm and pressed him into the wall again.

 

"Too much?" He joked at last, to which Garret nodded curtly opening his eyes. Maker, they _glowed*_. Like actually glowed casting a low light over Dorian's face. Garret roughly snatched Dorian's wrists and pressed them above his head and gathered them in one of his large hands before untying Dorian's breaches roughly.

 

"Can't be nice..." He growled between ripping Dorian's pants and small clothes down and pushing them down to his knees. "Hope it's handy..."

 

Dorian knew what he was talking about and nodded toward his half discarded pants, "right pocket."

 

Garret smiled, using his free hand to pull the small vial of oil from Dorian's pocket, then stepping on the crotch portion of Dorian's pants and small clothes making them slide the rest of the way down. Dorian's eyebrows married, ire rising in his cheeks at the mistreatment of his clothes. "Hey now! You be careful, that's silk!"

 

Garret's eyes glowed with mischief, "maybe next time you'll stop when I tell you to."

  


XXX

  


Cheeky bastard.

 

That was all Garret could think of at the moment.

 

Well that and the raging hard on that was bordering on pain at the moment. His clothes were too confining but this wasn't the place to get naked and he had had _plans*,_ damn it! He had wanted to get Dorian too hot and bothered to move. Not the other way around. He ground his teeth and eyed his dick, hoping he had it in him to finish what he started.

 

He had only come once before his partner before and it had only pissed him off because he hadn't been a blushing virgin, and he refused to leave someone in that state.

 

Slipping the lubricant into his pocket so as to free his hands, he forcibly flipped Dorian so that his chest hit the wall, making the smaller mage gasp. Then he simultaneously grabbed more of Dorian's hair as well as his cock. Dorian moaned and bucked his hips into Garret's hand, while Garret pressed that glorious ass against his hips. He used the hand holding Dorian's erection to tilt that beautiful ass out just a little.

 

"Don't move." He growled and Dorian just moaned because Garret had left his arousal wanting. Garret pulled the lubricant from his pocket and poured a goodly amount on his fingers. He slid one digit in easily, forcing himself to suppress a shiver when Dorian spread his legs a little and arched his back in bliss. Dorian was tight, but definitely willing. It only took a little bit of coaxing, twisting his hand this way and that before he was ready for a second finger.

 

Dorian ground himself into Garret's hand mewling and moaning broken words and encouragements. Garret knew the spot that always sent Dorian reeling and he focused his efforts on that bundle of nerves feeling his lover tence then groan and loosen in his grip.

 

Garret worked Dorian's ass until three fingers fit with ease. His skin was absolutely burning, he could actually feel his magic beginning to crackle in the air but he forced himself to calm a little so that he didn't catch the room on fire.

 

He tilted Dorian's head to the side and scraped his teeth down Dorian's neck at a torturous pace. He panted and growled in his lover's ear, "we're going to get on the floor now." To which Dorian nodded as much as he was able.

 

"Yes...." He breathed.

 

Garret plucked his lover up easily enough and moved them over to the single carpet in the room, he settled Dorian on his hands and knees and spread his lover for his attention. He massaged a small amount of the clear oil onto his cock and slowly rubbed himself over Dorian's entrance, teasing but not entering until he was cursing up a storm in Tevene.

 

"Garret! You absolute prick! Get on with it before I--"

 

Garret took hold of Dorian's cock and began pumping, effectively ending the other man's rant, "you'll do what, exactly?"

 

He growled half-heartedly and struggled to face Garret who pinned his shoulder to the ground with his free hand. "Sometimes I absolutely hate you you simple, boorish, slob!"

 

Garret smiled knowing he didn't mean a word of it. "You think I'm going to let you off that easy?" He chuckled, "After that? Think again."

 

Dorian's hand snaked around the back of Garret's neck and he pulled his lover closer to look him in the eye, "I want you inside me, now."

 

Garret's hips drew back and jerked forward of their own will, effectively sheathing himself into his lover who clenched tighter in response. Dorian shouted in what seemed to be pain and Garret's hand shot up to muffle the cry, his stomach instantly clenched in a slight panic. His arousal momentarily forgotten, he pulled his hand away to sooth Dorian's sweat slick hair.

 

"Maker! Dorian... I'm sorry.. Did I hurt you?" Could that horrid mess of gravel really be his voice?

 

Dorian's thighs spasmed and he shook his head vigorously, "...more!" He barked and that was all the invitation Garret needed.

 

Grateful he hadn't hurt his lover with his overzealous behavior, he drew back slowly and rammed forward again tearing groans from them both. Keeping up the motion and the torturous pace, he reveled in the delicious friction. He leaned into Dorian ensuring that as much skin contact as possible was made. He twined his fingers into his lover's, relaxing his death grip on the carpet below them.

 

" _Kaffas_!* Garret.....please!" Dorian moaned beneath him, turning his head to one side and arching his back, making Garret's eye shoot to that beautiful pert ass of his. He smacked one of the cheeks lightly but hard enough to make a small sting. Dorian groaned again and tightened around Garret's cock.

 

"Like that, did you?" Garret grinned as the Tevinter only nodded.

 

"Please..."

 

Garret pulled back a bit noticing his pace had increased, "hold out.... I... I want to try... something...." He forced himself to slow and grabbed Dorian's sweat slicked hips, "relax..." He whispered, "or this may hurt."

 

Dorian's shoulders tightened a little but the part that mattered did in fact loosen a bit. Garret twisted Dorian's torso first, coaxing him to his shoulder then grabbed his ankle in one hand and hips in the other and spun him onto his back quickly. Both men kicked their heads back and groaned. If Garret had thought he had felt delicious friction before, that was mind blowing.

 

_"Fasta vass*.... Amatus!"_

 

Garret attempted to swallow past the sudden dryness in his throat and found himself chuckling, "I love your voice." He locked lips with Dorian who greedily took his lips with desperation. Dorian wrapped his legs around Garret's hips, heels digging into his ass and his hips swiveling down on Garret's length.

 

"Gar-ret.... I want.... Ugh!.. I need...." Dorian babbled against Garret's lips.

 

Garrett thought maybe he had tortured them both enough and gave in. He let his hips swing of their own volition. The smacking sounds of flesh pounding flesh were almost too much to take.

 

He growled at Dorian, " _Maker*_... Dorian come for me."

 

He obeyed with a loud cry which Garret muffled with his lips, his erection kicking in between both their bodies and smearing his seed all over both their abdomens. His ass tightened around Garret and he latched onto Dorian's hips, finally allowing himself to come hard inside of his lover.

 

They were still for a few minutes afterward, just trying to calm their breathing after such a session. Dorian's hands ran up and down Garret's still clothed back and he melted into the embrace. Just shut his eyes and....

 

"Don't fall asleep now, _Amatus*_. Soon the whole of the Inquisition will need you." Dorian teased, "besides you're still inside me and the floor is cold."

 

Garret hummed low in his chest and sunk deeper into the embrace, "don't care..." He was warm and comfortable and Dorian made a fine bed.

 

But a sharp pinch to his side had him jolting upright. "Hey!"

 

"My ass is frozen, thank you very much." Dorian pulled himself into a sitting position and kissed Garret's nose as he gently tucked Garret back into his breeches and tied them up. He took his sweet time with it making sure the silly bow he made was absolutely perfect before letting Garret stand to retrieve his lover's discarded pants to return the favor.

 

Dorian snatched his leggings away and shook the sand from his small clothes with a perturbed look in Garret's direction.

 

Garret laughed, "what? You were being a brat. That is what you get for being a brat."

 

Dorian shook his head, "do you realize just how expensive these are? Is there nothing sacred to you, Ferelden?"

 

Garret smirked, "oh it's just underwear. I never understood why anyone would need expensive undergarments. I mean they last half as long and do the same job as all the other fabrics."

 

Dorian seemed taken aback, "have you never worn smalls like these? They are simply divine!"

 

Garret raised a brow at him and crossed his arms over his chest, "Dorian your balls sweat in those. You can't call something that catches ball sweat divine."

 

Dorian's nose wrinkled at the comment. He jabbed a finger at Garret as if chastising a child, "stop spending so much time with Sera and Bull, they rub off on you." He shook his smalls out a few more times and dressed with his back to Garret as quickly as his leggings allowed. Garret crossed the distance between the two and a few easy strides and took the smaller mage in his arms. hugging him from behind, Dorian pressed himself into the embrace and ran his fingers through Garret's.

 

"I thought you liked me when I was brutish."

 

Dorian chuckled, "there is a difference, _Amatus*_ , between brutish and just plain obscene." He ran his hand up and into Garret's hair, "speaking of brutish..."

 

"Mmmmmmnnnn."

 

"Perhaps next time we decide to practice while away from Skyhold we maybe find a bed? Or at the very least a blanket. That carpet was..."

 

"No promises. I work with what I have handy."

 

Dorian sighed.

 

"Shut up, you enjoyed it."

 

Dorian tightened his grip on Garret's fingers and made Garret's smile when he muttered, "fine, next time I pick the place. And I'm getting you silk small clothes, you neanderthal."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Background:  
> Garret Trevelyan was the youngest member of his family. Garret Trevelyan was the youngest of his siblings, and the only mage amongst the four. His parents were very much into the idea of the heir and the spare, so Garret and his sister were sort of a surprise. 
> 
> Firstborn and heir was Philippe, he's 34. he looked very much like their mother, dark red hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow as if there was a light behind them, he was tall and slender, with very little musculature to speak of, and he was four years older than Garret and Odette, two years older than Gwaine. He was also quite possibly the softest of the four, a gentle male through and through. He had always been a sensitive child and smarter than he ever let on. 
> 
> Next is Garrett, He's 33. "Garrett was born in The City, though not much is known about his early childhood other than the fact that he had little knowledge regarding his parents as they died when he was young. After escaping the strict orphanage he grew up in, and thus ended up living on the streets his very survival depended on stealing. While he was still young he learned to swiftly relieve people of their possessions while they went about their daily business, leaving many to believe they had accidentally misplaced their belongings. For years he honed his thievery skills to perfection." --I aim to keep this as accurate as possible, with a couple of tweaks of my own.
> 
> Gwaine is 32, and he was always the rough child, rowdy and gruff. He would charge head first into a table and just shake it off as if it was nothing. His build mirrored their grandfather on their mother's side, he was large, about ten pounds when he was a newborn. He remained larger than the four of them and he made sure they all knew it. He wasn't a particularly clever boy and as he grew he remained the dullest of the Trevelyan children, though that didn't mean he was stupid he just wasn't as smart as his siblings. He had black, thick hair that he kept shaved close to his scalp so that he could fight, unencumbered and the dark green eyes of their father.
> 
> Odette is 30 and is the only girl and the first of the twins so she was the third born child. Her hair was like Philippe's, dark red and full with fat bouncy curls. Her eyes were the same dark green as gwaine's. And she had her mother's build, tall and slender with large butt and breasts. She was considered the "evil twin" even though she was only clever and a little devious.... And manipulative. She never showed any magic ability but she was either super in tune with Garret or her powers never fully developed. She can read Garret's mind with ease but can't extend the same power to others.
> 
> Garret is 30 and is the youngest Trevelyan, and considered the "good twin" among his siblings. Largely, in due to his inability to harm someone intentionally. He's the only mage out of his three siblings and his father is also a mage. Both of his parents wanted him to get married and have children so they could keep magic in the family but when he found out about it he turn himself into the circle at Ostwick when he was 17 and hasn't seen his family since. He has neon green eyes and dark brown hair that he leaves at a more "natural length" he doesn't like it to touch his ears or his neck though. It is left in a swept back look. Garret is a pansexual: he doesn't necessarily care about gender or race so he ends up flirting (he's also just and incurable flirt) with practically every one of his companions, in this version he has a secret relationship with Dorian because he doesn't want rumors reaching his parents ears. It's secret from even his companions or so he thinks...


	2. Estrellia: The Memory Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perhaps... You must have thought he could steal the orb for us." Solas interjected.
> 
>  
> 
> "Garrett? No. He's living fat and happy in the city. He'd never agree to helping us."
> 
>  
> 
> Cullen stepped forward, "Why? We are on a mission to save all of Thedas."
> 
>  
> 
> Garret bit his lip, "he's really not the hero type. You throw that out there he'll laugh in your face and disappear into a cloud of smoke before you can get a word in."
> 
>  
> 
> "You're his brother, Inquisitor. The least you can do is ask." Solas offered.
> 
>  
> 
> "Or bribe him." Varric smirked.
> 
>  
> 
> Garret laughed at that. "That could work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Trevelyan and Garrett actually meet. The Estrellia* will be more than "it" appears. *Not actually an elvish word, I tweaked it from the Brazilian word Estrela, meaning Star.

Dorian slipped out of the room first leaving Garret to wait a few minutes just in case anyone was near. Not that they couldn't lie, it was just easier to avoid such conversations completely.

Garret slowly kicked the carpet into a roll with the toe of his boot trying to pass the time. He took a serious look at the room then cringed a bit, it perhaps not being the most romantic setting to take your lover in. The walls had been stripped of their tapestries which lay on the floor in shambles, there was an upturned desk and rubble and pieces of indiscernible furniture scattered across the room. Not to mention the dust which had settled upon everything in a rather impressive layer. It had been a miracle, really, that there had even been a carpet, much less one that didn't have a great deal of rubble scattered all over it.

 

Garret wondered when was the last time he had taken Dorian any place nice. He cringed as he realized he had taken Dorian too many times in a cave or a camp or even a rundown keep. It was difficult to recall if they had even had a date, something nice that involved dinner, alcohol, and perhaps even some real conversation. Had they ever gone out? He sorted through his memories of their... Exploits and found it rather shameful to admit that he had never taken Dorian on a proper date.

Well that has to change, he thought taking in the sight of the rundown room around him. Even if they were in a secret relationship, that didn't mean dating was out of the question.

Did it?

He slipped out of the door, not wanting to stare at the disgusting condition of the room again and amended that as soon as he went back to Skyhold he would arrange for a proper date with Dorian. Something the man definitely deserved after all of the places Garret had felt the urge, and he had complied without complaint. Well... At least until they were done.

Garret made his way back to where he had left Solas and a few of the other inquisition soldiers, only to find the massive door open and a cold looking green glow emanating from the room. His stomach clenched as he slowly approached, hearing whispers that seemed sinister in nature. As he drew closer however the whispers soon turned to soft murmurs that he immediately recognised as his companions.

"...I still say we destroy it. It's got the same creepy glow as the rifts do." Blackwall was brooding in the corner as per usual. Garret quietly entered and just stood at his companion's backs not wanting to call that much attention on him all things considered.

Solas was practically beaming in the glow of a small eight point star shaped stone laying on a pedestal in the middle of the otherwise empty room.

"I think I'm with Blackwall on this, that thing makes my hair stand on end." Bull crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to conceal the gooseflesh that had risen over his entire body.

"Solas, all I want to know is if it could be dangerous." Cassandra said with a casualness that Garret didn't share as he stared at the glowing stone.

Solas shook his head, "no, I don't believe this is anything dangerous. I have only ever heard of it in very ancient writings. If I'm not mistaken, it's an Estrellia, literally means star stone. Legend told that it was an actual star that fell from the sky and that if touched it would reveal your deepest dreams."

"Sounds like rubbish to me." Sera chirped, "I mean who don't know what their dreams look like?"

"What would Corypheus want with something so simple?" Cullen huffed. "Seems like something a child would desire."

"I said it was a legend." Solas quickly amended. "I never said that was what it does."

Varric gaufed, "but you still don't know what it does. You're right this can only end well."

"What if you are mistaken," Garret finally piped up, "what if it isn't this Estrellia thing you've read about and it blows up or something?"

Cole, Varric, Sera and Cassandra took a few steps back, them being the closest to the stone besides Solas (of course) who didn't move an inch. "Magic doesn't just explode."

"May I remind you of Kirkwall, Solas."

Solas rolled his eyes, "aren't you even a little curious."

"Not really. It does look like the rifts a little."

"This is not the same magic. Look if someone is willing to touch it we could possibly gain a better understanding--"

Everyone stepped back at least a pace.

"You touch it, I ain't stupid enough to mess with that shite!" Sera yelled.

Solas rolled his eyes again and placed his hand on the stone, "you see? It won't work for me."

Everyone in the room seemed to breathe a collective sigh, Solas was obviously fine and yet the stone's glow diminished slightly where Solas' hand had been. But there was no change, nothing happened.

Dorian stepped forward to examine it more closely. "Why wouldn't it work for you? It's not as though you lack magical ability."

"I don't know, I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong."

Garret took a quick glance around the room, all of his companions were on edge, ready to bolt out of the room should things turn sour. They still weren't convinced the stone wasn't a threat. Garret heaved a sigh, the only way to appease them would likely be to touch the fucking thing. He didn't want to. He wasn't curious but as he stared at it more closely the glow heightened, if only very slightly. As if it approved of his interest.

He crossed the room and came to stand beside Solas. He didn't want to do this but he admitted that the stone had caught his absolute attention. He stretched his hand out over the stone...

"Inquisitor," Leliana bit, her voice a warning, "are you sure you know what you're doing?"

He didn't but he nodded anyway. He.... Perhaps he did want to touch the stone. When his fingers rested upon the polished finish the room flared with light as bright as the sun. Garret shielded his eyes with his free hand and only mildly registered the commotion around him.

The noises changed rapidly, voices and other sounds warping and bending around the room before settling into calming quiet. The crackle of a fire not too far away, and the rustling of bedsheets.

Garret opened his eyes slowly letting them adjust to the new lighting, as they did an odd feeling of familiarity flooded him. This was.... His childhood room.

He ripped his hand from the stone but the scene before him didn't dissolve.

_"Papa, are you sure?"_ The frightened voice of a boy was too difficult to ignore, so Garret turned to see himself as a child barely five years old nestled in a large mattress and his father ruffling his too long hair while kneeling at his bedside.

_"Son, trust me. I know what I'm doing. Have I ever lead you wrong?"_

_The young Garret shook his head and Bann Trevelyan soothed his little boy's hair, raising a potion to his trembling lips. Tears sprouted in the boy's eyes as he drank it down._

__

_"Garret.... Stop crying, son. You're a big boy. Big boys don't cry." He soothed._

__

_"I don't wanna go to sleep." He whined, "I have bad dreams!"_

__

_Bann sighed, "this will help, I promise son."_

Garret was transfixed. How could he be seeing this? Was this real? Could anyone else see it?

"Boss, what the fuck is going on?" Bull asked eyeing the scene.

Okay, so they could see it too.

_"Scary things take me away, papa! I don't want to go back there!" The little Garret began to wail and Bann simply tucked the boy in bed, understanding marking his face. Garret kicked the blankets from him and his crying turned to screaming._

_"NO! NO! DON'T MAKE ME! PLEASE PAPA! PLEASE!"_

__

_Garret cringed, he had had many of these nights as a child. Being too tired to be reasoned with and too scared to fall asleep and too stubborn to believe his father._

__

_Bann simply sighed and gathered the writhing boy in his arms. He crossed the room to a rocking chair and sat in it, cradling the wailing child and humming a lullaby. He stroked the boy's hair until he seemed to finally calm down a bit. Little Garret quieted and rubbed his face into his father's shirt as Bann simply rocked until Garret had stopped sniffling._

__

_"I know what I'm doing, son. Those dreams plague me as well, boy." He presented the bottle to Garret who took it between clumsy fingers and turned it over and over. "This is what helps me. It will help you too." He kissed the top of the boy's head, "magic is a gift and a curse. You can do wonderful things with it."_

_Bann let purple sparks fly from his fingertips, drawing little Garret's eyes to them, "but because we have this beautiful gift we must endure the nightmares. We have to because we are strong and we are special."_

__

_Garret stared at his father with doubt in his neon green eyes, "I'm little, papa. I'm not strong."_

__

_Bann smiled softly at the boy, "with that attitude you'll surely fail." He brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes. "Did you know, Garret, whenever you are in a dream you can change it?"_

__

_"No, I can't. I'm too scared."_

__

_Bann's smile widened. "Well you say you are small, but in your dreams you can actually make yourself as big as you want."_

__

_Garret tilted his head at his father, "as big as a house?"_

_Bann nodded, "and as strong as a dragon."_

Solas laughed softly beside Garret, "he's teaching you how to defend yourself in the Fade. I suppose that is perfect for a child."

"So we are seeing the inquisitor's past?" Varric ventured.

"It seems that way." Solas nodded.

"Awesome, can we make requests? Like I want to see the inquisitor's first love or some shit?" Sera laughed.

_The scene changed, warping again before landing on the small lake upon the Trevelyan's land. A young Garret, about 16 years laid on the bank buck naked on a blanket with and equally naked girl in his arms. They were wet as if they had been swimming and were drip drying while picking out shapes in the clouds._

"Oh my.." Cassandra groaned, "you have got to be joking."

"Whoa, did I do that?"

_The girl in the scene suddenly laughed and Garret tensed his heart freezing in his chest._

_"Garret you're a pervert." She laughed._

__

_"No seriously! Tilt your head to the side, cover that part and bam! Pussy! Don't you see it?" He smiled at her as she tried it and laughed even harder._

__

_"Told ya, Tawny."_

__

_"I can't unsee that! Maker Garret if you had to work that hard to see a pussy I would think you should get out more."_

_He smirked, "nah, I like the view here just fine." He tilted her head to him and took her lips in a slow kiss. She purred approvingly and squeezed his shoulder._

__

_"You're getting better at kissing, I've taught you well."_

__

_He laughed and rolled his eyes, "please baby I was born perfect."_

__

_She pushed his shoulder and attempted to look serious, "Garret before you met me, you couldn't tell the difference between a pussy and a hole in the ground."_

__

_Garret laughed and kissed her forehead, "that was uncalled for! I most certainly knew the difference, one is attached to a person."_

__

_She shook her head and sighed heavily, "I wish things had been different. I wish I wasn't getting married."_

__

_Garret's grin faded quick as a gasp and he kissed her forehead again, before sitting up and slipping a pair of breeches on. "Me too." He sighed heavily and propped his forearms on his knees. "At least Sir Roderick is a good man."_

__

_Tawny nudged him with her foot, leaving a sand print on his hip, "but he's old! He's over thirty! And he has a beer belly." She grumbled._

_Garret rolled his eyes, "love... Thirty is not old and you are severely exaggerating his gut."_

__

_"I want you..." She whined._

__

_"Keep whining, that will make me leave."_

__

_She sat up and curled around his back making him groan as her bare breasts pressed against his back, "isn't the sunset lovely?"_

__

_He nodded and ran a hand through her short hair, "means I have to get home before my parents realize I'm gone."_

__

_"Please don't go," she tightened her hold, "I love you."_

__

_He smirked and twisted to kiss her, "I love you too. I still have to leave."_

Blackwall snorted, "you were too young to be in love then. You're too young now."

Garret raised an eyebrow at the warrior, "I'm old enough to know love when I feel it. Granted, I wasn't then but I am now."

_Tawny's voice piped up again, "will you come back tomorrow?" She kissed his shoulders, " we could swim* again."_

__

_The young Garret smirked but it was halfhearted, "should we keep doing this? Won't it make this summer harder?"_

__

_She grinned devilishly and her hand disappeared between his legs, "I can make plenty of things harder."_

__

_He snatched her hand and glared at her over his shoulder, "that's not what I mean and you know it."_

__

_She rolled her eyes, groaning as she slipped her thin summer dress back on. "Garret, you're serious is showing. You should check that."_

__

_"Sometimes I'm serious, Tawnya."_

__

_"Yes, and I don't like you when you're serious. Garret I want to be with you as long as I can. I'm going to be stuck with an old man the rest of my life," she straddled his lap and draped her arms around his shoulders. "I just want one more month to be the object of affection to the handsomest Trevelyan boy."_

__

_He raised a brow at her. "You're just trying to butter me up aren't you?"_

__

_"Is it working?" She explored his mouth with her own and he nodded._

__

_"Yes, I suppose." They laughed as he pinned her to the ground and kissed her slowly_.

"So it seems you favored absolute perfection in a mate." Dorian's voice held more venom than a casual observer and Garret suddenly felt ashamed.

He cleared his throat, "well she never really loved me. She just loved sex* with me." He then shrugged, "of course when she married Sir Roddick she made a point to tell me he was more educated and more..." He cleared his throat again, "endowed than me. I'm not quite sure if she was serious or really pissed at me for leaving her."

Viviane laughed, "oh dear, you left her?" She shook her head, "she was lying. She wanted you to feel inferior."

Garret couldn't hide his smile at that and turned to Solas, "can I tell it anything and it will replay my life?"

Solas nodded, "I suppose. I wonder if you can control this... Try skipping to another year in your life. Just think about a year and see if that works."

Garret stared at the scene, but it didn't change. _The 16 year old bid his lover goodbye and began to trudge home, dressing as he went._

"It's not working."

"Try a specific memory. And say it out loud."

Garret shrugged, "okay, show me the day I... Lost my first tooth." Seemed innocent enough.

Until it showed.

_Five year old Garret ran from a horse's stall screaming, a burly boy about seven years old jetted from the same stall yelling, "I'll kill you for that, you little insect!" He tackled Garret to the ground and they began wrestling._

"Who is the nasty little animal child?" Dorian asked offhandedly, then cringed as he watched little Garret being punched in the mouth.

"That's Gwaine, my horrid older brother."

_Little Garret had the ground come up knocking Gwaine back and slipped away while he was still recovering. The look of shock on his young face was laughable._

__

_"Dummy... You hit a mage smarty pants! Mages hit back!" Little Garret yelled and ran for the house_.

"Aw, you were cute." Cassandra remarked making Varric laugh, "that's* the moment you decide he was a cute kid?"

Solas ignored them, "how well do you remember these events as they happened?"

Garret shrugged, "not that well, I mean I couldn't remember conversations if I tried."

"Incredible."

"Not really," Garret countered, "I mean what good could that possibly do?"

"Imagine using it on one of Coryphius' allies." Solas offered.

Cullen jumped in, "we could find weaknesses! Plans, locations, forces."

Solas picked up the stone and set it in Garret's hands, the scene warped a bit but continued. "One touch and we can get into the mind of the enemy with this. We may even be able to get the orb with it--"

The stone set off a high frequency whistle and the room around them morphed to a dank city. It was high noon but the place still looked dismal, as if the walls had leached in darkness and oppression.

_Five year old Garret was holding onto Bann's pocket staring boredly at a fabric cart which, because of his height, or lack of, he couldn't see over. A feather glided over his ear, directing his attention toward a food stall. Where a boy, not much older than him and donned in all black, was sneaking a roll of bread off of the cart._

__

_He nudged his father and pointed, "Papa, that boy is stealing." He whispered. Bann turned to see the boy but cringed and turned away._

__

_"Yes Garret, now drop it son."_

__

_"But shouldn't we tell? Stealing is bad. Mama said so."_

__

_"Yes Garret, stealing is bad." Bann seemed to want to ignore the conversation._

__

_That's when a guard caught sight of the boy. He shouted and nabbed him up his collar, the boy panicked and chucked the roll, smacking the guard in the face. He lost his grip and the boy scrambled into an alleyway._

_Garret yanked on his father's pocket, "papa, that man's gonna hurt him!"_

__

_Bann had been watching, but he seemed just as frozen in place as everyone else. The guard snatched the boy up again and the kid kicked and writhed, screaming and throwing punches. The guard threw the kid up against the wall and drew a sword, "you know what happens to black hands in this city, boy?"_

__

_Bann yanked Garret's hand loose, "Garret stay!" He bolted across the road as the guard positioned the boy's hand above his head, and swung to cleave it off. The blade never met it's target though, Bann was a strong man and when he snatched the guard's arm, the force of it yanked him backward. Away from the child, who fell to the ground crying and cradling his almost lost arm._

__

_"Where do you get off by maiming children?!" Bann barked as the guard stumbled back and held his sword at the noble. Bann quickly gathered the child and corralled him behind himself, effectively blocking him from sight and harm._

__

_"He's a blackhand, a common street rat. By order of the Baron all blackhands are to be dealt with swiftly and without mercy._

__

_Bann snarled at the man and gripped the boy's shoulder reassuringly, "what if I were to tell you he wasn't a blackhand? You were wrong. I told the boy to fetch me a roll."_

__

_The guard seemed taken aback. "B-but.."_

Iron bull laughed, "your old man was a good liar, can barely see his eyebrow twitch a little."

_Bann untied his coin purse and dropped a small stack of gold coins on the stall, it was enough buy the stall but he simply told the boy, "take whatever you like. Whatever looks good."_

__

_The boy hesitated, but eventually snagged a roll and cradled it to his chest._

__

_Bann pointed to the cart, "take some more boy, here." He handed the boy a small satchel that had been slung over his shoulder, "fill this." The boy did as instructed and Bann hustled him toward Garret. Not even stopping for a moment to bark, "satisfied?" to the gaping guard over his shoulder._

__

_Bann snagged Garret's hand and pulled the two boys away from the chattering crowd and toward a cart close to the gates of the city. When out of sight he pulled the boy around to face him, dropped into a crouch and checked his wrists._

__

_"Did he hurt you?"_

__

_The boy didn't answer, he just stared with his tiny brow furrowed and his head tilted to the side._

__

_"Speak up boy. Are ya hurt?" Bann tried again._

_The boy's big brown eyes blinked a few times and then offered the satchel to Bann. He shook his head and pushed the bag toward the boy. "No you keep it, it's yours."_

__

_The boy's frown deepened. "But you're rich." He looked Bann up and down, "you're a mark."_

__

_Bann chuckled without much humor and ruffled the boy's hair._

__

_"What's your name, lad?"_

__

_The boy hesitated._

__

_"All right, forget names. Where are your parents?"_

__

_The boy shook his head, "I ain't got parents."_

__

_It was Bann's turn to frown. "So who's been taking care of you?"_

__

_The boy puffed up and his cheeks flared pink, "I can take care of myself! All by myself! I don't need nobody!"_

_Bann raised an eyebrow and tapped the boy's wrist, and the boy wretched it away. "How old are you boy?"_

__

_He shrugged, "seven?... Nine?.."_

__

_Bann's eyes sparked with pain, "y-you don't know how old you are?"_

__

_The boy shrugged yet again, "the chantry sisters said I was a baby when they found me. Nobody knew how old I was."_

__

_Bann looked the boy up and down, "how long has it been since you've had a real meal?"_

__

_The boy shook his head, "don't know. I haven't eaten nothing in two days." He backed away from Bann, eyeing the alley near them. "I gotta go."_

__

_Bann snatched the boy's shoulder, "no, wait! Maker boy, I can't just let you go back to live on the streets."_

__

_"Why not? Lots-a people do." He eyed Bann suspiciously._

_"Please boy. Let me feed you, clothe you, for god's sake let me shoe you. Then you can leave and live here again if that is your wish." Bann offered, not letting the boy go._

__

_"Why?" He asked._

__

_Bann fell to his knees and nodded at Garret who had been watching the whole thing. "That's my boy. His name's Garret. He's not much younger than you, you know." He took the boy's shoulders and squeezed them softly, "and if my little boy was wondering some city by himself, I would hope some kind stranger would help him as well."_

__

_The boy seemed to only just now notice little Garret who smiled and held his hand out in greeting, "I'm five-n' a half years old!" He shook the boy's dusty hand, "I'm Garret, with one T. Not two. Makes my name special!"_

__

_Bann chuckled and smiled at the other boy. "Will you come with us?"_

__

_He stared at little Garret for a moment and then nodded._

_Bann stood and looked as though he sent a thank you heavenward before he loaded the boys into the wagon and sent the horse at a slow gait, muttering, "Cordelia, my love, please forgive me."_

__

_Garret chattered at the boy for a moment before saying, "oh, I don't know your name."_

__

_The other boy nestled deeper into the hey that they were sitting on and smirked, "it's Garrett. With two T's. Makes it common."_

__

_Bann groaned, "looks like we'll be calling you by a nicknames, boys. I'm not going to call you both by the same name."_

"Just who was that, inquisitor?" Varric asked.

Garret smiled, "he's my adopted brother. He's a thief."

"Why did the stone show us that?" Leliana pipped up.

"Perhaps... You must have thought he could steal the orb for us." Solas interjected.

"Garrett? No. He's living fat and happy in the city. He'd never agree to helping us."

Cullen stepped forward, "Why? We are on a mission to save all of Thedas."

Garret bit his lip, "he's really not the hero type. You throw that out there he'll laugh in your face and disappear into a cloud of smoke before you can get a word in."

"You're his brother, Inquisitor. The least you can do is ask." Solas offered.

"Or bribe him." Varric smirked.

Garret laughed at that. "That could work."


	3. New Agent Acquired!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett meets the Inquisition.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassybouquetmentality5 A beautiful person showed me how to post pictures in this site so, WHOOOHOOO!!!! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cryllia: Because I'm addicted to your praise! C:
> 
>  

Garrett drifted to consciousness slowly to the rhythmic lullabye of the clocktower over his head and the grinding of the gears that rumbled the mattress beneath him. Irritated that he had woken during such a well needed rest, he raked an annoyed hand through his dark brown hair that had grown out more than he was used to in the past year. He scratched his scalp and pulled at his hair until it stood on end as he yawned, popping his jaw in the process.

Garrett sat up against the wall at the head of his bed, propping his second pillow behind him and plopping the free pillow between his legs. He shut his eyes against the sunlight streaming in through the glass clock face. The remanence of the day melting into a harsh red and gold that irritated his eyes and made his head throb slightly. Warm glows never interested him, he much preferred the cloaked darkness. Greys, blues, blacks, those were more his speed.

What woke me, i wonder? Garrett pondered, not for long however. A squawk erupted at his window upstairs. Garrett squeezed his eyes more tightly closed. Basso got a new bird. Took him long enough, but damn did he have to send it so damn early? Garrett hardly ever rose before the sun set so it was probably important. Trouble was, Garrett’s body had been through a hell of a lot lately.

The escapade with the primal and Erin had drawn out much longer than he had wanted it to. A solid month had been devoted solely to helping the poor girl. Saving the damn City had not been on his todo list.

He just wanted to be left alone. He had been recuperating for about a week but still his body ached. In fact, the only part of him that wasn’t feeling the pain was his too long hair. Which was currently falling in his eyes, obstructing his vision and touching his ears. He’d get Basso to cut it later, but he hated asking. It wasn't as though he didn’t trust Basso, he was the closest thing he had to a friend. Garrett just didn’t like exposing himself, even to Basso.

He groaned as the bird squawked again, clearly berating him to move his arse.

Let Basso wait. Garrett thought bitterly, i’m not rushing for the bastard.

Garrett’s bladder didn’t seem to agree with him however. Now that he was awake, so was it and that was one thing he couldn't just ignore. Grumbling, he moved his achy body to relieve himself and find out what Basso needed this early in the night. He coaxed a low fire in the wire bason he kept by his desk. When he was satisfied with the heat source he hauled the large cast iron pot he used for coffee out of it’s nook under his desk and set it on the cheery fire to warm the water. Only then did he make the journey to his upstairs window where a large raven was perched. She puffed her feathers as if irritated and flapped her wings twice, while stomping her clawed foot on a matchbox impatiently.

“Nice to meet you too, Queeny,” As expected his sarcasm was lost on the bird. He shooed her off the matchbox and swiped it from her before she nipped at his fingers.

“Got a job. Lots of coin! Bring Jenivere with you, she keeps taking detours.”

Garrett eyed the bird, “You do realize your master named you after an ex-wife and a dead bird, don’t you?” The bird ruffled her feathers again and started to pick at her wing. Garrett shook his head, “I never said Basso was original.”

Garrett crumpled the matchbox and descended the steps to toss it in the fire and heave the boiling water off the flames. He set it on a strip of leather at the edge of his work desk, where he usually polished up his finds before he fenced or displayed them.

The bird followed him and Garrett suddenly felt the need to get dressed. Which was ridiculous because he was entitled to be naked in his own den. However he felt oddly exposed with the bird’s watchful gaze on his back and he didn’t like it. Feeling like a fool but unable to stop himself he pulled on his leather pants before rewarding himself with a refreshing cup of coffee.

Still the bird watched him cocking her head at his nightly routine. It was annoying, to say the least, he felt as if the bird was rushing him. He let out a soft groan and ran an exasperated hand through his too long hair, “Do you mind?”

Almost as if in response she swooped over and landed before him on his desk. When she landed however her talons caught on the papers scattered there, nothing particularly useful mind you, just notes he found around the City. Nevertheless, she didn’t like the sensation as she padded toward him and squawked in protest when she couldn’t wiggle her foot free. Garrett couldn’t help the smile that cracked across his face while she waved her foot fruitlessly.

He rolled his eyes at her, “Hold still, Jenivere.” He calmed her feathers with a gentle hand and peeled the papers as harmlessly as he could from her claw. Once free, she flapped angrily at him and took off for the top of his bookshelf behind him. Perching begrudgingly and fluffing her feathers once again, irritated.

“Well, excuse me Highness. And you’re welcome.” He did his best to ignore the bird while he finished his coffee. Which proved to be a task in and of itself because the damn bird *squawked every two minutes*. He glared her way as he began to dress, slowly because it was his own damn den, damn it!

First he slid on his long sleeved undershirt, which at this point had become nothing but patchwork and sloppy stitching. Then his thin socks that were made from rags he had found on the street and sewn to fit his feet, then the padded boots of his own design. They formed to his feet perfectly and left his larger toe separated from the rest to make climbing a bit easier and no heel piece, so as to dampen the sounds they made. He wiggled his toes to ensure they still had quite a bit of pliability to them. After that was his leather breastplate followed by his belt and knee pads. His fingerless gloves came next, he slid his lockpicks into their usual spot on the insides of his forearms, and then a small wrap around for his neck that served as a simple black mask. Then he strapped on his arrows and myriad of empty pouches to secure any fencible items he found.

Dawning his hooded cloak, he could almost feel the comfort of darkness cast over his features and distorting them beyond all recognition. He pulled his compact bow from its resting spot by his bed and latched it to his back completing his nightly garb. He let out a sharp whistle and held out his arm out. The bird fluttered right over and he coaxed her up his arm to his shoulder.

As she began to screech, he shushed her, “Quiet! I don’t need trouble. Give me a reason and i will make you into a hat.” Okay, so he stole that from Basso, but it seemed to work so he stuck to it.

She merely ruffled her little feathers again making Garrett smirk, but stayed silent as he descended from the clocktower. He slipped past the “ever vigilant” patroles easy enough and made his way toward the Crippled Burrick. Basso’s den was beside the bar in a small outcropping that was half underground. Garrett never really liked going into the place. There were very few ways in and out. But still Garrett purposefully never used the front door. At first it was merely habit. After he figured out just how much it pissed his friend off he continued to do it to irritate him.

Reflecting on that, Garrett came to the conclusion he probably wasn't a very good friend, was he?

Jenivere dug her claws into his shoulder as he slipped in the small window behind Basso. He knew the stupid bird would give him away so he glared at her before setting her on the pedestal beside Basso and quietly crept over to the couch. He sat silently and put his feet up as if he had been lounging there for a good long while.

Basso was rummaging through his desk and cursing himself for losing his tobacco stash...again.

“Top of the bookshelf.” Garrett startled Basso who jumped and reached for the closest thing to him, a letter opener.

“Jeez Garrett! You get some sort of sick enjoyment out of making me piss myself?"

Yes. Garrett kept his smirk to himself and nodded toward the bookshelf. Basso shook his head and dropped the letter opener. He pulled a stool over and snatched his tobacco satchel from the top of the bookshelf. "You know, you'll never get a girl with all that sneaky shit you pull, you feel me?" He packed his pipe then lit it. His eyes fluttered shut as he took the first drawl. He coughed hard on the exhale making Garrett worry for his health.

"I don't need a girl. And you don't need that." He nodded to the pipe, "it's going to kill you one day, old man."

"Yeah well, I'll take this over the noose any day." Basso coughed again on his own laugh.

Garrett frowned. Nothing about that statement was funny but Garrett kept that to himself. His friend's morbid humor was the only one he'd ever known but even for Basso, that one was dark.

"So what job is so important that you felt the need to wake me before the sun set?"

"What? You telling me you don't keep to the daylight hours like a normal person?" Basso laughed, a harsh course sound. "It took you long enough to get here by the way."

Garrett could feel his patience wearing thin. This right here was exactly why Garrett limited his interaction with people. "The job, Basso."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on." Basso went through his draws, "now where'd I put it?"

Garrett's eyebrow perked. If Basso though Garrett was going to remove his pants in front of anyone* he was going mad, if he hadn't already gotten there.

"Ah here! You have a letter. I opened it, hope you're okay with that." Basso held a scrap of folded parchment to him and Garrett stood to retrieve it. The seal was broken but an odd rush came over him. He had never received a letter from anyone other than Basso before. It was oddly titillating that someone wished to send one his way.

He opened it gingerly as if it would dissolve in his hands and skimmed over the fat printed text he recognised immediately.

He smirked, so the youngest Trevelyan boy is trying to make contact with him again. Garrett's stomach knotted, he hadn't returned to the Trevelyan house in what seemed like forever. The last year he had gone was the year little Garret Trevelyan had decided to run away. The last he had seen of the boy was what, six years ago?

"What's the smirk for Garrett?" Basso grumbled as he pulled more drawers out.

"You read this, didn't you?" Garrett said simply.

"Yeah, so what? Some noble kid wants your help saving the world or something. What's he trying to do? Put up a statue? Build a new road? Or something else rich people do to pretend they care about us rutten sods who work for a livin'?"

Garrett shook his head. "The Trevelyan's aren't like that. They give a shit."

"Yeah well, get them to take out the Baron then we'll talk about how different they are." He yanked a smaller scrap of parchment from one of the drawers, "ah-ha! Here we are! This is what I wanted you to see."

He handed the parchment over to Garrett, it had a sketch of an elaborate necklace on it.

"Madam Xiao Xiao had this pretty little number swiped from her. She claims you were the one who took it but it was taken long after you went there."

Garrett stared at the necklace not recognizing it, "I never stole that. I'd like to though."

Basso cough-laughed, "I thought you might. Thing is, if you accept it, I have to give it to her to get the payout. You wanna swipe it and keep it, that's up to you."

"To get paid or not to get paid?" Garrett didn't think on it for long, "I'll go back and steal it from her later."

Basso laughed hard, "of course you will."

"You wouldn't have any respect for me if I didn't."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Any other jobs?" Garrett tucked the letter and picture into one of his pouches careful not to crinkle the parchment too much.

Basso shook his head, "Too many people dying, unless you wanna raid their houses?"

Garrett's gaze sharpened at the older man. And Basso just shrugged, "that's the shit I got. If you'd lower your standards to grave robbing you'd be up to your neck in work."

Garrett didn't even entertain the thought, "There's no challenge in stealing from a dead person, I like my marks to know that I swiped something right out from under their noses."

"You like humbling people? Become a noble. Until then, if you want to lower your standards, you know where to find me."

Garrett made his way back to one of the windows, to which Basso started to bitch.

"Fucking thieves... Use the damn door Garrett it's sitting wide open!"

Ah, now why did that always seem to put a smile on Garrett's face? He climbed up the boxes near his Clock Tower to stay out of sight of the "fine members of the Watch" and pulled out the letter from the youngest Trevelyan male. He took his time to run his thumb gently over the wax seal with the Trevelyan crest before reading the words of the younger, seemingly happier male. He was doing well, and he was coming to the City to speak with Garrett. Claiming sending *sensitive* information through a letter was a bad idea. He always did take himself too seriously. Wanting, it seemed, to see Garrett in person.

Garrett eyed the large wall visible around the entire City. Good luck with that Trevelyan. With the gloom waning but still looming the Baron would allow the doors to open for absolutely no one, even a young wealthy noble-boy. Especially a young wealthy noble-boy.

He decided to check to see if Ector had anything he needed stealing and took the long way around, the way that brought him by the City's front gate, hoping to pick a few pockets along the way. It was there he heard some commotion that piqued his curiosity. He snuck closer but stayed high above the disturbance.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are, by order of Baron Northcrest no one is to enter the City after dark falls. Wait till the morning or go away." A large guard with a crossbow grumbled at the small crowd that was gathered along the outside of the wall, the gate standing open enough for the two Watch members to block the entrance.

"I have family I need to meet with. It's urgent." Came a familiar, yet much deeper than the last time he'd heard it, voice from the shadows.

Garrett's stomach clenched, he had only just got the letter from young Garret, how the hell did he get there this quick?

"Scoping out the fresh mark, Garrett?"

He didn't even have to turn his head to know Erin was creeping up beside him. "He's off-limits Erin."

"You can't just claim marks, Garrett." She quipped without any venum.

"No, I mean he's not a mark."

She stared for a moment. "Really? He looks like one."

Garrett crept ever closer, straining to hear the words the youngest Trevelyan male was using to coax the door open. That boy always did have a silver tongue, he could talk any noble girl out of her small clothes before the night was up and get her to say she didn't want any kind of attachments, just a nice romp in the sheets every once in a while.

"Ooh, he's a pretty one, isn't he?"

Garrett rolled his eyes at Erin as she caught sight of those rugged good looks, and was coaxed into his spell. That boy was blessed with the prettiest face ever graced to a male, it was part of the reason he was so damn persuasive. If that boy was evil the world would be in for a large amount of trouble.

"Please, I'm only trying to see my brother, I want to make sure he is okay." As the guard began to shut the gate Garret threw his arms out to stop the gate, tears formed in his eyes and Garrett rolled his eyes at the ploy he used to use on his folks.

"Please kind sirs, I haven't heard from him in months and our mother is deathly ill, I just have to bring him to see her. She may not make it through the night!"

Garrett could see the youngest Trevelyan boy's ploy had worked when the younger guard squirmed under that neon green gaze brimmed with tears. Well, it worked on one of the guards at least the other one scoffed and smacked the back of the younger one's head.

"I ain't losing my job over one dying noble, we have our own people dying of the Gloom, shove off noble priss!"

He began to close the gate on Trevelyan when Erin spoke up, "I hate guards with no pitty, shall we do something about them?"

Garrett grinned, times like these were why he liked Erin. "I agree. You take out the little one, but no killing."

She scoffed, "yeah yeah, dad* get off my back."

They both darted in opposing directions, swiftly making their way toward the guards on either side of the street above them.

Garrett was so in the moment he barely registered the soft Orisian accented voice saying, "It seems our problem will sort itself out, Inquisitor."

Trevelyan sent a puzzled glance toward the cloaked figure to his left, just as Garrett signaled to Erin to strike. The two of them leapt from their perches simultaneously, her giving a quick little flip, as if showing off. Him using his momentum and shear weight and driving it through his feet straight into the older guard's shoulders. He landed before she did and swung his blackjack reflexively at the still conscious guard who immediately blacked out. From the sounds behind him he could tell Erin had done the same.

Erin practically squealed with excitement and what Garrett supposed was adrenaline, considering his heart rate probably matched hers at this point, he drunk in the sensation and regarded the rush with a grin. That was the reason he remained a thief.

"God, that felt good! Why did we stop doing this together?"

Garrett gave her a droll look, but otherwise ignored her. He turned his attention to the sharp neon green gaze of the young noble standing before him... Smirking approvingly. “You always did know how to make an entrance, brother.”

Garrett could practically hear Erin’s head whip around, “Brother?” She squeaked. “You have a brother? A noble brother? You’re a fucking noble?”

Garrett whirled on the girl, “Shut up!” He hissed, “Those two are not the only guards in the damn City.”

“A fucking noble, Garrett. What the hell are you doing slumming it here? Basso said you didn’t have a family.”

“Erin…” Garrett growled low, “We are not fucking related, shut your gaping maw.”

Trevelyan spoke up then, “My parents adopted him when he was a little kid.” He explained. “Garrett stuck around a whole two weeks before running away. And he only visits when my mother guilts his ass.”

Garrett glared at the younger male. “She doesn’t guilt me. She threatens to come to the City and disrupt my life.”

“Ah so extortion… I knew our mother was crafty but-”

“Your.” Garrett corrected. “Your mother.”

“I have adoption papers that say otherwise, Lethe*.”

“You’re real name is Lethe?” Erin pipped up.

Garrett could feel his right eye begin to throb in his skull. “My name is Garrett, it says Lethe Garrett on my adoption papers because his name is also Garret, are you happy?”

“He stuck around because my father stopped a overeager guard from dismembering him.” Trevelyan shrugged. “My mother was the one who suggested adoption as an option. Told him he could come and go as he pleased. Just so long as he used the name Trevelyan if he actually ever got into trouble.”

“Thank you for giving her my life’s story, Trevelyan. Now did you want?”

“Wait-wait! I want to know more!” Erin practically ran up to the noble.

“He already told you everything.”

“No, i want to know what you were like as a kid. I want fatal flaws.”

Garret raised one of his perfect eyebrows at Erin, “And just who, may i ask are you, my lady?” His voice practically oozed honey.

“You dont have to be polite to the girl. It’s just Erin for god’s sake.”

“I thought I heard him say the name Erin. You are the girl he talks about. His apprentice, right?”

“EX-apprentice.” Garrett growled.

“He always seemed to be talking about you when he would come to the house on holidays, though he never did say how utterly gorgeous you were.” Trevelyan bowed slightly and took her hand in his to lightly kiss her knuckles. She laughed, though by the harsh sound of it Garrett knew she wasn't falling for his bull shit.

Garrett rolled his eyes, “Uh-huh, now tell her she’s witty and sophisticated. She grew up in a whore house, idiot.”

Garret smiled, unfazed and completely unabashed. “He’s such a depressed soul.”

“You bull shit at the drop of a hat, don’t you?” Erin smirked.

Garret shrugged, “Well most of the time it's how i get my way.”

“Or how you get yourself out of trouble.” Garrett drawled.

“That too.” his smile broadened, “He did speak favorably of you though, on multiple occasions. That wasn't a lie.”

“Don’t believe a word he says.”

Erin smirked, “Ooh I’m going to like you.”

“Inquisitor.” One of Trevelyan’s… entourage pulled Garret’s attention away. “We came here for a reason, and I’m not certain embarrassing your brother was the reason.”

“Of course. You’re right Cassandra. Garrett, I need your help.”

Garrett raised his eyebrow. “You need something stolen?”

Trevelyan nodded once, “Actually yes. For once I find your skill incredibly valuable.”

“Thought you didn’t hold with stealing.” Garrett smirked.

“I still don’t. With that being said, i still need your skill. I need your help, you could very well be helping me save the world, Garrett.”

Garrett chuckled, “You know when I gave you the nickname Hero I didn’t mean it to be literal. You’re taking yourself a little too seriously, Trevelyan.”

“Boss, does he not know that you’re the inquisitor?” a very large Qunari male asked quietly. Garrett had never seen a Qunari so close before and he could now understand why people were so frightened of them. He was massive to say the least.

“The what?” Erin cut in.

“The Inquisitor, Leader of the Inquisition. The people trying to fix the big hole in the sky.” the Qunari answered.

Erin and Garrett looked at each other for a moment then looked up at the sky, then back to Trevelyan. “The what?” They asked together.

“Where have you been the past year?”

Garrett groaned, “Do us a favor and don’t ask.”

Erin barked a laugh. Then pointed to herself, “Asylum,” then to Garrett, “Coma.” The she shrugged, “Job went south.” As if that explained everything.

Trevelyan blinked then chuckled without mirth, “Um… You’re joking right?”

Garrett shook his head, “No, and that’s pretty much the story.”

“You’d be a horrible writer.” A dwarf pipped up.

“Varric…”

Trevelyan took Garrett’s arm, “I need your help, Thedas is in danger and if we don’t do something millions could die.”

“You are an actual Hero now? Don’t you read books? Don’t you know what happens to heros? They die. When i gave you that nickname it was in insult and a deterrent.”

“Hero is a deterrent?” The dwarf asked.

Trevelyan waited, his neon gaze pleading. Garrett shook his head.

“You’re going to get yourself killed, you idiot.” Garrett yanked his arm from his grip. “And I will not be dragged down with you.”

He began to walk away when he heard something so titillating it made him stop in his tracks.

“Anything you steal that the Inquisition doesn’t need, you get to keep.”

Garrett turned around.

“Without my prior knowledge, of course."

So Trevelyan is playing dirty. He must really need my help. Garrett smirked to himself at the thought.

Garrett pretended to think on it for a moment but he had already made up his mind. “Deal.”

 


	4. Awkward Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can we make sure no one tries to kill him?"
> 
>  
> 
> Cullen snarled as he snatched the keys up and jammed them in his pocket, "I'll try to refrain."
> 
>  
> 
> Leliana huffed and re-positioned a chess piece on the map, "you are in charge, your worship."
> 
>  
> 
> And Josephine refused to look up from her papers, "he is your brother, inquisitor. No one would try to harm him here."
> 
>  
> 
> Trevelyan raised a brow at Garrett, "two minutes and you already got all of them to hate you. I believe that is a new record for you."

"Inquisitor..." Leliana sighed, exasperated. "I'm sorry but this is a bad idea. We know nothing about him. How do you know that you can trust him?"

Garrett rolled his eyes at Leliana's protests.

"Besides I could steal it. We don't need him."

Garret signed the piece of parchment that Josephine offered him and sighed, "Leliana, we've been over this. I don't want you putting yourself in a dangerous situation. I can't afford to find a new Spymaster. And as for trusting Garrett? I trust him with every fiber of my being."

She was taken aback, "what could he have possibly done for you to instill that much trust in him?"

Garret shrugged, "he saved my life once. When we were kids. Believe me he's put too much time and effort into being my brother to want to do me in now."

"As much as I hate to say it, inquisitor," Cullen raised his hand to interject, "I'm with Leliana on this. We know absolutely nothing about him. Just because he saved you as a child doesn't mean he can be trusted. Brothers kill brothers all the time. Haven't you read any history books?"

Garret shook his head, "no, he wouldn't. You don't understand. His devotion runs deeper than mere family obligation. Besides he's not power hungry or without morals. So let's stop patronizing my brother before even giving him a chance, please?"

Josephine handed Garret another* piece of paper to sign. "Incidentally Inquisitor, I think it's not a terrible idea to have another agent against Corypheus. Your brother's skills could definitely come in handy." Then she hesitated, "although with that being said, he is* a thief. Perhaps you could tell him that stealing from our people, or from any foreign dignitaries could be... detrimental to the inquisition."

Garret nodded, "yes, fine. I'll speak to him. Make sure he is on his absolutely best behavio--"

A large set of keys dropped from the ceiling and landed on to the war table with a heavy thump, cutting Trevelyan off.

"You may want to tighten your security a little. I was shocked at how easily I was able to slip past the patrols." Garrett dropped down from the ceiling behind Trevelyan and off handedly directed his next comment to Cullen. "Oh and two of your men are locked in a broom closet somewhere. I'm sure someone will be able to tell you where when they start banging on the door. You know, when they wake up."

The inquisitor glared at Garrett who just smirked back, "Garrett," he chastised, "we talked about this. If you want to make friends, you don't knock people out."

Garrett's smile broadened a bit, "is that so? Well, why not?"

"Because people don't like it."

"I like it."

The Inquisitor groaned, and addressed his advisers, "just to clarify, this is not his best behavior. I'll ensure that he conducts himself with the utmost courtesy, consideration, and respect--"

Garrett snorted as he fiddled with a pen.

"--to the extent that he is able from now on." Trevelyan finished through gritted teeth. "And you will give Josephine back her pen, Garrett. Now."

Josephine looked down at the table where she had set her pen, the spot now vacant and huffed as Garrett offered it to her with a smirk. She snatched it back and took a few steps away from him.

"I take it back. I don't want him here either."

"See, now look what you've done." Trevelyan growled, to which Garrett merely shrugged and chuckled a bit.

"What can I say? I'm an acquired taste."

Leliana snarled at him, "perhaps we don't have the time to acquire that specific taste."

He grinned at her, "Gorgeous, let me assure you. One taste and no other man would be able to satisfy you."

Cullen scoffed, "would you like me to hit him for you?"

"All right!" Trevelyan barked. "Enough. Kids, learn to get along, he's staying. End of discussion. Don't make me separate you." He grabbed Garrett's arm, "and you! You said you wouldn't be here for three days."

Garrett raised his brow at the hand on his upper arm, "plans change." He shrugged and twisted his arm out of the hold easily. "And I said at most three days. Had to give myself some wiggle room incase I couldn't catch a ride."

Trevelyan pursed his lips, "d-do I want to kno--"

"No."

To that Trevelyan nodded curtly, "okay then, let me introduce you to my advisers then. This is Cullen our Military Commander, Leliana our Spymaster, and Josephine our Ambassador."

"Our? You say that like this isn't your enterprise."

"I didn't form the Inquisition if that's what you mean. It was a collaborated effort." Trevelyan rested his hand on Garrett's shoulder and addressed his advisers, "can we make sure no one tries to kill him?"

Cullen snarled as he snatched the keys up and jammed them in his pocket, "I'll try to refrain."

Leliana huffed and re-positioned a chess piece on the map, "you are in charge, your worship."

And Josephine refused to look up from her papers, "he is your brother, inquisitor. No one would try to harm him here."

Trevelyan raised a brow at Garrett, "two minutes and you already got all of them to hate you. I believe that is a new record for you."

Garrett shrugged, "I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to steal things for you. The sooner you give me a job, sooner I'll be out of your hair."

"Yeah, yeah. You need to meet the rest of my companions first, just so they know not to kill you on sight."

"You sure do know how to make a man feel welcome, Trevelyan. Nothing like the threat of impending and painful death to put some pep in your step."

Trevelyan glared at him, "are we done being sarcastic?"

"No, I have more."

Trevelyan groaned and led Garrett out into the throne room where many dignitaries and nobility were gathered in support of the Inquisition. Trevelyan told a scout to have his companions gather in Solas' chamber, it being large enough and private enough for what he had in mind. He led Garrett through the crowd and into the large circular room Solas had claimed.

Solas was sitting at his table, set square in the center of the room, with stacks of books around him and the Estrellia laying on the table before him.

"Any mention of it, Solas?" Trevelyan asked lightly as he came to stand beside the elf.

Solas shook his head and snapped the book he was reading shut. "Not much here predates the first Blights, which is what I need. I feel as though I'm grasping at straws here."

Trevelyan clapped Solas on the shoulder, "take a break then. I want you to meet someone anyway."

He stood and Trevelyan swept his arm toward Garrett earning him a raised eyebrow, "this is my brother, Garrett. Garrett, this is Solas. He was one of the first to join the Inquisition."

Solas held his hand out Garrett who backed up a few paces, "you're a mage." He said simply.

"And you are clearly observant." Solas noted flippantly while dropping his hand.

"Garrett, please play nice."

Garrett bit down on his molars and raised his hand for the elf to shake it. Solas took the invitation easily enough. Though it was clear Garrett's comment had annoyed him.

"Don't worry, touching me won't make you burst into flames." Solas teased bitterly.

Trevelyan patted Solas' shoulder, "it's not you he doesn't trust, it's magic. It hasn't been kind to him."

"Hey boss! Need me to kill something for you?" The qunari thundered into the room making Garrett move toward the couch and sit down. He looked relaxed but Trevelyan could tell by the small twitch under his eye that he was uncomfortable.

"Perhaps you should wait for the rest to get here, inquisitor," Solas said seeming to pick up on Garrett's discomfort, "you wouldn't have to repeat yourself eight more times."

Garrett made a small choking sound, "eight?" He practically whispered, furrowing his brows.

That was when Trevelyan actually noticed the eye. Garrett’s eyes were always a warm brown. He used to be able to bat those big brown eyes and their mother would practically melt. The greenish blue eye on the right side of his face was not right however. Not only that but the scar descending his face was new too. He gravitated toward his brother, and tried not to sound too pushy as he acknowledged, the eye. “What happened here?”

Garrett’s hand absentmindedly went to his cheek, and he dropped it as soon as he realised the motion brought attention to him, and not just from the Inquisitor. “Noticed that, did you?”

“Yes, should I be worried?”

“Should I be worried about your hand?”

Trevelyan should have known it wouldn’t have gone past his brother’s notice. Garrett was like a magpie, he could spot something shiny from miles away, and the Inquisitor's mark was no exception. “No. I’ve got it under control. So… what happened to your eye?”

“You’re not going to let it go, are you?”

Iron Bull and Solas were doing a very, very bad job of eavesdropping sneakily. Garrett shook his head, eyeing them, “what happened to your hand?”

“Touche, but i asked first.”

“How old are you? Twelve?” he then sighed, loudly. “I took a job i shouldn’t have. It was a magic stone. The job literally blew up in my face. Now I have a magic eye. Happy?”

Solas hummed, “Must be rough, hating magic so much and yet...”

Garrett narrowed his eyes at Solas, who didn’t look up from the book he was "studying".

“What can I say? Life’s a bitch.” Garrett’s tone was bland but the venom was in his words.

Iron Bull smirked, “Aren’t you just a cuddly ray of sunshine?”

Soon the room was full and Garrett seemed to want to wiggle out of his skin. Trevelyan had forgotten how much Garrett hated being around groups. He hadn't even considered that Garrett hadn't had much personal contact with people for years and even as a child he never really was good at social gatherings. He tended to brood in a corner until he seemed as though all of his nerves had been plucked the wrong way for too long. And he'd vanish, hiding in his or a vacant room until the party left or they left the party.

Trevelyan took the seat next to his brother and patted his hand discreetly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Forgot."

Garrett squeezed his hand once and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Be over soon. Promise." Trevelyan stood up then, clapping his hands together. "All right, now that everyone is here. I needed to let you all know about my brother. I still like him but he likes to sneak everywhere, I just didn't want someone to kill him while I still want him around."

Garrett snorted, "you'll never be rid of me, kid. Just give up now." Then he slapped at Trevelyan's leg, "and you're making it seem like I'm a fragile little teacup. Who's to say I wouldn't kill one of them?"

"That's the reason we are having this little meeting, Garrett." Trevelyan turned his attention back to his companions, "this is my older brother, Garrett. Oh, and he's an ass. So I apologize in advance and on his behalf, because I know he'll offend at least one of you.” He nodded at Solas, “Well, he already has… sorry.”

Solas shook his head, “it’s not anything I’m unused to.”

Garrett stood and did a damn fine job of not looking discomposed, "just to clarify, I'm not always an ass. Only when I talk to people."

Trevelyan rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the comment and pointed to each of his companions as he spoke their name aloud, "Cassandra, Varric, you met Solas already. Blackwall, The Iron Bull, Sera, Vivienne, Dorian, and Cole is sitting on the scaffolding up there."

"Palms sweating, heart threatening to hammer out of my chest. Too many people seeing my face. It's--"

"Cole! Stop!" Trevelyan hissed as Garrett snatched his bow and leveled it at the boy's head. Weapons were drawn around the room and aimed at the thief.

"How the fuck did you know that?" He growled.

Trevelyan stepped in front of his line of sight and coaxed the arm holding the bow down, "Cole is special, he can hear problems going on in your head and fix them."

The intensity in the room could have been cut with a knife, and it wasn't as if there was a shortage of them in the room.

"Yeah, well tell him to stay out if my head," Garrett snarled, putting his arrow back in his quiver, and hooking his bow to his back. "I've had enough people in my head to last a lifetime." He muttered mostly to himself.

"Erin’s voice. biting, clawing, mocking, screaming. ‘Garrett, I’m slipping’--"

"If you value your life, boy, you'll stop talking right now."

"Cole, keep his thoughts to yourself!" The inquisitor held his hand at Cole, in a halting gesture, making the boy slouch a little. He turned back to his brother, "Garrett.."

"Yes, I'm fine. And so long as he shuts his mouth, so is he.”

Weapons were hesitantly sheathed and an uncomfortable silence settled where the hostility had vacated.

It was broken, blessedly, by Sera, who cackled, “I like him.”

“Oh good. Sera likes him. He’s gonna be fun.” Bull snickered.

"All right," Trevelyan cut in. "Maybe letting you meet Cole around everyone was a bad idea."

"You don't say."

Cassandra stepped forward and thrust her hand out to Garrett, “I don't care about your past, so long as you are willing to help us fight Coryphaeus, I welcome you to the inquisition.” She was obviously on edge, not really knowing how to approach the thief, and seeming to default on forced politeness.

Garrett regarded her hand with a small shake of his head, “What is it with you people and insisting on touching me?”

“Garrett, you’re being an ass.” the inquisitor chastised.

“Right.” Garrett shook her hand with a quick jerk, both parties pulling back quickly.

“I take it you don’t like people very much,” Blackwall pointed out.

Garrett shrugged, “According to your Beloved Inquisitor, I don’t like much of anything.” he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not true, but arguing with him is like arguing with a toddler. You get nowhere and feel foolish after trying.”

“I’m not that stubborn.”

“Garret, when we were little did you or did you not spend three days in a tree so that you didn't have to eat your damn asparagus?”

Trevelyan blushed as Varric laughed hard, “Oh, please tell me that’s true!”

“I was eleven!” He defended, “Also it was broccoli, asshole.”

Garrett smirked, “See? Stubborn.”

“And I seem to recall you feeding yours to the dog.”

“Yeah, but I never got caught.”

Dorian made a show of pulling Solas’ chair near to him and perching himself upon it. “Please continue. This is great fun.”

“You miss the dog.” Cole said absentmindedly. “You remember him licking your face, and digging holes in the yard so he could lay in them.”

“Fang did miss, you by the way. Every time you’d leave he’d pace the grounds for days, we think he was looking for you.” Trevelyan said quickly to distract Garrett from glowering at the boy.

“Dumb dog.” the smile that tugged at his lips betrayed his degrading tone. “I…” He cleared his throat and dropped his voice to a near inaudible level. “How is the family? Are they all…”

“Safe?”

Garrett nodded.

“Yes, I had Cullen send a handful of his troops to make sure everyone was okay. Gwaine sent them back with a nasty message about being able to defend our home by himself. The soldiers, said he had a small army camped out there.”

“I’ll bet ma just loved that.”

Trevelyan sighed, “I don’t know, but i doubt she is being cooperative.”

“Your mother not the giving sort?” Dorian hedged, crossing his legs and leaning back in the deep chair as if to get comfortable.

“Oh she’s giving--”

“--But you get mud on her floor and she’ll rip your heart right out.” Garrett interrupted.

“She’s not that bad!” Trevelyan stifled a chuckle.

“On more than one occasion she actually breathed fire.” Garrett countered.

“I hope you are exaggerating!” Cassandra asked.

Bull stood a little straighter, “You say that like your mother is part dragon.”

“I’m not convinced she’s not.” Garrett added, before Trevelyan could get a word in edgewise.

“Garrett!”

“What? You’ve seen it.”

The Inquisitor was taken aback, “Can you maybe take a breath between insulting our mother?”

“Actually, I always thought dragon was a compliment.”

“As much fun as it is to watch the two of you bicker like children,” Vivienne stated, sweeping past Garrett, to tediously adjust the flyaway hairs the inquisitor had an abundance of. “I really do have matters to attend to, my dear. So, as long as your little thief doesn't come upstairs to bother me we should get along splendidly.”

Garrett’s head whipped in her direction, “Little thief?” He growled, “Little?”

She glided out of the room without another word, leaving Garrett glaring at her back as she left.

“Well, you could put a little meat on your bones.”

Garrett snorted, “You sound like ma. Do you have a place for me to hole up or can I go claim something?”

The Inquisitor sighed, he seemed to do that more often when his brother was around. "Yes, we have a room for you. It's up in one of the watchtowers, you still like heights right?"

Garrett nodded once, "anything high works for me."

"I'll show it to you then," he addressed the rest of his companions then, "so he's safe now? I don't have to worry about him?"

Cassandra was first to respond, "so long as his interests continue to align with yours."

Everyone else muttered words of agreement except for Cole, who slid off the scaffolding to stand beside Garrett staring at his face intently. Or more specifically his eye.

Garrett seemed to be attempting to ignore him, and raised a brow at the Inquisitor, "just point me in the direction, I'll find it on my own."

The Inquisitor patted his shoulder, "come on, it's this way."

Trevelyan lead him back out to the courtyard, and down the steps, Cole following closely behind. They crossed the courtyard in silence and headed for the tower beside the one Cullen had occupied. It had a similar layout, except, of course, it had roof access. Trevelyan opened the door for Garrett and flicked his wrist, the candles and fireplace leaping to life at his command.

Garrett gave him the stink eye but Trevelyan ignored it, giving a small smile, "will this do?"

Garrett nodded, taking in the large room, "I don't mind smaller spaces, I don't need this much room."

"Really all we have available are larger rooms and towers." The inquisitor clarified, "Your bed is tucked under the stairs there, and you have an armoire down here and some desks upstairs. I was able to get a few chests for you and these doors all lock. I wasn't able to get you any tapestries or curtains in here yet, but I have some coming. Oh and the bathhouses are down--"

"Garret." The thief cut him off. "You're rambling. I'm fine. This is nice, don't work yourself into a frenzy to get me a bunch of crap I can't bring back to The City with me." He began to make his way up the steps to the upper landing there.

"I know you don't need much of anything but... Maker, Garrett I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm still me. Nothing has changed." Garrett clarified. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy, I know how to take care of myself."

Cole shifted closer to Garrett, Trevelyan snatched his hand before he ascended, and shook his head, "give him space."

Cole's eyebrows married, "but his eye. It can see into the fade. I want to see it. I want to know why."

"What did Creepy Kid say?" Garrett stood at the top of the stairs, glaring over the railing.

"You can see the fade. When you close your dull eye and focus, the fade helps you find the things you are looking for. Traps, to avoid. Objects, to steal--"

"Kid. Enough. I'm very tired and not in the mood." Garrett's voice was almost, well, kind. He didn't snap and it was clear his fear of Cole had subsided a bit. "If you really must see it, I'll let you take a look later."

"Yes, please. Soon?"

"Garrett is normally asleep during the day, Cole. Maybe later tonight." Trevelyan offered hesitantly, when Garrett didn't fight him on it, he said, "let's just let him rest, Cole. I'm sure it's been a very long day for him."

XXX

Garrett wasn't sure what to make of the kid but he wasn't in a state to try and figure him out. He had been up for an entire night and most of the day. He was beat.

His curiosity kept him from sleep however. The tower he had been given was tucked neatly in a corner, so no one had to pass through his tower to get anywhere. And it was large. Two stories tall and then some, with a ladder leading up to the roof. He likely could see all of Skyhold from that perch.

There was only one fireplace and it was on the lower floor, along with his bed and a lounging chair and what he assumed was a dining table. There were two matching elaborate rugs laid out on both floors. They were unneeded in Garrett's opinion but he wouldn't say no to a barrier between his feet and the cold stone floor.

He found he liked the windows, they were small slivers letting very little light in, he was also vastly pleased he could fit through them. After all there was a reason he maintained his thin frame. He started up the ladder in the far corner, and pushed the hatch open. The top of the tower being just as impressive and vast as the rest of Skyhold.

His brother had chosen his fortace well. It was defensible and it seemed rather secure. It also seemed comfortable considering all the smiling faces and jolly laughing Garrett had observed. He resisted the urge to perch between two of those large concrete outcroppings. A hooded man dressed all in black dwelling in the ramparts like a crow at night was one thing, but in broad daylight? He'd be spotted before he even realized it.

He descended to first floor and began to shed his leather armor and tools. He stashed most of it in the armoire he was given, taking only his bow and a handful of broad arrows to bed with him. He tucked the bow in the crease between the bed and the wall and shoved the arrows in his pillowcase. He was likely being paranoid but who's to say someone here doesn't want him dead? He'd rather be paranoid than six feet under. Or ash... Or whatever Fereldans did with there did with their dead. He didn't believe in all that superstitious shit. He always stood behind the notion if he could see it and touch it then it was real.

Curses, the fade, the beyond, the maker? In his opinion, were fairy tales. Stories to scare or give hope to children that were taken just too damn far.

Garrett stripped himself of the last of his clothing, because he hadn't been able to sleep in clothes since he was about fifteen, and took out a small pouch of jerky he had packed for the trip. He had expected the trek up that godawful mountain to take longer than it had, but he had stumbled upon a small group of Inquisition soldiers with a covered cart. Even though his last experience on a cart was one he'd preferred not to repeat, he was cold and it had been more than a little easy to slip in and bury himself under the large amount of animal skins.

Turned out getting in the cart was the easy part. It was getting out without having to knock out two guards who likely would have killed him, that was a bit more difficult. Otherwise he would never have gone out of his way to hurt his brother's forces.

He burrowed into the bed as quick as he was able because the cold up there bit into his flesh and popped the jerky in his mouth. He hoped they wouldn't be too sore over the events, because he'd never explain himself, or even be able to if ever he was given the chance. He wondered about that as he chewed, would they forgive and forget, if their Inquisitor told them to?

Likely not. But he could still hope.

When his door opened and shut quietly, his instincts kicked in full gear, one twist and his arrow and bow were in hand, his bow pulled at the ready. He burst out of the blankets, bow drawn earning him a high pitched squeak and a loud crashing noise as a tray of food was dropped.

"What is the matter with you? Savage!" The Inquisitor's Spymaster growled.

"What are you doing barging in without knocking?" He snapped back, assuring his blanket was still covering his hips, at least, after his little over zealous spring he had made out of the coverings. Thankfully, nothing was showing but he was still vastly uncomfortable with no cover, no hood, no fucking armor. And the assassin in his room.

Oh yeah, This could only end well...

"The Inquisitor asked if one of us could be sure you ate something. Cullen claimed he was busy and Josephine was afraid you would take something from her. So I guess I drew the short straw because here I am." She hissed, crouching to clean the scattered contents of the tray.

He lowered his weapon and moved to help her, stopping only when his calves brushed together, reminding him that he was still very naked. He groaned quietly.

Could this day get any better?

He wrapped the blanket around himself, covering his body as much as he was able, and moved to help her pick up the food sprawled across the floor.

Her ice blue eyes were sharp as she regarded him, "I can clean it up myself, Thief. I'm more than capable."

"I know you're capable, I'm helping." He snapped back. Damn did that woman know how to make his blood boil. "But I can go sit in the chair over there and watch you clean. It's no skin off my nose."

Her eyes lost some of their fire and she dropped them to the floor. "You're right." She whispered, "you don't have to help."

He scooped at a handful of peas and dropped them on the tray, not intending to leave her. He had scared her after all.

When all the food was on the tray and off the floor, he picked it up as he stood. She following suit. She snatched the tray away without meeting his eyes and grumbled, "I'll go get you some more food."

"Don't bother." He offered, gently. Trying to be soothing. "I eat like a bird anyway. Tell Trevelyan he's not my mother and he better stop acting like it."

The fire returned to those intense eyes of hers, "You say that like it's a threat."

"I'll slap a wig and a pair of breasts on him. There's the threat."

Her puffy pink lips twitched on one side, betraying her annoyed gaze, "you say that so seriously."

Up close, it was hard not to stare at those big almond shaped eyes, the graceful ridge of her pert nose and her high dusty pink cheekbones. Those playful little wisps of ruddy red hair peeked out from under her hood. She truly was a beautiful woman, wasn't she? He shook his head to dispel the thought. What was the matter with him? When he had said he'd take her to bed before he had been joking. Now, he wondered if it had actually been an invitation. Or at least been taken that way.

He cleared his throat when he realised he hadn't answered her, "If you think I can't humiliate my own brother you are seriously discounting my abilities."

She tilted her head slightly at him, it didn't take much thought to figure she had actually labeled him a invilad.

"This savage can use big words, you know."

She blinked, not knowing it seemed, how to respond. "I-I know. I noticed before, in the war room. That wasn't what I..." She stopped herself and her cheeks darkened a shade. "A-are you... Clothed under there?"

Was that what she had been thinking? Had she been... What, picturing him naked?

He dropped his gaze to the blanket, wrapped lightly around his body, the top portion hanging open a little exposing his bare chest right down to his belly button. "Yes, I'm naked. I sleep naked." He finally clarified.

A thrill went through him when he said the word naked and her cheeks grew ever darker. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Can you handle that?"

Her eyes immediately focused on the floor and she began backing away, "I-I see, well I'm sorry I ah... Interrupted you. I'll just ah..." She backed into the door and gave a small squeak as the door handle poked her behind.

He chuckled and reached for the door to let her leave, she sprung away from his hand to which he just raised his eyebrow at her and threw her a cocky grin.

"Thank you..." She muttered in passing as she swept out the door and into the sunlight. Her red face competing with the color of the setting sun.

He locked his door this time, and crossed the room to bury himself back into his bed. The grin was still firmly planted on his face and as he closed his eyes, those high cheekbones giving off that alluring blush, flashed in his mind's eye. It was a bit poetic, wasn't it?

**  
A thief attracted to an assassin... Ah, the mayhem they could cause.**


	5. Nightmares And Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '..."Trouble sleeping, thief?" 
> 
> "Is there a way we can do this where we don't have to talk?"
> 
> "Yes... Of course, I could forget an ingredient, make you jittery instead of calm. I hope I don't do that..."
> 
> Oh, so that's how he was going to play it. Garrett huffed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest, "if you must know, it's not for me. It's for your beloved inquisitor."
> 
> That gave the mage pause, "is he alright?"
> 
> Garrett nodded. "Bad dreams, but you would know all about that."
> 
> "Interesting." The mage mused.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Your tone wasn't condescending." He clarified, "it was sympathetic."
> 
> "So?"
> 
> The elf shrugged, "not many people are."...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started out with Smut but I wasn't really feeling it about halfway through, sorry. Just a tease!

The Inquisitor breathed an exasperated sigh, today had been long. The high point definitely being introducing his brother to his companions. It could have gone better, but then again knowing Garrett it could have gone worse. Much worse. No one had lost a limb so far so the Inquisitor chalked it up as a win.

He shuffled over to his bed on weak legs, turned and just dropped onto the mountain of fluff. He toed his boots from his feet as he attempted to undo the myriad of clasps on the front of his shirt. Silently cursing Josephine for her choice of outfit, his fingers fumbled, and he groaned in frustration.

“Would you like some help with that?”

Dorian’s voice was a welcome surprise, and he propped himself on his elbows to grin at the beautiful man standing before him, hands on his hips. He only wore a dark red robe that kissed the ground and his thick fluffy boots he only wore indoors on account of the soft soles. He looked, as he always did, absolutely delectable. From his fuzzy boots to his perfect hair, Dorian was a creature of comfort and he made sure everyone knew it.

Dorian pushed Garret back onto the bed and wormed his way in between the inquisitor’s thighs. With Dorian’s quick hands, Garret’s shirt was off in no time at all.

“Undress many men lying helplessly in bed do you?” Garret teased.

“Only those who are worthy to be seen naked.” he ran a single finger over Garret’s nipple and swirled a tight circle over it, making Garret gasp. The motion shooting straight to his cock. “Lately there has only been one man worthy…” he dropped down to lick that nipple, inciting a moan from the other man.

“Shall I be in charge tonight?” Dorian asked kissing his way up Garret’s chest, watching the muscles bunch under his touch.

"Hummmm..." The inquisitor moaned, "I suppose, if you must."

Dorian gave a small husky laugh, brushing his fingers lightly over Garret's erection, "someone likes the idea more than he lets on."

Garret hissed and rolled his hips into the touch, "yes..."

Dorian's lips were upon his before he had time to blink, that talented tongue exploring every inch of Garret's mouth. Garret moaned and rocked his hips up against Dorian's, it turned into a deliciously torturous caress but nothing wholly satisfying.

Dorian's hand dove underneath Garret's small clothes to cup his rigid member, causing Garret to arch his back, undulating in a wave--

When a knock sounded at the door, "Your Worship?"

Both men froze. Silencing themselves as much as their heavy breathing would allow. The inquisitor began to sit up but an insistent hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Don't you dare." Dorian hissed. "I'll not have work get in the way of sex, Garret."

"But--"

"Garret, do not let that scout in." He growled low in his throat.

The inquisitor warred with lust. Half of his body craving Dorian's touch telling him to simply forget the man at the door and get on with their nightly tryst. Then again the other half of him was the inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition, a man who would never turn from his duties. Lust lost.

He kissed Dorian's hand and his eyes burned with annoyance, "you wouldn't like me half as much if I didn't answer the door."

Dorian was left on the bed cursing in Trevine and suddenly Garret was glad he didn't understand a word of it. He descended the steps and made sure to keep his hips tucked behind the door as he opened it. "Yes?"

The scout, who had been pacing the hall as if unsure what to do, suddenly turned at attention and thrust a large paper package at him. "This just arrived from Orlais, Your Worship! You had said to deliver it without delay sire!"

Garret breathed a sigh of relief, it was not a huge crisis. Corypheus wasn't knocking at the gates, it was simply his package. He took it with a smile to the scout, the weight of it surprising him a bit, but then he had bought the best he could find. "Yes, thank you. This is actually just what I needed."

The scout bowed and practically ran from his presence. He knew some of the men still feared speaking with him directly but he had hoped it would get better after Haven, not worse. He shut the door with a sigh and made sure the latch was locked.

No more interruptions. Or so he hoped.

He bounded up the stairs to find Dorian practically pouting in front of the fire. He was lounging in the deep seated chair, with his arms crossed haughtily and his legs crossed elegantly. "I'm mad at you."

"I can see that."

Dorian turned his burning gaze on Garret who almost wanted to shrink from the heat of it. Almost.

"Would you like to know what happened at the door?"

"No. I couldn’t care less if the world was ending. You ignored my request."

"Request? Is that what it was?"

Dorian fluttered his hand in the air as if to shoo a pesky fly, "request, demand, whatever. I made it and you were supposed to heed it."

The inquisitor titled his head at the haughty man, "Dorian... Come now--"

"No. You're in trouble. Convince me to forgive you."

Garrett smirked at the other man, and shrugged, "well if I must convince you, I'm glad this came when it did."

He kneeled in front of the other mage and set the thick package on Dorian's lap. Dorian eyed it with suspicion and annoyance, also a small amount of curiosity. "And just what is this?"

"I got you a present, it took a little while but I was able to convince a tailor to cut into it."

Dorian's eyebrows bounced in surprise but he quickly veiled the expression. "You can't give me something pretty every time we fight, you know."

"Let me know when it stops working." He tapped the package instantly. "Come now, I want to see how it turned out."

Dorian hooked his finger through the twine holding the package together and burned the sting apart. His slim fingers gingerly pulled the paper away to reveal the dark brown fur coat. Dorian gasped as he unfolded it and the weight of it actually slapped the floor with a loud thump.

"My... It's beautiful! Where did you..."

The inquisitor stood, pulling Dorian up with him, "let's see how it fits." He loosened the tie on Dorian's robe and pushed the silk from his shoulders, he then replaced it with the coat.

"It's perfect..." Dorian breathed burying his face into the soft fur. He peeked a coy grin just out of the fur, "bribery will get you everywhere it seems."

The inquisitor gathered Dorian into his arms and placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose, "it's not bribery, Dorian. I wanted to give you a gift. And I must say, it looks stunning on you."

"Everything looks stunning on me!" He said with an arrogance that didn't truly meet his eyes, a soft blush dusted his cheeks and he ducked his chin a bit so as to not meet Garret's eyes.

"Do you know how difficult it was to get your measurements without your knowledge? I'm surprised you didn't know about it sooner." He said to bring Dorian back from whatever dark place his mind had retreated to.

"I imagine Leliana would have them?"

Garret shook his head, "can't ask her, she doesn't know about us."

He blinked, "oh. Well perhaps.." Garret dropped his head to explore Dorian's neck with his tongue, feeling his heart rate accelerate under his touch.

"Do you still want to be in charge? Or do I still have to beg for your forgiveness?"

Dorian shrugged a little out of the coat, peeking his flushed shoulder out for Garret's attention. "Well... It is a fine coat...." He mused.

Garret nodded, trailing his kisses to the other man's shoulder and down to his nipple.

"I'm sure it must have cost a great d-eal of coin." His voice hitched on the word as Garret tweaked his other nipple between his fingers.

"How-however, I'm still upset with you..."

Garret smirked, drawing Dorian's nipple in his mouth and suckling gently while his hand traveled south over the toned abs of his lover. "I can make it up to you," his lips slurred over tawny skin, "if that is your wish." He took Dorian's hard length in his hand and ran his thumb over the sensitive head. "You're the boss tonight."

Dorian shuttered and wrapped his arms around the inquisitors shoulders, "I rather like that idea, I think."

XXX

Garrett could easily entertain himself. After all there were days in The City when it just wasn't worth it to leave the clock tower. That's why late into the night he was still checking his equipment, before he allowed himself the prize of polishing up the shimmering trinkets he had swiped along the way to Skyhold. He had his feet propped up toward the fire, because, damn, it was cold in the mountains, and was tucked as much in a corner of the room as possible. The openness of the elaborate keep not something he was used to nor particularly fond of.

It was late and all the residents of Skyhold were catching much needed rest, so when Trevelyan's door whipped open and the man stumbled out, Garrett found himself on his feet in a hurry. Trevelyan was donned only in flowy dark sleeping pants, his upper half was bare save for the family crest hanging loosely from his neck. His eyes were unfocused, his hair disheveled, and his body was covered in sweat. So much so that the pants were sticking to his legs.

He lurched toward his throne-like chair and flopped into it without much grace. He propped his elbows onto his knees and buried his head into his hands. Ah... A nightmare. Garrett remembered those nights. They always brought Trevelyan to his lowest state, and though he'd never admit it, Garrett couldn't stand to see his brother this way.

Remembering all too well what helped the younger man in the past, Garrett took a small scrap of parchment and quickly wrote down the ingredients Bann had absentmindedly told him in the past. Garrett then crept toward the kitchen. He snagged a pot and set it on the low fire burning, then he added some milk and waited for it to simmer. Garrett tapped his foot impatiently, recalling vaguely Odette making fun of his cooking. He liked things that were done quickly so it was always high heat, needless to say he burned a lot of meals.

Thankfully, he was good at this. It was the only thing to calm him as a child too. Living as he did, he needed to become self sufficient. The second tiny bubbles began to form he liberated the pot from the fire, found a clean mug and poured the milk. He wrapped a rag over it to keep it warm and made his way to the elf's room.

The elf was curled up on his couch, his head buried under a thin blanket, his feet poking out and dangling over the armrest. Garrett set the mug on the table and nudged the sleeping mage to consciousness.

"Hey.... mage." Garrett had forgotten his name and was not about to ask him what it was.

The first thing that freed itself were those ears, it made Garrett want to laugh a little, the sight was an interesting one, however he fought the urge and plastered a serious expression on his face. The mage peeked an eye out from under the blanket and sat up slowly, cocooning himself as he did.

He yawned, covering it mostly with the blanket and then shuttered, "yes...." He rasped, "was there something you needed, thief?"

Garrett held the small scrap of parchment out to the mage who just blinked at it a few times. "It's a potion. Can you make it?"

The elf blinked again and snaked his thin arm out to capture the list of ingredients. He studied it momentarily and then hazy eyes met Garrett's. "This is a simple calming tonic. Why do you need it?"

Garrett bit down on his molars, he just needed this done. "Look, can you make it or not?"

He got a few more blinks and then the mage nodded, "of course I can. When do you need it?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?" Garrett practically growled.

The elf's eyes narrowed at him, "you know, asking a favor usually comes with a please."

Garrett groaned, "please," he spat, "are you happy? Now quick like a bunny."

He was greeted with a raised eyebrow, nothing more.

"Look, i don't ask people for anything. You're lucky in not threatening you, okay?"

The mage shrugged and stood. He opened a small chest underneath the table in the center if the room and began to combine all the ingredients into a small vial. "Trouble sleeping, thief?"

"Is there a way we can do this where we don't have to talk?"

"Yes... Of course, I could forget an ingredient, make you jittery instead of calm. I hope I don't do that..."

Oh, so that's how he was going to play it. Garrett huffed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest, "if you must know, it's not for me. It's for your beloved inquisitor."

That gave the mage pause, "is he alright?"

Garrett nodded. "Bad dreams, but you would know all about that."

"Interesting." The mage mused.

"What?"

"Your tone wasn't condescending." He clarified, "it was sympathetic."

"So?"

The elf shrugged, "not many people are."

"Yeah well not many people have to hold their screaming little brother for hours because the demons are clawing at his dreams." Garrett bit.

The elf swung his gaze upward but Garrett quickly avoided the look, staring at the paintings on the wall beside him. He had said too much, he didn't normally do that. It made him uncomfortable. He made like he was brushing it off and shrugged, "we were kids, I didn't like to see him cry." He snapped his eyes toward the potion, "is it ready?"

The mage seemed to shake himself from whatever thought had entered his mind and corked the vial. He shook it and whispered some elven words, making it glow a bit before fading to its normal color. "I made it a bit more potent. It'll help him sleep for the rest of the night."

Garrett retrieved the mug and cursed his damn luck. It had grown cold in the fucking freezing keep. He jerked away, nearly spilling the milk everywhere when the elf's hand hovered over the mug and the milk steamed again. "Jeez, warn me next time you do that!"

He all but growled at the mage.

He seemed taken aback, "I was only saving you a trip to the kitchens." He offered the vial to Garrett who took it with a small nod of his head.

Garrett sighed, opened the potion and tipped it into the milk. "Sorry," he murmured. "I don't like magic."

The mage nodded, "I can see that, however, are you aware that your brother is a mage?"

Garrett rolled his eyes, "yeah and look at where he is now."

"You have a magic eye."

"Not by choice." Garrett murmured. He looked the mage in the eye and held up the mug, "thank you for this. Sorry I woke you." He had dredged up all the training Bann Trevelyan had hammered into his head as a child and tried his damnedest to be polite. Shocking the elf yet again. It was kind of fun.

He bowed out of the room and slipped into the throne room to find Trevelyan still sweating and heaving, staring very intently at his own toes.

"Garret," it had been a while since his own name had left his lips, and it felt odd, but Trevelyan's wide neon eyes swung up to his own and he tugged his hood off to give him an unhindered view of his face. A hood does little to calm fears after all. Garrett took Trevelyan's hand and transferred the hot mug into his grasp. "I brought you something hot. Drink, it will help."

Trevelyan's hands trembled hard as he brought the drink to his lips, Garrett didn't take his hands off of the younger male's to help him keep the drink from spilling all over the place. When Trevelyan was done for the moment Garrett set it on the floor and kneeled at his brother's feet, the frightened male not releasing his hands.

"How bad was it?"

Trevelyan only shook his head, his whole body still quaking.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Garrett offered, knowing full well Trevelyan would never want to talk about the nightmares.

He shook his head again as expected and Garrett pulled one of his hands away to retrieve the mug again. "Here, you need to finish it before it gets cold."

It had already helped the shaking, so Trevelyan took what was offered and all but chugged the warm drink down without assistance.

~*~

Dorian had fallen asleep in a lovely cocoon of warmth, his lover curled around his back and a heavy fur wrapped and tucked firmly around his front. He had been comfortable enough that when his lover had gotten up to take a piss he hadn't even budged even though he had woken slightly at his absence. Garret, however, seemed to be taking much longer than usual, considering the empty side of the bed began to grow cold at its vacancy.

Dorian sat up, glaring toward the chamber pot.... Where his lover was not. He blinked hard, trying to banish the sleepiness from his eyes as he took in the room before him. The desk was empty, the chair in front of the fireplace was vacant, and the couch across the way, unoccupied. He furrowed his brow in annoyance. It was so late, where could he have possibly gone?

Dorian whipped the blankets off in a dramatic huff and quickly realised he shouldn't have done that when a frightful chill ran over his exposed body. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and donned the heavy fur robe-like coat his lover had given him. He slipped into socks and his boots and descended the stairs seeking to find his heater and get him back where he belonged. Namely in his bed with Dorian wrapped firmly around him.

As he swept through the first door he wasn't sure if he had expected to find the man in the tower leading up to his bedroom or not, still disappointment filled his breast at the very empty, very cold tower. He padded over to the door that would take him to the throne room and thought better of barging out there, so he cracked the door and stopped when he heard whispered voices. Shamelessly, he lifted his ear to catch the words being said.

"You don't want to talk about it?" He heard the thief ask. His tone was soft and calming, as if he was trying to coax an animal out of hiding. "Here, you need to finish it before it gets cold."

Finish what? Talk about what? Dorian dared to crack the door enough to poke his head into the darkened hall. The thief Garret had been so keen on bringing to Skyhold was kneeling beside the inquisitor, holding his hand and running his thumb in little circles on the back of his palm.

"They're bad again." Garret murmured, his voice all gravel.

"I can tell. I haven't seen you this worked up since you were nine." The thief squeezed Garret's hand and patted it reassuringly. "Are you feeling better now?"

The inquisitor nodded, his shoulders began slumping, "much, thank you. What was in that milk? It tasted weird."

"Your mage friend made a powerful calming potion for you."

"Vivenne?"

"No, not Snooty Bitch. The Elf-Mage."

Garret snorted and smacked the thief's hand. "You nicknamed Vivenne Snooty Bitch?"

The thief shrugged, "you think I'm going to actually remember all those names? You must be crazy."

"Did you remember anyone's name?"

The thief shook his head and rattled off his list of nicknames he had bestowed upon the inquisitor's companions. "Let's see, there's Crazy Strong Orisian Woman, Dwarven Smart-Ass, Elf-Mage, Overcompensating Beard Man, Big-Ass Horn Male, Lunatic Elf Girl, Snooty Bitch, Messere FullOfHimself, and Quiet Creepy Kid." The thief shrugged, "and you already know the ones I use for your advisers."

The inquisitor yawned, "I do?"

Garrett rolled his eyes, "yes, Hoity-Toity Bureaucrat, Captain Curly-Q, and Gorgeous Assassin Puppeteer."

Garret laughed and his eyes began to shut, clearly the tonic was working very quickly through his system. "You like Leliana, don't you?"

The thief snorted, "now you really are talking crazy."

"But she's the only one you didn't judge harshly. And, you know, gorgeous was in her little title."

"You obviously didn't hear the word assassin." He spat the word as if it was poison. "She kills people, kid."

"So do I." Garret said sadly, "I wish I didn't have to. It's not easy." He whacked the thief's shoulder playfully, "and call me kid one more time and we are going to have issues. I'm only three years younger than you." His head fell to his chest, as if his neck had given up on its job.

The thief took notice and hefted the larger male up onto his feet. "Come on, kid. Let's get you back in bed."

Dorian shut the door as quietly as he was able and booked it up to the inquisitor's room, not really knowing where else to go. There was no other outlet but the door they would soon come through, and the thief didn't know about them. He wasn't sure if Garret wanted the thief to know yet.

He hid in the room beside his lover's bed, with the ladder access to the top of the room, so that he could still hear and see everything. He swiftly and quietly slipped up the ladder and watched from behind an owl statue as the thief struggled to trudge the nearly sleeping Inquisitor up the steps.

"Garret," the thief growled, "you're heavy, I need you to use those god-given legs you've got." His voice was strained, but at least they were almost at the bed.

The inquisitor seemed to take the hint and straightened as much as he was able and toppled onto the bed. The thief laughed softly and covered him with the thick blanket.

"Thank you...." The inquisitor breathed.

"Don't get used to it." The thief chuckled as he tucked Garret's feet under the blankets. "I will never be like mom."

Garret laughed, then a small snore sounded from him. The thief tousled the inquisitor's hair, much like an older brother would, and padded down the steps and closed the door behind him.

Dorian was intrigued to say the least. They acted like loving brothers in private. Bickered like children in public. He smiled at the thought of the Inquisitor still being no more than a kid in the other man's eyes. It was odd to see.

He crept back down to the bed and glared at the inquisitor, who likely had no idea he had hidden just so no one found out about them. It was exasperating. His annoyed stare morphed into a different sort of heat as he realised he could make the Inquisitor pay for his trouble. And he would. He'd prod him about it until Garret gave in. Which he would, he always did.

Dorian shed the fur coat and boots and  wormed under the covers and into his lover's strong arms. Arms which pulled him closer, tucking his head snugly under his scruffy chin. A hand carded through his hair and the other one gripped his ass. Ooh, how he loved both of those hands.

"Dorian...I love you."

Dorian froze. His position made it so he couldn't see the other man's face, but he had a feeling Garret wasn't awake. Hope threatened to form in his chest and warred with his past experiences.

He didn't mean it.

Did he?

XXX

Garrett took Trevelyan to bed slowly on purpose, knowing full well Messere FullOfHimself was peeking in on their private conversation in the throne room. And hearing the rather loud footsteps barreling up to the room was his first clue that they didn't want their "fun time" known to anyone.

He couldn't hide his chuckle when he was pulling the blanket over Trevelyan's feet, and could plainly see the mage ducked behind the owl statue. Did he really think he was that sneaky?

Garrett would play like he didn't know. He didn't need to gossip and having that little tidbit of information was useful. Besides he wanted to see how it played out. He hadn't spent much time with the mustached mage, so he wouldn't truly judge him. Yet.

  
Trevelyan must have seen something good him, otherwise he would have kicked him out of his bed by now. Garrett was patient. He could make up his own mind about the noble, and maybe then he'd see if he was really good enough for his little brother.


	6. Unintentionally Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now will you admit that he is dangerous?” Cullen grumbled, sheathing his sword.
> 
> “I never said he wasn’t. He’s just a little high strung that's all.”
> 
> “Inquisitor, Cullen is high strung--” Leliana started.
> 
> “--What? No I am not!”
> 
> “He is a lunatic with a death wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me say SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not posting this sooner... A combination of Real Life drama, horrible writer's block, and a complete and utter disdain for the first few drafts of this chapter. Seriously, I rewrote it like five times! But it's finally out and as an apology i posted the seventh chapter at the same time (within the same day)! Hope you are still enjoying my imagination! Love the comments!!!

Garrett hung up in the rafters as the Inquisitor ordered people around like he had been born to do it. It made sense, Bann trained all of his children to be leaders. It was odd, the change in him when he was in charge. He didn't barrel through issues and no problem seemed to be too small. Even when his advisers said something that wasn't to his liking, he listened.

It was easy to see why they had made Trevelyan the Inquisitor.

Garrett stood and walked along the rafters a little to shake off some nervous energy. He had been awake some five hours while the inquisitor had risen only about an hour ago. By this time to his body he was normally on a job. He never could just laze around, he was a generally busy person. He need to move, to do, to have a goal or purpose. Even after the whole Erin/Primal escapade when he was almost too tired to move he had his clocktower. He would tweak or fix the clock, so he could do _something_. Now that he was finally out of his slump his itch to steal was coming back with a vengeance.

As the inquisitor prattled on about troop positions and shipments that were delayed and a myriad of other problems that came with being in charge, Garrett circled the room like a bird. Hopping from one rafter to the next, prying open the ancient ducts used for airflow, and ultimately settling on the beam above The Inquisitor's throne.

He was bored. Bored and annoyed that Trevelyan didn't know it.

His impish side decided to rear it's ugly head as he drew a water arrow and shot out the touch closest to Trevelyan. The Commander and Ambassador both jumped slightly, then four pairs of glares landed squarely on him.

He put his bow away and hopped back over to the long table where they were still quiet and glaring.

"Give me a job." He finally said. "I'll be out of your hair if you just give me a job."

"We don't have a job for you yet Garrett. Just relax until we have a heading for you."

"You mean to tell me you had my city ass trudge through the fucking mountains so you could tell me 'sorry no job'?" He growled.

Trevelyan sighed and set down the parchment he was reading before being interrupted, "I'm saying you arrived here three days earlier than expected so now you must suffer."

"You asked for my help without even knowing when or if I'd have something to do once I got here?"

"Garrett I don't have time to babysit you, just go entertain yourself. You'll have something to do before you know it."

"Babysit me?" Garrett hissed, "boy you better think on all the vile things I could do to you from up here before you go insulting a petty man like me."

Trevelyan was unfazed by the threat and just waved him away, "go play outside."

Garrett knew this was the Inquisitor talking, not his little brother. His little brother wasn't stupid enough to insult and order him around. And Garrett would admit he was a little petty and a very strong believer in what goes around comes around. And Trevelyan knew all of this well. So when he loosed a broad head arrow pinning his brother's sleeve to the table, he knew Trevelyan would chalk it up as a temper tantrum and forgive him, eventually.

"Garrett!"

What he hadn't expected was the Assassin and the Commander to take his little tantrum seriously. He drew his sword and she pulled her bow on him and shot at Garrett's head before Trevelyan could get out his, "no wait!"

Luckily Garrett didn't get his reputation for being slippery from rumors. He dropped off the beam narrowly avoiding the shot and landed on the table a choke arrow leveled at her. The assassin didn't budge, her bow aimed between his eyes.

He smirked at her, "you're quick, Assassin."

She sneared at him, "you threatened the Inquisitor. Give me a reason to keep my arrow out of your skull."

He shrugged, "my charm."

"Leliana no! Listen, you kill him and I'll never hear the end of it from my mother. Besides, if he wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"What do you care? You never even see her anymore." Garrett muttered.

"And you!" Trevelyan growled, "is _this_  behaving yourself?"

"I never agreed to that."

"Get out before I let Leliana shoot you!" Trevelyan thrust his free arm toward the front door, awkwardly since he had to point across his body to accomplish the gesture.

Garrett shrugged and dropped off the table. "Your arm stuck?"

"Shut up!"

Garrett smiled as Trevelyan's shout echoed through the hall, if he ever couldn't steal anymore he might be able to sustain himself by pissing his sibling off.

He had forgotten just how fun it was to string the boy out. Get his feathers ruffled and see that backbone present itself. He was entirely too nice in Garrett's opinion and every once in a while everyone needed a good snap.

XXX

Trevelyan sighed hard as the doors shut behind Garrett. He couldn't say he hadn’t seen that coming. Garrett had been a busybody since as long as Trevelyan could remember. Simple country life had bored the hell out of him on good days. It seemed to be part of the reason he always was drawn back to the city. He’d get twitchy and it annoyed him that noone else in the family was that way.

Trevelyan yanked the arrow from the table and glared at it.

“Now will you admit that he is dangerous?” Cullen grumbled, sheathing his sword.

“I never said he wasn’t. He’s just a little high strung thats all.”

“Inquisitor, Cullen is high strung--” Leliana started.

“--What? No I am not!”

“He is a lunatic with a death wish.”

Trevelyan shook his head and dropped the arrow on the table. “I wouldn’t say that. He made this. I say that’s genius, not lunacy.”

“Some people say the two are not unrelated.” Josephine stated simply.

“Are any of those people here?” Trevelyan asked pointedly. No one responded so he nodded, “Good, liston I’m aware that he is difficult to handle but he’s worth it. Trust me, underneath that impassive stare is a flesh and blood human… sometimes.”

“I pray you are right, Your Worship.” Leliana sighed.

XXX

Garrett considered going to his tower but he was still wired. He didn't want to sit and read or make arrows or even modify his bow, which was always his fallback when all else failed. Perhaps he could get a small clock to work on? He shook his head to dismiss the thought, that kept his mind going but it was still sitting.

His eyes caught sight of the sparring ring being put to good use as two soldiers practiced together. They were good. The commander was doing a nice job with his forces. And Garrett had to admit, for pulling an army out of their ass the Inquisition was now a force to be reckoned with.

He headed for the tavern, sticking to the wall out of sheer force of habit, taking the roundabout way to avoid as many eyes as possible. He slipped inside, keeping a wary eye on the Qunari who was lounged in the corner. He was the one who Garrett watched because in spite of looking like an aloof man, Garrett could see he was a sharp tack. He was the only person to notice Garrett enter, he tipped his tankard in Garrett's direction and beckoned for Garrett to join him and his friends.

Garrett hesitated, his first instinct was to duck his head and melt into the shadows. He wasn't there to get all buddy-buddy with anyone. But there was a part of him that didn't want to pass up the offer, it was the same small part of him that stung like a dagger bite whenever he thought of Trevelyan getting hurt because of his incessant need to play the hero.

It was also the part that was easily ignored when Garrett wanted it to be. So he made a beeline for the bar, without denying the invitation with actual words. He angled a bar stool so that his back was to a wall and ordered a small meal and water. He watched the man behind the counter suspiciously as he gathered the simple items and prepared them into a small meal.

"You know, there is a difference between suspicion and paranoia." The qunari said, off to his right. He had perched himself at an empty table and patted the spot beside him. "Come on over, Master Thief. Don't be shy."

The bartender handed Garrett his food and drink and walked off. Garrett swallowed, fighting the urge to bolt. He knew if he did the qunari would just find him again and he was in no mood to play manhunt. He sighed, annoyed that his mind had been made up for him but he joined the beast nonetheless. His back was still to the wall and the qunari was tucked comfortably in the corner.

"I'm not really a big talker." Garrett admitted.

The qunari smirked at him, "no? I thought for sure you'd gab my ear off."

Garrett just glared at the other male making him laugh in response, "you don't have to talk. Dorian will be here in a little while to get an early lunch. The man really doesn't shut up."

He clapped Garrett on the shoulder, "besides I wanted to get to know The Inquisitor's brother a bit better."

Garrett shrugged, "there's really not much to tell."

"Yeah, ya see, I just don't believe that. Leave the dark brooding crap for the ladies. I can see through that."

"Yes because the ladies are simply flocking to me." Garrett gestured to the near empty tavern, his arm sweeping in a large arc. "How did you even manage to make it over here?"

"Avoiding the actual topic. You do this often?"

"Get to the point. What do you want?" Garrett kept his voice level, hoping the man's probing gaze would just move to someone else. Garrett was twitchy already, his body demanding he do something... _Anything_  other than sitting and chatting.

He chuckled and took a large swallow out of his tankard before pounding it on the table. Gods, the man was loud! Garrett resisted the urge to cringe at the attention it brought on the two of them. A barmaid quickly refilled the Qunari's drink, flashing a good bit of cleavage at the beast. As expected, he noticed it and practically growled as she left.

"Mmmnnnn... yum..."

Garrett rolled his eyes and popped a piece of stale bread in his mouth. It wasn't the best food in the world but he'd survived on worse, and less. "Go have your fun then." Garrett offered, the Qunari still tracking her with his good eye.

"I can wait."

"You left your friends to sit in silence with a man you don't know. And you are passing up sex with a woman who clearly wants you, to sit in silence with a man you don't know." Garrett stared at the gorgeous barmaid bitterly. "Are you stupid?"

"First, never underestimate silence. It can tell you just as much about a person as if they were spilling their guts to you. And second if you leave them waiting, wanting for just long enough... Mmmmmnnnn.... So much better." His eye landed on Garrett and he took a short swallow of water to avoid the stare. "She'd be attracted to you too if you quit huddling in the corner like someone's going to slit your throat for just being here."

"You can't un-train thirty years of conditioning.. Sorry." He threw back annoyed.

"Sure you can." He took another long drink and smirked at Garrett. "You don't like that I can read you better than most people."

"Would you?"

The Qunari shrugged one shoulder half heartedly, "I promise I won't go around announcing all your secrets. Besides I--hey-ey! Dorian! Come over! Have a drink!"

The mage was taken aback as he entered the tavern, greeted by the Qunari's booming voice. He smirked and sauntered over crossing his arms as he approached. "Bull. How are you?"

Oh yeah, the Qunari called himself the... Metal Bull? Iron... Iron Bull. Garrett shook his head, he clearly hadn't been paying attention when introductions were made. He should have felt bad about that but he didn't see himself sticking around long enough to get to know anyone.

"About five drinks in. Wanna catch up?"

"I doubt that would be wise but I wouldn't mind a brandy. I do still have some research to handle." He turned his attention to Garrett and smiled pleasantly... Fake. "And Garrett how are you doing?"

"Bored." He answered curtly.

Dorian nodded, "I imagine Skyhold can be rather dull to someone accustomed to city-life. Perhaps, if you get too bored, you could help me in my research. As they say, two heads are better than one. How much has the Inquisitor told you about Corypheus?"

"Cory-who?"

Bull laughed, "that answers that!"

Garrett raised a brow at Bull and leaned on the table. "Trevelyan brought me here to steal something. He hasn't told me what yet." _And that's driving me crazy_. He didn't add that last part but he had a sense The Iron Bull picked up on it and that also annoyed him.

"Well how about Red Lyrium?"

Garrett just blinked at Dorian.

"Okay... You should probably get familiar with all this before you sneak into a keep filled with Red Templars."

Garrett shook his head, not liking this new-found ignorance he had gained. What the hell had his brother stumbled into? "All right you're pumping a dry well now."

The mage smirked without genuine humor and nodded, "yes well, I'm sure you'll hear all about it soon enough. I hope you can learn quick on your feet."

"Is there another way?"

Dorian ordered food from the bar and sat down beside Garrett, blocking the exit, though Garrett suspected he hadn't done it on purpose. Garrett scanned for another exit, the stairs the only thing even half-decent.

"If you don't mind, could I ask how you were blinded in that eye?" Dorian asked hesitantly.

"I can see out of this one just fine."

"Oh. Really? It's just so..."

"So... What?"

Bull smirked and took a swig of his drink, he had caught Garrett's avoidance again. Damn, Garrett hated that.

"Does it matter?"

"No, I suppose not. I was only curious." Dorian backed off a bit.

Garrett pushed his plate away, it was still mostly full but he hadn't been all that hungry. Besides that he'd always been little more than a nibbler, Senior's god-awful cooking assured that.

No longer able to stand just sitting with the two men, Garrett stood, squeezing behind Dorian in an effort to duck out of the tavern.

Dorian raised one of his eyebrows in Garrett's direction and called out, "a pleasure speaking with you." Garrett didn't miss that little bit of sarcasm in the man's tone.

"You just got here." Bull protested half-heartedly.

Garrett didn't respond, he crept out of the tavern and slipped over to the wall surrounding Skyhold. There were several sets of staircases one of which leading him down a (thankfully) isolated path toward his tower. The commander's room was unoccupied so he didn't have to sneak through there, but as he closed the door his eyes caught sight of a small target on the grass down below him.

He resigned himself to practicing his shot, if he wasn't given something better to do at least he could wear his energy down a bit with something physical.

He descended the steps, ignoring the stares of just about every person in Skyhold. This place was too open, too bright even at night. And everyone seemed to know everyone else's business. The whispers didn't escape his attention. The oddity, that's what they called him. The Inquisitor's brother, a noble but living like a commoner. Some of the noblemen and ladies sneared in his direction and he pretended not to notice, because that's what he always did.

He had forgotten how it felt. To be the Trevelyan boy who simply didn't belong, no matter how much Cordelia or Bann tried to convince him otherwise. He looked different, spoke different, any noble could tell. And every noble seemed to curl their lip in disgust as if he was covered in shit whenever he met them.

Garrett drew his bow and leveled a sawtooth arrow at the target, he made sure one of the noble-trashtalkers was watching as he let it loose. It plowed through the packed straw like it was nothing, stopping only because of the wooden stand behind it. All that could be seen were the feathers sticking out of the center of the bullseye.

He smirked as they cleared their throats and shuffled away.

Yeah... Cowards.

A low whistle erupted from behind him followed by a feminine cackle.

"Damn Sneaky. A perfect bullseye." The dwarf was impressed. Good, he should be.

The cackle started again. "Plus that noble pish is bout to piss hisself. Heh heh." Crazy elf girl laughed.

Garrett shrugged and readied another arrow, only a broad head this time he wasn't trying to prove a point any more, and let it loose. It landed only a hairsbreadth above his first one, being that he didn't want to damage his other arrow.

"Wow, you're better than I thought you would be, Sneaky."

"I don't like that. Don't call me that."

The dwarf laughed, "how about SharpShooter?"

"How about Garrett?" He loosed another arrow. This one underneath the other two in a neat little row.

"SharpShooter it is."

"He's gonna name you." The elf girl said scrunching her nose. "He does that. Just get over it, yeah?"

"Garrett, Junior, Lethe... All names given, chosen for him. But never settling just right... Too many names but somehow not enough.. Not the right one..."

"Kid... You're doing it again." Garrett sighed.

"What is that thing doing here? Varric you didn't say you were bringing that thing here with you."

"I wanted to teach him some archery." Varric defended casually.

"But... You said you liked how I fight. ‘your daggers are fast.’ that’s what you told me.” Cole said sadly.

“They are, kid. But sometimes arrows are just better. You don't get hit as often.”

Garrett ignored the grumblings of the elf and shook his head, not interested in tedious conversation.

“So.. Are you a baddy?” the elf girl asked and it took Garrett a beat to realise she was talking to him.

“A what?”

“A baddy. Inky seems to like you and all but nobody else, yeah?”

Garrett shrugged, “I guess.” He assumed ‘Inky’ was short for Inquisitor, it was the only thing that made much sense. Not that she seemed to make much sense.

“So that’s all you do, innit? Take stuff from people.”

Garrett shot the target twice, making a small cross in the center. “It’s what I do.”

“I once knew a man who could steal your purse just by looking at ya.” Varric smirked.

“Then he had an accomplice.” Garrett said without missing a beat. “And you're lying. I read that in one of your books.”

He laughed. “You’ve read my books?”

“I read a lot. I like the ones before you met Hawke. The shit that happens in your new ones? Not so believable.”

“Says the man who might as well be fiction?”

“If that's you asking for permission to use me in one of your tales, forget it. I’ll burn every copy before it gets to your editor.”

Varric laughed again, “I’ll just write it again, SharpShooter. You’re too interesting to pass up.”

Garrett suppressed his groan of frustration and gathered his arrows. “All yours.”

“Wait.. You leavin’?”

Cole didn’t bother to say anything he just stared. When Garrett looked the boy in the eyes he smiled at him. Okay…. he was a bit creepy. And that was saying something coming from Garrett.

As he passed Cole whispered, “If you let me, I can make it so you don't hurt anymore. He wouldn't want you to hurt. He would tell you it wasn't your fault, if you’d let him.”

“What?”

He smiled and walked over to Varric who sent a puzzled glance his way.

“You see, that! Right there! Friggin’ creepy that!”

Garrett shrugged it off and made his way to his tower, not letting them see the chill settling in his gut. He-he didn’t mean Senior, did he? How did he-- Garrett hadn’t even been thinking about Senior. He glanced at the boy as he ascended the steps, he didn’t seem any different from a normal kid so how the hell did he know that? It was some sort of scam, had to be. He refused to believe anything different.

~*~

****

When the chance presented itself, Leliana excused herself and headed for her perch in the center of Skyhold. The large tower had been converted into a makeshift aviary for the Inquisition's many messenger birds. It was where she liked to meet her spies and it was easiest to gain information hastily when the situation called for it.

****

It also had a very nice feature of being the highest point in Skyhold. Anyone could be seen from its small widows walk, so long as said person is outside. Which he was.

****

The man she wanted to spy on was directly below her, shooting arrows into a small target that had recently been moved there. Even from the distance, Leliana's keen eyes could see the tension in his arms and abs as he pulled an arrow back with his odd metal bow.

****

An odd feeling grew in her chest. The same mixture of annoyance and arousal she had felt when she first met him in the war room. And again when he had pinned the Inquisitor's sleeve to the table.

****

Just what was it about this man that she seemed to want?

****

“Lady Leliana?” a scout piped up behind her.

****

“Yes?” she didn't bother looking away, that would seem even more suspicious.

****

“The documents about the Inquisitor's brother have been retrieved, my lady. May I just say, they were not easy to come by.”

****

Leliana smirked and collected the papers from her scout, “Thank you, Paton. Go have a drink. you’ve done well for today.”

****

“Thank you, my lady.” he bowed as he left.

****

She popped the seal on the thin envelope and emptied its contents into her hand. There were a variety of wanted posters, showing years of age from when he was a young child to adulthood. His first set gave the name Lethe, that changed to Garrett quickly. There were only about six separate posters, his price going up higher and higher with each one. A much older poster puzzled her though. The resemblance was unmistakable but clearly it was not the same man.

****

The one that truly made her pause was an arrest record:

****

_“CITY WATCH PRECINCT 12_

_ROSTER OF INCARCERATED CRIMINALS_

_**** _

_Cell 2 Simon Dorset Vagrancy_

_**** _

_Cell 4 Cort Beasley Assaulting a City Watch Officer_

_**** _

_Cell 7 Garrett Burglary, Possession of Stolen Goods, Thievery, Pickpocketing, Resisting Arrest, Assaulting a City Watch Officer, Assaulting another City Watch Officer, Endangerment, Causing bodily harm to an officer, verbal assault on an officer, etc.”_

******  
**

“Well, you've certainly been a busy boy, haven't you?” Leliana muttered to herself then took another look, one of the words catching her eye. “Wait… ‘Etc’? As in we know he’s done more but fuck it, we’re running out of paper?” Leliana rolled her eyes, lazy sods.

****

The date gave her pause. She squinted at the paper, sure there must have been some mistake. She cast her eyes toward the man draped in black, inspecting his arrows as he trudged up to his tower. He was in his mid thirties, that was clear. Yet according to the arrest record he should be closer to mid-fifties, early-sixties at most.

****

She directed her attention back to the Thief. There was no way the man was over forty. The paper had to be wrong.

****

A small book fell from the stack and she stooped to retrieve it.

****

In big bold letters, the words that had been pounded into the leather cover had her eyebrows furrowing, and left her curiosity unquenched. She opened the book to read on.

****

_"The Matter of Garrett_

_By Keeper Draco_

_**** _

_Familiarising yourself with Garrett's history and capabilities could prove essential should the time come when we no longer deem him necessary._

_**** _

_Garrett studied with us until his early twenties at which time he was offered the chance to proceed with the Indoctrination Ceremony and become a Keeper. However, he lacked balance and instead expressed his intention to leave. The council voted we deal with him using the Enforcers, until Caduca informed us that Garrett was essential to overcoming difficult times ahead._

_**** _

_And so our most promising acolyte left us._

_**** _

_Garrett pursued the life of a criminal, and with the Keeper training we had given him, he quickly became a master thief. His abilities did not escape attention of certain individuals, and he was lured into a pagan plot that threatened the safety of the City._

_**** _

_During that time Garrett's eye was removed and used to power The Eye, one of the Artifacts we are studying (see Ogilvy's Treaties on Sentients for more regarding the Artifacts). After the threat was neutralized, Garrett obtained a mechanical eye from the Hammerites. Later his thieving abilities revealed an excessive imbalance within the Hammerite order (see The Machinist Metal Age for more on this topic)._

_**** _

_True to Caduca's predictions, Garrett had the abilities necessary to remove the threat and overcome our second trial._

 

_Now Caduca has predicted a third Dark Age, and she believes Garrett will play a critical role, though the glyphs have yet to reveal if he will influence the outcome positively, or negatively."_

 

She turned the page, the rest of the book proving to be completely blank. Was that it? It was a large book, did they plan to write more? What had stopped them?

__

She looked back at the wanted poster that had made little sense. Finally she realised the man who stared back at her ominously was Garrett’s mentor. He certainly looked sinister enough though she suspected that was on purpose, in order to frighten people into reporting the thief.

__

Interesting.

__

Suddenly Garrett had gone from pesky nuisance to curious enigma in the span of an instant.

__

She watched as he slipped into his tower and closed the door behind him. Perhaps she would allow him to stay a while, after all she found much enjoyment in solving puzzles.  

 

XXX

 

Garrett examined his arrows on his way into his tower, making sure they were still usable. They were all okay considering he had handled them pretty rough, but then again he had built them to last. As he entered, a small movement by his fireplace caught his eye. Garrett reflexively readied his bow at the figure.

Who merely arched a brow at him. It was Dorian coaxing the fire to a cheery glow. With magic. God forbid he sully those beautiful robes with ash, lighting the fire like a normal person.

“Hello Garrett. Always a pleasure.”

Garrett decided to step over the obvious sarcasm in the other man's tone and set his bow on his work table. If he need to put him down to feel important, Garrett wouldn’t scorn him for it. Condemnation ran through the blood of every nobleman, even the Trevelyan’s at times. Besides, Garrett was used to it.

“Is there a reason you invaded my room?”

The noble-mage smirked and held out a small red book to Garrett. “I’ve been taking notes since all this began and after our little talk, figured you would need them more than I would. At least for the time being.”

Garrett accepted the tome with conjecture. Was he trying to suck up to his boyfriend’s brother or something?

“I also took the liberty of getting some information from Solas about the rifts and the Inquisitor’s mark it you're interested. It’s the handful of looseleaf papers tucked in the back of the book.”

Garrett flipped open the book, relieved it was written in common, not Trivine which he always had trouble with. “Well, this is… odd. Why did you do this?” Garrett never known a noble to do something without first asking for a favor in return. The Trevelyans being the only exception, for the most part.

“I can’t do a fellow comrade a favor?” Dorian asked, insulted. Garrett would have believed him if the emotion actually met his eyes. Garrett just tilted his head at the man, he got the idea.

“Oh all right. I did have… something I wanted to ask you.”

Garrett chuckled quietly,  “Yes, he likes males.”

“What?” Dorian shook his head, “Uhh, no that wasn’t… has he always been this way?”

Garrett leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. “What way?”

Dorian shuffled his feet as if uncomfortable, but whether it was the conversation or the man he was speaking with Garrett wasn’t sure. “You know. Going absolutely out of his way to help anyone in any endeavor?”

Garrett smirked, “Yes.”

“Oh. R-really?”

“Did you want me to elaborate?”

“I truly wish you would.” Dorian sighed. “Are all conversations with you the equivalent of pulling teeth?”

“For the most part.” he shrugged. “And if you must know, i can relate to you about a dozen cases of his bleeding heart but i have a feeling you don’t really want to hear each rendition of ‘oh Thank you! Thank you!’ I think his constant need to get favor is because he wants to make amends.”

“Amends? What did he do?”

Garrett shook his head, remembering having a similar conversation with Trevelyan. “His parents treated him differently because he was a mage. They’d never admit it but the rest of the Trevelyan kids envied the attention it got him. Especially Odette who has the worst case of ‘desperate need to be the center of attention’ I’ve ever seen.”

Dorian’s eyebrows married.

“Careful, you face might get stuck that way.”

Dorian sidestepped the comment, “I can imagine he was quite ashamed of his abilities.”

“Not really. During the summer he’d make a cloud snow for us so we could play outside longer, and during the winter we never had to worry about a fire going out of control because we had a mage.”

“How did the Templars not catch onto that?”

“You don’t know where we used to live. We were a day’s journey from any town or city. And Bann was no idiot. He didn’t go to towns with deeply established Chantries. The less you run into Templars, less risk of being caught.”

Dorian chuckled, “Well that makes sense, I suppose.” He nodded at Garrett and thanked him as he moved to leave. Although, for what Garrett was unsure, being that he had danced around the mage’s original question. If Trevelyan wanted him to know details, he’d give them himself. It wasn't Garrett’s place.

The mage stopped his hand on the door knob,  “Oh, I almost forgot. The Inquisitor wishes to speak with you.”

“About?”

  
"You wanted a job. Well, by tonight your wish will be granted."


	7. Not My First Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And stopped short, as there was nothing to fight. Just a smug thief sitting on top of the table in the center of the room. The Red Templars all knocked out and tied up around the room.
> 
> "Wha... I mean, how...?" Trevelyan looked around the room trying to do the math.
> 
> Garrett shrugged. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. This is not my first ambush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again must say Sorry for taking so long to update. I promise I’ll try to update weekly again! Real Life has been so crazy lately Garrett and his escapades have fell by the wayside. Anyway, I wanted this chapter to sorta showcase how much of a badass I think Garrett can be, but also that he has, you know, feelings. Also I should probably note that I'm a little afraid of my fans at this point lol! Enjoy! Remember to comment please!

Garrett couldn't help the sly grin that crept to his lips with little warning. His chest felt light as he strapped his equipment to his person. This was who he was. This is where he felt comfortable. Well-stocked and perfectly prepared for just about anything. Sticking to the shadows not forced into the light.

Garrett pulled a small tin from a satchel he had brought with him to Skyhold and wormed the top of the tin loose with his first finger and thumb, the familiar scent of olive oil waifting to his nostrils. He set the tin on his work table and took his bow from it's resting place beside him. Dipping two fingers in the tin he made quick work of lubricating the ironwork joints on his most useful tool.

He flipped the bow and continued the almost obsessive task. When he was finished he took an old terry cloth and wiped the excess oil from the metal, the black shinning in the lowlight from his fireplace. When he was satisfied he latched his bow on his back and gathered the arrows he thought he would need.

He stopped when an older arrow caught his eye. It was crude and definitely had seen better days but Garrett picked it up and examined it. It was the last noisemaker arrow Senior had ever made for him. Garrett rolled the warped wooden pole between his fingers, remembering all too fondly how he and Senior had set these loose near guards on slow nights, just to see them jump. Senior's smile was still so clear in his mind's eye, how his eyes always held that twinkle of mischief and the motion would pull his skin smooth in places, making scars practically disappear and new wrinkles form.

Senior had been hard to read. Even more difficult to live with as a rowdy child, but as he had grown he had noticed little things he had adopted from his Master. Quirks, like the way he stuck his littlest finger out the tiniest bit whenever picking locks, the way he would eat the crust off of his sandwich first, leaving the best part of the sandwich for last, and even the way he'd tap his bow with his forefinger before releasing an arrow.

Garrett shut his eyes against the onslaught of the unwanted memories that spat themselves in his face. The dank, noisome stench of soggy dirt and long dead bodies. That fucking tomb.... The click of the trap... So much blood.

Garrett choked on the sudden lump in his throat, his stomach twisting into a horribly painful knot. Guilt washed through him but he pushed it aside. Now wasn't the time to stab himself over with remorse. He gave the arrow one last tender brush and set it back on his work table.

He had no intention of ever using that arrow. It meant too much to him. It was Senior's, it was the work of his hands. It was a piece of him.

As it was Senior's voice was slipping farther and farther away from him. The advice was still there, it was the way the words rolled off the man's tongue that was slowly receding.

He'd never readily admit it, but he missed his mentor. So any small piece of him that he could hang onto, he did.

A knock sounded at his door and he tore his eyes from his work table.

Duty calls.

XXX

The keep was massive. And Garrett wasn't used to armies or organised attacks. It shocked him just how long it took to get everyone moving in the right direction, almost three hours to corral the forces and get everyone in position to attack. Kudos to the Inquisition, Trevelyan could keep this madness.

Garrett stuck near Blackwall as the attack started. It was tough, watching the masses blend in waves of violence. To the point where he wasn't sure who was on his side and who was the enemy. Shit... He just wasn't built for war.

Garrett tucked himself into a corner and knocked out anyone who came by with his blackjack, but otherwise kept himself out of the fray.

Trevelyan caught his eye. He was only forty paces from Garrett, his back pressed against his lover's. Dorian was flashy, his movements mostly showing off just how talented he knew he was, while Trevelyan was a bit choppy, yet effective. Garrett never realized just how deadly his brother could be, at least not until he drew his hands apart and fire erupted from the ground, burning three men to a crisp without any sort of remorse.

Garrett drew his bow and held it at the ready, sawtooth arrow in hand, he scanned the scene around him. Damn, was it hard to tell who to hit. He hated this dive in head first and kill everyone plan.

His eyes couldn't keep track of it all, his ears were ringing from the constant screams and clashes and scrapes. He finally focused on a man with red armor charging for Blackwall's back. Garrett let loose his arrow, nailing the man between the eyes, and smirked as the Templar crumpled to the ground the look of shock frozen on his face.

Garrett continued to pick off the Red Templars in that fashion. Picking the most immediate threats and ending them quickly and quietly.

Really it was only a matter of time before one or more of the red Templars noticed him, when they did it was a big one with two little ones beside him. Garrett whipped his head around looking for a chance at escape. He was out manned and he was definitely out muscled.

"The Inquisition will fall." The big one growled, his voice warped in an odd way, something about it wrong. Like unwanted whispers on its fringes, "Corypheus will prevail."

"Yeah?" Garrett hedged in an attempt to buy some time, his mind working as fast as possible. There was always an out, if you knew where to look. "You obviously don't know how stubborn the Inquisitor can be." His eye caught a piece of scaffolding hanging precariously over one of them. Annoyingly, it would only take out the smallest one but beggars couldn't be choosers.

He aimed at the lone little rope and the Templars ducked slightly. When it whizzed over their heads one of them laughed, "missed, big man!"

"You think so?" Garrett smirked as the scaffolding came crashing down on the smug man. The big one charged and seeing no way around him, Garrett lunged toward him, sliding forward on his kneepad while shooting a sawtooth upward. The arrow drove up through the Templar's jaw, his legs stopped, but momentum kept his body going. Garrett used the few seconds of cover to draw another arrow. His last broadhead was lodged in the skull of the falling templar, so he settled for a Choke arrow.

Garrett sidestepped the swing of a sword, tucking and rolling forward to the balls of his feet, inches from the Templar’s face. He wasted no time, the force of the arrow snapped the last Templar’s head back. Garrett forced himself not to inhale, the proximity of the small blast being just close enough that he could feel his eyes water slightly. As expected, the Templar crumpled to the ground, hacking and wheezing, clawing at his throat while he suffocated.

Garrett took the opportunity to coldcock the choking Templar with his blackjack.

“Good boy.” he goaded.

A laugh arose from somewhere behind him, “Damn thief.” Blackwall chuckled, “had I known you could fight like that I would have let you go first.”

Garrett snorted and gestured at the three men, “You could have done something.”

“But you had it covered, so I didn't need to.” he laughed again, knocking an enemy back with a large arch of his greataxe, “If the Inquisitor thought you couldn’t handle yourself, you would have been left at Skyhold.”

Garrett narrowed his eyes at the warrior. He was right, Garrett knew how to defend himself. Still, he was a little sore the warrior hadn’t decided to help out. He had chosen to watch instead. The battle was weaning, the Inquisition the obvious victors. Problem was, no matter how hopeless the situation, the Templars fought back. Until the only one left alive was the one Garrett had spared.

Garrett withheld his cringe at the carnage before him. Inquisition soldiers and Red Templars either dead or dieing, scattered around him. He sought out Trevelyan, hoping the boy was still unharmed. When he caught sight of Dorian healing a small gash on Trevelyan’s forehead, he let out a sigh of relief. Pride replaced his previous twinges of fear, the little Trevelyan boy had seemed to have really grown up in the years Garrett had missed. He didn't seem to even be bothered by the bodies around him, which was a big step coming from the boy who once cried for an hour after accidently killing a mouse with his powers.

As Garrett approached he overhead Cullen giving the estimated death count of his men and Trevelyan visibly wilted. Garrett hesitated, perhaps Trevelyan had not changed much at all. Dorian caressed the back of Trevelyan’s hand discreetly, in reassurance. Garrett tracked the movement with suspicion, still not fully convinced the other male was good enough for his brother. The emotion seemed genuine enough, then again, the man knew how to fake his expressions.

Iron Bull’s voice boomed from inside of doorway off to Garrett’s right, peaking the interest of the four men. “Inquisitor! We could use a hand!”

Cullen bolted for the door first, his sword at the ready. Garrett quickly followed, feeling Trevelyan’s presence at his back. The corridor was long and poorly lit, making Cullen hesitate, but it didn't hinder Garrett. His eyes were well trained. Garrett slipped around the commander, diving into the familiar gloom first. This was his domain. Someone snagged his short cape but not to pull him back, Trevelyan whispered, “Follow Garrett, he knows where he’s going.”

Yeah…. not really. He was simply the only one who could see.

He hurried along the passageway as fast as the hand on his cape would allow and before long a large antechamber presented itself. Bull and the Chargers were in the process of bashing down a rather impressive door. They were using a battering ram and gaining little, if any success.

"A small battalion barricaded themselves in this chamber. My boys had them cornered until they shut that fucking door." Bull explained.

"Is Samson with them?" Cullen asked.

Bull shook his head, "not sure. My boys said they saw someone spouting orders but couldn't tell if it was him or not. He's in there with the rest of them."

"Is there an alternate route out of there?" Garrett piped up.

"No way to tell and me and my boys were a little too busy to check out the architecture."

Garrett smirked, "you see what happens when you run in, swords a'swinging? That's okay. This is why I'm here."

"If you'd like to break the door down be my guest."

Garrett rolled his eyes and swept past Bull, "ugh... Grunt break door..." He muttered sarcastically. His keen eyes latched onto a ledge and followed the hallway back a bit. The voices of the Inquisitor and his forces slowly fading. Every few feet there was a small vent above him. If he could squeeze through one of those, he'd get in the room easy enough.

Trouble was they were much too small even for his thin frame, allowing little more than air through. He took the claw, snapped it open, and hooked it onto the ledge, using it to swung himself up and onto the rim. He lurked along the edge, checking for any larger holes he could possibly squeeze through. There was one but it only enter the empty room behind the chamber he wanted.

This was an old castle. There should be hidden entryways every--Garrett spotted a large gated air duct connecting the two rooms. He slipped along the ledge and used his wrench to twist off the aged screw holding it in place. The thought -however brief- entered his mind to say something to Trevelyan, but he dismissed it almost instantly. He could handle this.

He crept into the room, quiet as a shadow and marked the positions of the males inside. There were ten men. Three holding the door in place, four standing around a table swords drawn and the last three stood with bows drawn aiming at the door. The archers where his first priority. There were only two torches in the room, so it would be fairly easy, if he did it right.

Garrett stuck a water arrow between his teeth and readied a second one. He shot out both the torches in the span of a breath. Then he welcomed his old friend Darkness.

XXX

As Garrett melted into the darkness of a old passageway Trevelyan commended Bull while trying to keep track of his brother.

"Boss, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Hum? I-I know that...." Trevelyan trailed off. "You think you'll be able to get this door cracked?"

"Eventually boss," Bull smirked, "it just needs a good push."

Dorian cringed but ducked in with the chargers, as did Cullen. Trevelyan and Bull taking the backseat of the battering ram. Which worked to their benefit because Bull could put a whole lot more force behind the swings. After a few minutes the door finally splintered and gave way. When the hole was big enough to get Bull through they charged.

And stopped short, as there was nothing to fight. Just a smug thief sitting on top of the table in the center of the room. The Red Templars all knocked out and tied up around the room.

"Wha... I mean, how...?" Trevelyan looked around the room trying to do the math.

Garrett shrugged. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. This is not my first ambush."

"This is awesome!" Bull shouted, obviously impressed. "You want a job? I can pay you much more than you could steal."

Garrett titled his head at the qunari, "you obviously don't know how much I can steal. Besides I would rather work alone." He gestured to the room around him. "It works for me."

"You don't know how much I pay, but can't argue with the results."

"I think that's the one you want." Garrett nodded in the direction of the big one he took out last. "He was the leader."

Cullen shook his head, “That’s not Samson.”

Trevelyan seemed to break from his earlier shock and nodded to Cullen, "have Leliana's people take them to Skyhold."

"Let my boys do it, boss." Bull offered, "chargers! Round 'um up!"

Trevelyan turned back to Garrett, to thank him, only to find the thief was no longer in the room. "Garrett? Where'd you go?"

A whistle brought Trevelyan's attention to the hallway outside the room. He stepped over the remains of the door and turned the corner. "Garrett?"

"Over here."

He called some fire to his palm and held it up to illuminate the path. Garrett was standing in front of a wall examining it closely.

"What is it?"

Garrett took Trevelyan's hand and held it over a crack in the wall. "Feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"A draft."

Trevelyan hadn't noticed it until it was pointed out to him. But there was a subtle draft. "What of it?"

"There's a door here, genius." Garrett quipped.

"You don't know that. It's an old keep this place is probably riddled with holes..."

As he protested, Garrett found a loose stone and pressed it in, making the wall fall back a bit then retract completely. "You were saying? Why else would they fall back in here--"

"--unless they had an escape route. Garrett, you're a genious! I love you!"

"Ugh.... Don't show affection, I don't like you that much." Garrett muttered. "Think Samson may have made it in here?"

"Wouldn't put it past him." Cullen interjected.

Garrett smirked and vanished into the dark, hidden hallway.

"Wait! Garrett don't go in there alone."

As expected, Garrett didn't respond and didn't return. Trevelyan growled in irritation, "you stubborn, no good... Ugh..." Trevelyan ducked into the hall and was greeted with nothing but darkness. This was not his area of expertise. He held his fire above himself to gain some perspective, all he could tell was that the passageway was long and pitch black.

"Would you hurry up already?" Garrett's voice protruded from the gloom.

"I hate the dark, Garrett. You know that."

"Grow up." Garrett's said simply. "You're a mage, you could fry anything down here."

"You know, he has a point." Dorian said quietly.

Trevelyan bit down on his molars and forced himself to march down the hall, nearly tripping over Garrett as he stumbled upon him, picking a lock on a door. His pupils compressed to pinpricks as the light cascaded over him.

"Would you put that out? You blind me when you do shit like that."

"Well than learn to use light like a normal human being!"

I'm not normal." The lock clicked loudly and Garrett chuckled, faintly.

"Glad to know you're enjoying yourself." Trevelyan snapped, unintentionally. The shadows where putting him on edge.

Garrett was unaffected and handed Trevelyan a small set of lockpicks, "make yourself useful, there's over a dozen doors down here and they are all locked."

"How do you know that?" Bull asked, moving past Trevelyan.

"I checked."

"Already?" Dorian asked.

XXX

Garrett grinned as he opened his door and the other men ventured farther down the hall, "you give me too little credit, Dorian." He advanced into the room, letting his eyes readjust after Trevelyan's flame near blinded him. The room was vacant, just a few upturned tables and a small bed roll.

Garrett explored the room but nothing even remotely substantial presented itself so he moved back into the hall where the other four men were "picking locks." Garrett forced himself not to cringe. Dorian was using magic, Cullen and Trevelyan were both on one door trying to figure out the lockpicks (which Garrett had taught Trevelyan to use once) and Bull shoved a blade into the doorframe and punched it through, forcing the door open in the most obscene way possible.

"Ugh... Grunt pick lock."

Bull looked up with a smirk, "it worked, didn't it?"

"Troglodyte." Garrett muttered in passing. "Haven't you ever heard of finesse?"

"In my line of work it's irrelevant."

The smell of death hit both men at the same time and Bull held his sword at the ready and Garrett pulled out his blackjack. They rushed in the room and the smell... Garrett suppressed his gag reflex as he took in the room. A... Person, Garrett couldn't tell if it was male or female was tied to a chair. Tortured to death, from what Garrett could tell.

"Ah shit... This is one of our guys." Bull covered his nose with his forearm. "He's been dead a while."

Shit... Finger nails were removed, legs were broken, a myriad of cuts were scattered along his whole body. The most disturbing was the face. His eyes and ears were gone. Garrett wanted to retch, unsure how someone could do such a thing.

"Gotta tell the boss."

Garrett stopped the qunari, "no don't. Don't make him see this."

Bull stared at him. "He can handle it."

Garrett could barely handle it. "Don't you dare! Trevelyan has nightmares as it is, don't do this to him."

The Qunari's expression softened, "I know you're trying to protect him but he deserves to know. This is one of his men, Garrett."

"I know that but damn it, Bull hasn't he been through enough?"

"Come on--"

"Trust me this would destroy him." Garrett snapped, not budging.

Bull shook his head, "he at least needs to know. Give him the choice."

Garrett knew Bull was right but looking at the corpse made him sick. He never killed unless given another option. He refused. He was better than that. And this? This was just sick, it was pain for pain's sake, nothing that man would have said would change that.

"He's my little brother." He said finally.

"He ain't so little anymore." Bull pushed past Garrett, and ducked into the hall. Garrett faintly heard a "hey boss?" Before he felt the Qunari's presence again. A sharp intake of breath let him know that Trevelyan saw the carnage but Garrett didn't move his head to check.

"Oh.... Shit.. Wh-why?" Trevelyan stuttered, "why did they..."

"They may have been trying to get information."

Or they were saying fuck you to the Inquisition. Garrett kept the thought to himself and slipped out of the room. He had always kept bad things from his brother. Assumed he wouldn't be able to handle it because he was the baby. It was hard to see the boy he knew as the man he had grown into.

Garrett focused on picking locks then, just to keep his hands busy. Damn. Every click made his stomach turn. He didn't want to show Trevelyan more bodies. He hoped there weren't any. He opened the next door and hesitantly crept inside. This room was empty but there were at least nine more. And Garrett was certain they didn't stop at just one dead inquisition soldier.

With a dejected sigh he moved to the next room, vaguely hearing Cullen saying he'd get Leliana to identify the man. The next door he went to was different. It had more than one lock. That was... Weird. He peeped through the keyhole seeing nothing but a bed. However, more locks usually means valuables.

He cracked the two locks easily, and pushed the door open, light pooled slowly into the chamber. The smell in the room was different but equally as repulsive. It conjured up memories of the house of blossoms. Garrett slipped in and went straight for the bed, noticing the chains as his eyes adjusted.

Shit.

A girl was chained to the bed posts. She was Elven, pointed ears and slight frame attested to that. Her eyes were black and blue, swollen shut, handprint shaped bruises riddled her tiny body. The bed beneath her was blood stained. Her hair was a long tousled mess of red and her lips were a puffy pink, but she was also starved. The bones on her hips and cheeks jutting out unnaturally, her ribs showing, her stomach shrunken. Garrett could tell she used to be pretty. Her chest wasn't rising or falling, so he figured she was dead.

He was about to leave when she took a shaky breath.

He shot over to the bed, shouting for Trevelyan over his shoulder. He put his hand to her nose, and felt a tiny puff of air. He then covered her with what was left of the sheet. "I need a mage!" He shouted, his voice croaked, unused to the strain. "Now!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He said as she thrashed weakly, "calm down, we are here to help you, no one is going to hurt you, sweetie." His voice seemed to soothe the girl or she lost the will to fight.

Dorian's voice was the first he heard. "What the--"

"Shit... Is she okay?" Bull practically growled.

“I think she bleeding.”

“Maker’s breath… did they..?”

“Dorian shut up and help me with her!” Garrett bit, she was alive and obviously in a great deal of pain. He began picking the locks around her wrists and nodded to the girl. “Can't you heal her?”

“It’s not my area of expertise but i’ll try.” Dorian's hands glowed blue and he hovered them over her body just inches from her skin.

“Where’s Trevelyan?”

Bull forced out an annoyed breath, “He had to be taken out of here to throw up.”

“See, I told you!” Garrett freed the girl and unlatched his cape and hood. He wrapped it around her tiny build, doing his utmost to be gentle with her.

“That’s the best I can do for now. Solas could probably do a better job.” Dorian whispered, “There’s a lot of damage, I don’t know if she’ll--”

“Your perfect nose will be broken if you finish that sentence.” Garrett growled, his eyes darting to the girl then back to the mage.

“Here, let me take her.” Bull pushed in between the two men cutting the tension instantaneously. He gathered her up into his arms and soothed her hair, “Hey there, Gorgeous. How we feeling?” she didn’t respond except to tuck herself deeper into The Iron Bull’s arms. Bull didn’t seem to mind. He talked to her as he departed, just idle chitchat but it seemed to calm her.

Garrett crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a bit naked without his hood. “Did you all know about this? That Red Templars were…”

“Raping slaves? No. perhaps Cullen can shed some light on this one.”

Garrett nodded, “Now I wish I had killed those assholes.”

“Now, now. Killing is much too easy a fate for them. Let’s set them on fire first.”

 **  
**Garrett smirked. He was starting to approve of Trevelyan’s boyfriend.


	8. Lithôniel (Lee-thone-ee-ell) Mind If I Call You Elle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is wrong? Just go and speak with her for a few moments. Is that so hard?"
> 
> "Yes." Garrett bit. "I don't know what to say to her. I'm terrible in social situations."
> 
> "Oh, you can't be that bad." Dorian protested.
> 
> "No, he is." Trevelyan cut in. "He once told a grieving widow at her husband's funeral, 'at least he left all the money to you.'"
> 
> Leliana scoffed, "you're joking."
> 
> "Maker, I wish I was." Trevelyan muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Don't forget Kudos and bookmark! Enjoy!
> 
> Would You like to know what Lithôniel looks like? Welllllllllllllllllll...... Here she is!!!!
> 
>  

Thunder growled overhead and lightning lashed a few times around the keep. An eery silence had befallen the small section of the hold where the Inquisition had set up a medical tent. Garrett watched Trevelyan pace in front of the closed door flap anxiously. Cullen had been furious when he had found out just what the Red Templars had done to the poor girl and he had conducted a thorough search of the lower halls of the fortress to see if there was anyone else trapped down there. Effectively shoving Dorian, Bull, and Garrett out of the escape route.

There hadn't been anyone else alive. Two more soldiers, one spy, and one more slave girl had been found dead. Garrett didn’t know who was luckier, the living slave girl, or the four dead. to live with that sort of thing… he shook his head to dismiss the thought. That thinking wasn't productive.

Garrett watched as the bodies of the Red Templars were tossed onto a separate pyre from the Inquisition’s men, no prayers given, no respect for the bodies. And why bother? They had been turned into monsters, and as such didn’t deserve pity.

The four were taken to Leliana to identify and then laid gently beside the rest of the dead. Garrett was absolutely transfixed on the Assassin as she bent over each body, murmured a sincere prayer, then moved to the next one. She hesitated on the elf girl and instructed her put away from the others. Garrett thought it cruel until he overheard her words to one of her spies. “She’s Dalish. She wouldn’t want a Chantry prayer, find someone who can give her soul true peace. And ask what we should do with her body. I’ll not burn her if tradition asks she be buried.”

Garrett amended his earlier disdain at the woman, she was an assassin, that much was true. However she held life just as sacred as Garrett did, and that was to be commended.

Bull grunted as he sat on a bench that had been placed nearby and massaged his bad knee. He then leaned forward, elbows on knees and clasped his hands together to rest his chin on.

Dorian seemed just as strung up as Trevelyan, if not more so. Tracking the young man with his eyes and ultimately ended up perched next to Bull.

“Bull..” Dorian started hesitantly, “You rescued many slaves in Tevinter?”

“Yeah. What of it?”

“I was just wondering…” He gave a heavy sigh, “How many of those slaves were… you know… sex slaves?”

Bull shook his head and put his chin back on his knuckles, “Dorian you love your home land. So dont ask me that question.”

“I see… well… shit.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Garrett stared at the back of Trevelyan’s head, what the hell have you stepped in, brother?* Garrett missed his life in the city, it had been simple. Yes the gloom was horrible, there were gangs and riots and more homeless than you could shake a stick at. But he was used to all that. It had been a part of his life for so long he had become desensitized to it all. This here? What the Inquisition was doing was a new form of pain he hadn't been privy to.

Solas exited the tent snatching the attention of the four despondent men. They all stood and moved toward the elf as if commanded to. Solas was wiping his hands on a bloodied terry cloth, as he was addressed.

“How’s she doing, Solas?” The Inquisitor asked crossing his arms and huddling in on them slightly, a position he used to default to when he was anxious.

"She...." Solas sighed and took a beat looking for the proper words. "I'm not going to say she'll be fine because... She won't. Physically she is a very strong person. Evidence suggests she had been starved for months and... Um... Used thoroughly for about two or three weeks."

"Vishante kaffas!" Dorian cursed.

Bull growled, and Trevelyan melted in on himself.

Garrett ignored the gnawing pit of pain that formed in his gut and addressed Solas, "has she woken up yet?"

Solas shook his head, "she has been thrashing in her sleep, but hasn't opened her eyes."

Didn't mean she wasn't awake. Just means she doesn't want to speak to Solas.

"I'd like to meet her when she awakens," Trevelyan piped up, standing a little straighter.

"No," Garrett protested, "send Leliana, or um... The warrior woman."

"Cassandra." Dorian corrected.

"I said that." Garrett bit. "Send in a woman, I'm assuming she won't be as afraid considering..."

"That's actually not a bad idea, inquisitor." Solas said pointedly. "If she awakens to a man she may think she's expected to--" he stopped himself and cleared his throat. "At any rate, Leliana would be the better of the choices. No offence to Cassandra she's just a bit..."

"Fierce?" Dorian offered.

"Thank you, Dorian." The inquisitor sighed, "all right. You're right. We'll have Leliana..."

Garrett didn't wait for him to finish. He slipped over to where Leliana was still tending to the dead. "Hey..." He called quietly, but he knew she could hear him. Her ears were almost as good as his. Her purple hood popped up from her prayer and turned in his direction.

"A little busy here, Thief." She hissed the last word like a curse.

"Now you see, why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps I just don't fancy you, Garrett. Perhaps I feel as long as you are here you are a threat to the Inquisition. Does that seem about right?"

Garrett smirked at her attempt to insult him, "my soul purpose in life is to ruin the Inquisition with my dastardly thievery."

Her eyes burned as she swung her attention back toward him.

"But first, I'd like you to speak with the living slave girl. She won't talk to Solas, I'm guessing she needs a woman to get through to her."

Leliana stood swiftly and swept by him, smacking her shoulder into his as she passed. A frown fixed firmly on her puffy lips. "Don't mistake, Master Thief, if you threaten this Inquisition I'll have you clapped in irons so quick your head shall spin. Inquisitor's brother or not."

Garrett chuckled softly and she titled her head in question, "something amuses you?"

"The fact that you think you could possibly catch me. Yes, that amuses me." She narrowed her eyes at him and began to huff off but he snatched her upper arm, stopping her. "And don't you mistake, Lady Nightingale, whether you like it or not I'm here to stay. And I'm going to stay for as long as I'm needed, so maybe you should warm up to me a little before that big vein on your forehead pops."

She twisted her arm from his grip. "Hold your breath for that. It would be amusing to see you pass out."

She stuck her nose in the air and hurried over to the medical tent, an air of absolute haughtiness about her. She spoke to Trevelyan a moment, pointing over at Garrett sharply before ducking into the tent.

Garrett followed her path as Trevelyan glared at him. "What?" He asked when he was close enough for Trevelyan to hear.

"You know very well what. Garrett, this is not the time to be pissing off my advisers for sport."

"Hey, you brood to cope with uncomfortable situations, I'm sarcastic. It's my nature."

Trevelyan groaned, "why couldn't your nature be just a little bit nice?"

"You do that for me."

~*~

Leliana was fuming, fuming! When she entered the medical tent. Why couldn't that obnoxious, sarcastic asshole just go back to his damn city already?! This whole situation was so screwed up and he certainly wasn't making it any better.

A small moan brought her attention back to the Elven girl. She was settled in a cot, nestled under a fine fur blanket, the warmest the Inquisition had to offer. The poor girl still looked uncomfortable. Her eyelids were a light purple color, indicating they were bruised but not swollen anymore. A large hand print was apparent around her neck, her bottom lip was split, and her wrists were rubbed raw.

It seemed even magic had it's limits. Perhaps Solas could do more once he had brought her back to Skyhold, but for now she was suffering.

Leliana scooched the small stool over to the bedside and sat within the girl's line of view, close to her knees. She cleared her throat, not really sure what to say, "sweetheart?"

No response.

Leliana wiggled the seat forward a little more and took the girl's hand in a gentle hold. "Love, I need you to answer me... Please?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open briefly and she wrenched her hand away. "W-who...?" Her eyes grew wide and panicked. She whipped her head around, looking for an exit, or if anyone else was going to hurt her.

"Relax, love. You're safe now. The Inquisition is here to help you."

Terror-stricken eyes met her own. "Wh-ere are... Temp...lars..?"

"They can't hurt you anymore, love. You're safe now."

"No..." She moaned, her voice cracking, although whether it was from fear, crying, or the choke mark, Leliana couldn't decide. "No.. They'll-they'll come back... They..."

"They're dead. The Inquisition killed them."

Those intense amber eyes focused back on Leliana, suddenly much sharper than before. "Where is.... the man?"

"What man, love?"

"With the soft..." She swallowed, "Voice?"

"I'm sorry, I don't--"

"His voice was... Quiet and... Rough... He unlocked my... Hands.." The girl clarified, and immediately Leliana knew who she meant.

"His name is Garrett, he is part of the inquisition." Okay so it wasn't the complete truth but it was easier than explaining why he was really there.

"Can... Can I see... him?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good ide--"

"Please... Please.. I really would... Can I see him?"

Leliana gave in with a sigh, "all right, love. If that is your wish." She just hoped Garrett wouldn't crush the poor girl.

XXX

Garrett sat beside Bull as Trevelyan instructed, but not because he had been told to sit there. He sat because, in spite of him being an ass he still knew when to not push. This was one of those times.

Bull took out a small skin pouch of water and a stone and began sharpening his weapon. He used a circular motion to bring the blade to a refined edge. Dorian twiddled his thumbs and stared at Trevelyan who was pacing again. Solas sat beside Garrett a book written in elvish (or something close since Garrett couldn't actually read it) while fiddling with a small stick of some sort with his other hand.

Garrett nudged Bull's shoulder, well he was aiming for his shoulder anyway, he ended up pushing Bull's elbow but it got the Qunari's attention nonetheless.

He didn't look up, he did answer, "yes?"

"Shouldn't we be helping pile the dead bodies or something?"

"You want to help? Im shocked!" Bull smirked.

"Ugh... Grunt make joke."

"Hey now, that's no reason to get mean. I was only playing." Bull chuckled though, "am I gonna get you to stop calling me Grunt?"

Garrett shook his head, "too fitting. Now shouldn't we..?"

"Nah, when we come 'round some of the soldiers get antsy. Like they think we are inspecting them, makes for lots of clumsy men. Not really worth it."

"Seems silly."

"Well they think we are blessed." Solas offered. "That the Herald of Andraste has made us important."

"When in reality we were merely the first and most talented recruits." Dorian finished with a flourish of his hand.

"Careful mage, your humility is showing." Garrett said.

"Ha!" Bull laughed, "Dorian with humility. Good one."

Leliana stepped out of the tent, Garrett expected her to speak with Trevelyan but instead bypassed the man and walked straight up to him. Garrett lifted a brow at her as she clasped her hands in front of her and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes?" He asked after she had stood there for a few beats without saying anything.

"She claims she doesn't want to speak with me."

"Okay..."

"She wants to see you instead."

Garrett looked behind himself to see if she was directing her comment at someone else.

"You, Garrett. She wants.. You."

"Why me?"

Leliana shrugged. "I don't know, all she would tell me was that she wanted to see the man with the quiet and rough voice. The one who released her from her shackles."

"So send in Bull. He meets most if those criteria." He protested.

"What is wrong? Just go and speak with her for a few moments. Is that so hard?"

"Yes." Garrett bit. "I don't know what to say to her. I'm terrible in social situations."

"Oh, you can't be that bad." Dorian protested.

"No, he is." Trevelyan cut in. "He once told a grieving widow at her husband's funeral, 'at least he left all the money to you.'"

Leliana scoffed, "you're joking."

"Maker, I wish I was." Trevelyan muttered.

Garrett just nodded when Leliana stared at him in question. She shook her head, "nevertheless it's you she wants."

Garrett sighed heavily, "all right. But you've been warned." He made his way over to the tent and pulled the flap back hesitantly. There was a single candle burning, not offering much light, but enough that he could make out her features. He supposed it was in an attempt to calm her but after what she had been through she probably would appreciate more light.

He searched large chest in the room, careful not to make any noise. He fetched a handful of candles and approached her bed, "hey there, sweetie. How... are... you?"

A smile graced those pink lips, "it's you."

"Yeah. Um... I brought you more candles. Maybe make it a bit brighter in here?"

She lifted one shoulder the tiniest bit, wincing a little as she did, "light is good." She patted the bed beside her, "this is yours, isn't it?"

Garrett hadn't noticed the black hooded cloak against the dark fur, he took it back hesitantly. "Thanks."

"Thank you for letting me use it. Sorry I've been so much trouble."

Garrett shook out the cape, whipped it over his shoulders and clasped it around his neck. He flipped his hood in place, feeling much more like himself under it. He then lit several of the candles and set them around the makeshift room. "The Inquisition is here to help." Was all he could think to say.

"That other woman..." She cleared her throat and Garrett looked around for water for her. "She said that word too. What's the Inquisition?"

Garrett found a pitcher and a cup on a table nearby, filled the cup and handed it to her before replying. "An organization just... Trying to make the world better."

She took a tentative sip, staring at him with those intense amber eyes. They were as odd as his brother's, sharp and reflective, as if they gave off their own light. Offhandedly he mused that they resembled fire.

"Why-- uh... What is your name?"

"Oh." She set the water down and seemed to think for a moment, "my father named me Lethôniel. It's elvish."

"I figured that."

She chuckled a bit, "it means from the ash tree."

"I take it the meaning is literal."

"My mother gave birth to me under a tree, yes. She hated that it was a pretty name. Said my father was a brat to use my name as a joke."

Garrett nodded. "What were you doing here?"

She winced and Garrett knew he had asked a bad question. "Look you don't have to--"

"No. That's okay. Um.. well I was sold to a Tevinter man, who sold me to another Tevinter slave trader, who sold me to a Templar man. That was... I don't know ten days ago? After a while the days blend together, didn't really help that there weren't any windows."

"How did you track the days?" Garrett decided it was safe to ask since she seemed okay with it all.

"When they bothered to feed me. Also there were long periods of time where no one would come to fuck me."

Garrett jerked back at her language. "Uh.."

"What? I've been a sex slave since I was fourteen. Would you care anymore?"

Probably not but he had never been raped before. "Fourteen?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I was bought because I resembled the wife of my master. He wanted children and she was barren."

Garrett shuffled uncomfortably, "you... People buy slaves for that?"

"My master did. He wanted people to think his children were legitimate."

"He made you... Children? As in... More than one?"

She shook her head. "He wanted a male heir. The first few I had conceived were female. They never made it to... Birth. Julian was a result of my last try. He was the only one to make it. He's two now."

"I take it he is still with his... Father?"

"Yes. I know what you must be thinking but Alton, my master, was not a bad man. He was kinder to me than his wife was. She sold me as soon as she found out Julian was calling me mother."

Garrett didn't know what to say to that. He supposed it was hard enough being a slave, not having command over your own body but to have to give your children away? Garrett shook his head against the memory of Senior killing a guard to protect him. Garrett hadn't even been Senior's kid, he still defended him with a fierceness Garrett hadn't known the man could cultivate.

"Are you alright?"

Garrett quirked a brow at her, "just trying to wrap my head around the man who raped you isn't a bad man."

She dropped her eyes to the fur, "yes at first it hurt and I was scared but... He... Softened after a while. In truth, he treated me better than he treated his wife."

"Except for the slave part." Garrett bit.

"My life was not my own but it was... Comfortable. I had my own room, three meals a day, and my own things. He would give me expensive gifts. I lived very well. As I said, it was his wife who came to despise me."

Garrett shook his head, "and the first chance they had they dumped you here. You could have died."

Lethôniel sighed, "I know. But... Julian is safe. He'll grow up and be a very important man. Even if I don't get to watch him grow, that's enough for me." She kneaded the fur in her hands and chewed on her bottom lip a little, "I have a question, of that's okay?"

Garrett nodded.

"Are... Are you my new master?"

Garrett practically shouted, "What?! Why would you think that?"

"Well you were the one who found me, weren't you?"

"Yes but--no, no I am not and you are free now, understand? You are not a slave anymore."

She blinked at him and after a moment said, "but I don't know how to be anything other than a slave."

XXX

Trevelyan heard his brother's voice hitch and a few moments later he was storming out of the tent.

"What's wrong?"

Garrett glared at Dorian, instead of answering and disappeared into the darkness, the only words Trevelyan could make out was 'fucking Tevinter.'

"I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you?" Dorian snapped at the black but he didn't receive an answer.

Bull chuckled, "don't tell him Krem is from Tevinter, it might piss him off even more."

"I don't understand," Trevelyan said, "I mean I knew he was against slavery but I haven't seen him this riled up over anything in a long time."

"It's hard to sympathize until you've seen it first hand, boss. Can I go in? I have experience in this area."

Trevelyan pursed his lips and looked over at the tent, unsure if anyone should enter. What could she have possibly said to upset Garrett? "I-I guess. Go ahead, Bull."

Trevelyan met Dorian's eyes and jerked his head to the side. Dorian took the hint and followed him into a shadowy area of the keep. He stopped when he was faced with a tall brick wall but didn't turn around to his lover.

Dorian's hand hesitantly rested on Garret's hip. Trevelyan turned, burying his face into Dorian's neck and hugging him tight. The other male returned the embrace.

"Dorian..." Trevelyan sighed, "Maker, let this be a nightmare."

Dorian's arms tightened around his waist. "Us hugging best never be part of your nightmares, Inquisitor." He teased.

Trevelyan shook his head against Dorian's shoulder, "don't call me that. I don't--I can't..."

~*~

Dorian ran a hand through the younger male's hair, fisting a handful to pull his head back. Neon green were rimmed with red but no tears fell, Dorian wanted to commend him for his strength. Instead he whispered, "Garret. My Amitus." Then he pressed his lips to his lover's in a firm kiss.

Trevelyan melted into Dorian's embrace, Dorian slowly broke the kiss and caressed his lover's cheek. "I know this is difficult. Just remember that I'm here for you, Amitus."

Not knowing what else to say to comfort his lover Dorian shut his eyes tightened his arms around Trevelyan. Letting the younger man just be himself for a moment, not the leader of a powerful army with the weight of Thedas upon his shoulders.

XXX

Bull slipped into the tent carefully, having to crouch to keep his horns from ripping through the canvas. There were many candles lit, casting the Elven girl into a warm glow. She seemed to have propped herself up with one of her pillows and was currently inspecting her bruises.

“Hey-ya Gorgeous. How ya feeling?”

Her amber eyes flipped up to his and widened considerably. “Oh… ah… Hello?”

“Name’s The Iron Bull,” he took a step back, and hunkered down to seem smaller. “and your name?”

“Oh… um…. It’s Lithôniel.”

“Lithôniel? Long name for a little girl. Mind if I call you Elle?”

“You can call me whatever you like.” She swallowed, “You… ah, you're big.” Her eyes roamed down his body, landing squarely on his crotch, “Are… are you proportional?”

Bull was taken aback, “What?”

“Your cock. Is it as big as the rest of you?”

“Ah.. well… um, that doesn't really answer my question.”

“What question?” she asked her eyes finally meeting his again.

“How are you feeling?”

She smiled wide and her head tilted to the side in a mock-innocent gesture, “I’m a little hungry.”

“I can get you something to eat, if you want.” he offered, playing the fool, knowing what she really meant.

Her eyebrow quirked and her grin widened, “You know that’s not what I meant. I can tell you aren’t stupid. Your eyes are too deep.”

Bull smirked, “Neat trick. How about I get you some water, cool you down?”

“Garrett gave me some already,” she nodded at her side table where the cup was left half drank.

He chuckled, “How’s about I get you some food?”

“I answered your question, The Iron Bull. Are you going to answer mine?”

“Not a chance.”

she poked her bottom lip out in a fake little pout, “That’s too bad.” she said offhandedly, “I’d never seen a Qunari man naked before. I have a feeling your people know how to give a girl a good time.” she smiled coyly.

Bull scoffed, “I take it being a sex slave hasn’t had much bearing on you?”

She shrugged. “I figure if i have to do the job might as well enjoy it right? Except those Templars. They didn’t know how to treat a girl.” she grinned at him more sincerely this time. “If you ever change your mind, sexy, I’m probably the best damn lay you'll ever have.”

“I generally like my lays to have a lot more meat on her bones, and a lot less bruises.”

She looked down at herself as if only then realising just how malnourished she was. “Point taken, how much bigger would you like me to be, before I can bed you?”

  
Bull chortled, liking how she met his challenge head on. “I’ll let ya know.”


	9. Anything For Your Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, what? You came up here to tell me I used to be doing a good job? And now I'm not because I value my leader's requests?"
> 
> "No. I wanted to say thank you for taking care of my little brother." He slowly advanced on her and it took all her might not to retreat from him. Not because she was afraid, he wasn't particularly frightening to her. It was the intensity of those eyes she wanted to avoid.
> 
> "And if he gives you an order that endangers his life again, you let me know and I'll do whatever needs to be done to protect him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I'm really trying to get these out at least bi-weekly but my schedule has been a total wreck and then I got sick! Gah!!! Oh and RE-READ CHAPTER 6 IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT BEFORE JULY 31, 2015!!!! There is a rather sizable add on that my Thief fans should appreciate!!!

Trevelyan had Lithôniel brought to Skyhold in one of the Inquisition’s covered carts that were normally used for supplies. Bull and Solas went with her to make sure she made the trip all right. And Garrett wasn't seen since he stormed off cursing Dorian’s homeland and all who still inhabit it.

Trevelyan wasn't particularly worried. His brother could fend for himself, it was just he had left without so much as a word. Well besides, ‘Fucking Tevinter’ that is.

Still Trevelyan asked Leliana to send a few of her scouts in search of him before he gave up waiting and finally after three days of getting soldier's posted and trade routes opened, he returned to Skyhold himself.

His presence did not go unnoticed, even as it seems, late into the night when most of the keep should be resting for the next day. He was bombarded by scouts with information for him, soldiers with requests of him, and even a few dignitaries who “needed’ his attention. It wasn't until Josephine intervened that the Inquisitor actually got any peace.

Garret hugged his Ambassador as soon as the crowd dispersed at her stern but diplomatic demand. “thank you…”

She gasped at his odd behaviour and patted his back, “yes, well I am sure it has been a long day for you Inquisitor. And I am, after all, here for your assistance.”

“You’re a goddess.” he squeezed her once more and headed for his room, ducking his head and rushing as fast as he was able, in order to avoid anyone else who may “need” him.

When he made it to his room without incident, he considered it a blessing and by the time his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep, armor and all.

XXX

Garrett had been waiting in Trevelyan’s room, reading an old copy of Hard in Hightown while perched on his little indoor balcony when his brother bolted in the room and sighed hard. His hair was standing on end, his armor askew and his face had what seemed to be either ash or mud smudged across it. All in all, Trevelyan looked like a wreck. The younger man seemed to act on instinct, rather than conscious thought when he made a fireball form between his fingers and tossed it into his fireplace, igniting the logs instantaneously. He then pulled his jacket off of one arm, landed on the bed, and passed out.

Garrett rolled his eyes, “You are working yourself too hard, boy.”

He got a snore in return.

Garrett chuckled and made his way over to Trevelyan’s vanity where a pot filled with water had been left for him by one of the many staff members. He picked up the terry cloth and dipped it into the water, then wrung it out just so Trevelyan’s bed didn’t get wet. Then made his way over to his brother. He set the damp cloth on the nightstand, rounded the bed and began uniting his brother’s shoelaces. He pulled Trevelyan’s boots off, along with his socks and then yanked the other side off his coat off his arm.

Garrett rolled his brother onto his back, receiving nothing except a very dejected groan. “Oh, hush.” he chuckled, snatching up the terry cloth and wiping the dirt and grime from his brother’s face. He didn’t even budge as Garrett ran the damp rag over his neck, which goes to show just how tired the poor male was. Garrett then yanked the blanket out from under him and tucked him in.

“Sleep well.” He ruffled his little brother’s hair and kissed his forehead.

“...Garrett...?” Trevelyan murmured without opening his eyes, but he did swing his head in Garrett's direction.

“Yeah, it’s me. Just rest, kid."

Trevelyan hummed, "...why'd you.... Run off...?"

Garrett shrugged, "don't worry about it. You're working yourself too hard, kid."

"Please... Don't hate... Dorian...." He muttered.

Garrett sighed, "I don't. Goodnight, Trev."

"...G'night... Garrett..."

Garrett decided to try to get some shut eye too, and it irritated him just how inviting the empty side of Trev’s bed seemed. Obviously he hadn't grown out of his craving of close kinship. It seemed, even after all the years alone, he still missed having another body in his bed. Not necessarily for sex as he felt absolutely nothing* akin to sexual desire for either of the two men he shared a bed with. Just the comfort of another person sleeping beside you. Thats what he missed.

He soothed his little brother’s hair and enfolded the blanket around the younger male. “I’ve missed you, Trev.”

He’d never admit it while the younger male was conscious, but it was actually difficult to live without his brother. And his brother’s positive outlook on just about everything. Trev balanced him out. He smiled at the thought, the cynic and the optimist.

XXX

Bull awoke propped partway up in a chair, his head cocked at an odd angle. It took him a moment to remember exactly where he was. He had helped Solas and a few Inquisition scouts make sure Lethôniel got to Skyhold safely. Upon returning, the grand enchanter was called to take a look at the poor girl, and see what she could do to help her. Bull had fallen asleep while watching over her.

Solas was the one who woke him, shaking his arm gingerly. "Iron Bull?"

Bull sat up, the chair protesting under his change in position and stretched his aching shoulders. "...Hummmm?"

"Have you slept here all night?"

"Is it morning?"

"Very early." Solas pointed out, nodding toward the still darkened window.

"Then I've been here all night." Bull yawned and checked on the girl, who seemed to still be sleeping. After three days and with the help of Solas and the grand enchanter, her bruises were now nearly nonexistent and any cuts she had sustained were hardly noticeable now. Though she was still supremacy malnourished, too skinny even for an elf.

"How's she doing?"

"Much better now that we have a proper healer working on her. I'm afraid I don't have much expertise when it comes to anything more devastating than a flesh wound." He sighed in irritation, "give me a magical burn or sword bite, that I can handle. Not... This..."

Bull nodded, "yeah, this is why I leave the healing to Stitches. I'm just good at hitting stuff."

Solas smirked and patted Bull's arm, "you may go rest now. She's safe here."

Bull nodded, "I know that, I'm good though. Thanks." He settled back in the chair to wait for her to wake. "Think she'll be well enough to sit up for about an hour?"

Solas shrugged and poured her a cup of water, and then added what seemed to be a healing potion to it. "I believe so. Why?"

"I wanted her to eat. Thought she could join us for breakfast."

Solas shot a disbelieving look over his shoulder at Bull, "do you think that's wise?"

"Why not?"

"Off the top of my head I'd say Sera could say something that may bother her. Something about elves." He shrugged again, "although I suppose how much that bothers her would depend on how high a regard she holds her people."

Bull sighed, "I wouldn't worry about that. In her mind she was a slave first. 'Her people' are slaves not elves."

Solas was quiet a moment looking at her first then back at Bull, "perhaps you're right. Don't let her walk." He reminded, "but sitting shouldn't bother her too much. Still she should spend much of her time in bed. Her body has been through a great deal."

"I'll take good care of her." Bull assured.

"Then I see no reason why that would be a problem."

"Will you actually come to breakfast for a change?"

Solas shook his head, "I have other matters that need my attention. I'll eat in my chamber."

"You spend too much time alone."

Solas smiled and pointed at the cup at her bedside, "make sure she drinks that before going anywhere." And then he was gone, slipping from the room without waiting for a response.

The Mage was elusive but Bull could tell he meant well. If he could help, he was always there. That was after all why he joined the Inquisition right?

Bull stretched his spine again, it twinging over the sudden movement and kicked his legs out, crossing them at the ankles to get comfortable. The sun still hadn't peaked over the mountain yet and Bull didn't intend to wake her, she needed all the rest she could get. He closed his eyes and rested his head back over the headrest.

Turns out Bull didn't need to wait long. As soon as the sunlight touched her face, her amber eyes flipped open. "Morning sexy." She groaned while stretching.

"Hey Gorgeous. How ya feeling?"

She sighed hard and rolled toward him, "a little sore. That cart was not a smooth ride, no offense."

"None taken, the road up to Skyhold isn't easy. Worth it though." Bull stood and retrieved the long silk dress the inquisitor had provided for her, "we need to get some food in you."

"Do we?"

"I can count your ribs through your nighty." Bull pointed out.

She glanced down at her puffy white night dress and squinted, "no you can't."

He chuckled, "Shut up and let's get you dressed. I'm hungry."

She shrugged and shimmied out of her nightgown while he unbuttoned the back of the silk dress. He helped her into the dress though it took some maneuvering, along with quite a few giggles from her and even more curses from him. When it was finally on, her hair was an absolute wreck and she was rosy with laughter.

"Have you ever dressed a woman?"

"Hey now! I'm used to taking dresses off not putting them on, sassy."

She raised a brow and her smirk widened, "really? You've never worn a dress?" She asked sarcastically.

"We aren't going there." he handed her the water laced with the healing potion and commanded, “Drink.”

She smirked over the cup and muttered, “Okay mister bossy.”

When she had finished the whole glass, he helped her up off the bed and buttoned the back of her dress. Then he scooped her into his arms, tugging a squeak from her.

She curled her arms around his neck and rested her head on his collarbone, "I can walk you know."

He shook his head, "I have orders. You are not to walk, and you are to remain in bed."

"What?"

"No arguments." He said sternly, "you are allowed to eat, but I have to carry you there and back. So you get to sit up for about an hour. That’s it."

Her face scrunched, "I'm used to being able to roam around an entire estate freely."

"Really?" He never knew a slave, especially one with her job, to be that... For lack of a better word, free.

"My master was a Mage." She said simply.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need more than that."

"Oh, he made a necklace. It was too small to pull off over my head and the clasp was latched in place by magic. If I stepped over the wards at the edge of his property, it would shock me as a warning. And if I continued on it would tighten around my neck until.... Well, you know."

"Ouch."

She nodded, "it was his wife's idea."

"Bitch."

She smiled, "my sentiments exactly." She dropped her head into his neck and inhaled deeply, humming in the exhale and tickling his neck. "You smell so good."

As Bull crossed the threshold into the Inquisition's main hall where the Inquisitor and his companions dined almost every morning and evening, he laughed hard. "You'd be the first to think that."

"Why? I think you smell very... Male."

"I'll take that as a complement." He settled her in a seat that had previously sat empty during their little gatherings and took up the seat beside her. It seem the two of them were the first to come down for breakfast.

"It is a complement. My father was a working man. It's how a man should smell."

He rested his arm over her headrest and all but sprawled in his chair. "Is that so?"

"Yes, my master always smelled of flowers and powdery sweet stuff. It's nauseating after a while."

"Don't sit by Dorian then. He likes to bathe in that stuff."

Her nose wrinkled, "thanks for the warning."

"Hey Bull," Varric sauntered in, "hey beautiful, good to see you out and about."

Bull raise his hand in a halting gesture, "no. She's just eating. There will be no out and about yet."

"Awe....." She mock moaned, "I thought for sure you’d take me dragon hunting.”

Bull chuckled, “Maybe some other day.”

Varric seated himself opposite Bull and Elle and smirked, “Good to know you're feeling well, Elle.”

Elle’s nose scrunched for half a breath, a subtle indication that she really wasn't feeling better. The girl put on a brave face as the chairs were filled, the looks of pity obviously not escaping her attention. With each new person, she huddled a little lower into her chair.

In an attempt to make her relax a little, Bull brushed her hair back behind her ear and glided his hand over her shoulder to rub a small knot out. Her eye fluttered closed in bliss and a small smile settled onto her full lips. She peeked at him from under her lashes and whispered, “Thank you.”

He flashed a lopsided grin her way, “Anytime Gorgeous.”

XXX

Garrett lurked in the kitchen, knowing for certain Trev needed a coffee to fully function through the day. He took the opportunity to pour himself a cup and relax at least a little before enduring the torture that was a seemingly endless breakfast (or in his case dinner) with chatty people.

As predicted, Trevelyan stumbled in a short while later, scratching his hair into a frenzy and blinking profusely.

“Morning sunshine.” Garrett mocked.

“...Shut...up…” Trev yanked a mug from the cupboard and filled it most of the way with coffee, some cream and about four scoops of sugar.

“Oh, I see. So you’re the reason for the sugar shortage in Thedas.” Garrett smirked as his brother blinked at him in confusion.

“There’s no sugar--”

“It was a joke.” Garrett interrupted.

Trevelyan blinked again, hard. Then cradled his cup under his nose, taking a tentative sip. “Fuck off…” he muttered behind the mug and left quicker this time, the coffee seeming to do it’s job.

Garrett followed suit. “It’s so refreshing to see you so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in the morning. You’re a true inspiration, Trev.”

“You’re an ass.” he grumbled plopping into his chair at the head of the table.

“Do you know how often you would torment me when we were kids?”

Trev winced, “Look I--”

“I get my payback when I can.”

“Dick.”

Garrett smirked and rotated his seat so that his back was turned more toward Trevelyan and the wall. A dish similar to everyone else’s was set in front of him and he looked at Trevelyan pointedly, who shrugged.

“I told the kitchen staff to start giving you food. So eat, you’re skinnier than Odette when she’s trying to impress her army of suitors.”

Garrett rolled his eyes and picked at his eggs with his fork.

He sat back and watched his brother’s companions bicker and converse and joke and barter with one another. It was an interesting thing to witness. Those people couldn’t be more different and yet they were getting along fairly well, with the exception of a tiny squabble every now and again. And most of those were between the Snooty Bitch and Crazy Elf Girl. What caught his eye was Bull, who was surprisingly quiet as he massaged Lethôniel’s neck and shoulders discreetly.

“Inquisitor, you promised!” Dorian snapped over his glass, drawing Garrett’s attention away from the couple.

Garrett glanced over to see Trev’s food half-finished and set aside as he examined a handful of maps in between him and his Commander.

“He’s right, your Worship.” Josephine piped up, “there is nothing so pressing that it cannot wait for you to finish a meal.”

“You mean besides a war, Josephine?” Cullen challenged.

“Is Corypheus breaking the door down right this very moment?” Dorian demanded.

Trevelyan sighed, “Come now, Dorian. It’s just a few maps.”

“And people in the beyond just want ice water.” Garrett smirked taking a sip of his coffee.

“You don't even believe in the beyond.”

Garrett shrugged, “I’ve been wrong before.”

Trevelyan gave Garrett a droll stare, “These maps involve your next job.” he said plainly.

Garrett nodded at Dorian, “You’re on your own with this one.” then he pulled one of the maps towards himself.

“Well, someone changed sides awfully quickly.” Varric laughed.

“He’s a kleptomaniac with severe women issues.”

Garrett glowered at his brother, “I do not have women issues.”

“When’s the last time a woman has seen you naked?” Trev challenged.

“Up yours.”

Leliana cut in, thankfully, before anything worse was said, “Perhaps an argument such as this could wait until the two of you are alone?” she nodded subtly at Lethôniel who had stationed her chair closer to Iron Bull and away from the bickering. She was currently staring very hard at Bull’s horns.

“Yes, you're right Leliana. Im sorry.” Trev shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Bull cleared his throat and smirked at her, “What are you staring at me for, Gorgeous?”

Her grin turned Impish in the span of an instant and she batted her lashes at him, “I was just wondering when exactly you were going to let me ride that glorious cock of yours into the sunset.”

To say the looks of pity flew out the window was an understatement. Ran out screaming more like. Bull burst into a fit of booming laughter, Sera followed suit and then Varric, until the whole table save for Cassandra, and Vivienne were the only ones not laughing. Garrett even chuckled a bit.

The laughter took a while to die down, every time they began to trail off someone would snort and it erupted all over again.

Lethôniel seemed supremely proud of herself and she straightened as much as her height would allow with a jovial smile affixed to her lips. Bull ruffled her crimson waves and stood, adjusting his pants as he did, “Well as fun as this was. You need your rest, Gorgeous.”

She poked her bottom lip out and pouted, “But we were just getting to the good part.”

“Maybe he’s taking you to go ride his cock into the sunset,” Blackwall chuckled, earning him and whap* on the shoulder from Bull and another round of laughter.

“Oh, okay I’m in.” she smiled at him.

“Wouldnt he be the one in?” Varric laughed.

“Oy! That’s enough!” Bull boomed scooped her up and swept her out of the room.

Garrett tapped the table to get Trev’s attention discreetly, “Which map?” Trev scooted one over to Garrett and interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them.

“What you’ll be stealing is an ancient Elvish Orb. It’s gold with a green glow around it. we think it's being held here.” he pointed to a room on the map that was smack dab in the center of the keep.

Garrett nodded, “All right, what are those?”

“Sections of a keep the Inquisition’s forces and I will be infiltrating a day or two prior to you stealing the Orb.”

“Why?”

“To draw Corypheus’’ forces away from you, hopefully.” Cullen said matter-of-factly as if it was painfully obvious.

Bull returned, gaining goading from Blackwall, Sera, and Varric who had taken bets on when he’d return or if* he’d return.

Garrett ignored them and stared hard at Trevelyan, his face twisted in uncertainty. “You- ah… you're going to attack this fortress while I go steal this orb-thing from another location?”

“Yes,” Cullen interjected again, “with the forces in the Emerald Graves crippled, Corypheus will be compelled to send men in from either the Emprise Du Lion or the Exalted Plains. Hopefully both, but it will give you the advantage of less foot traffic. You should be able to steal the Orb and get out before anyone even realises you're there.”

Garrett examined the map of the fortace Trev was supposed to infiltrate. "Where did you get this information anyway?" he asked Trevelyan pointedly. Something about the schematic, or maybe it was the situation in general just not sitting right with him. This was just too damn easy.

"One of the Templars you helped us capture. He spilled his guts. Had these maps on him." Trevelyan shrugged.

"And that doesn't strike you as a little too convenient? Did you even have to rough him up a little?"

"No, it took very little convincing for him to see it our way but I will not resort to torture."

Garrett scoffed lightly, "so he gave up the crazy magister who thinks he's a god, who likely wants to destroy the world, for what? A pat on the back? Did you promise him a pony too?"

"Garrett we don't have to stoop to Corypheus' level. We have it under control." Trevelyan assured.

Leliana leaned forward, "I interrogated him myself, he seemed sincere."

"He seemed* sincere. Shall we etch those words on my brother's tombstone now or should we wait until after he's brought back in a jar?" Garrett growled. "Where is this prisoner? Don't tell me you let him go?"

"Yes, I'm completely incompetent," Trevelyan snapped, "he's in the dungeon. Down the steps to the right, why?"

Before Trevelyan finished speaking Garrett was on his way to the "dungeon". He leapt down the side of the stairs to get some distance between him and Trevelyan because once Little Mr. Goody-Goody found out what he was planning he'd order his lackeys to stop him. And Garrett didn't know how many people he could take without killing anyone.

He descended the steps fast as he was able, hearing his brother not too far behind him. He caught sight of the single male strapped to a chair in a separate cell from anyone else and figured that was the one he wanted. The guard who was playing cards with an empty chair stood at attention, until he caught sight of Garrett. The guard's eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side, looking around Garrett at the commotion behind him.

"Expecting someone else?" He stepped forward and pointed behind the guard, "look! A distraction!"

As expected, the dim guard whipped around at the fake panic in Garrett's voice. And Garrett swiped the keys from his belt and had unlocked and locked himself back into the cell with the snitch.

"H-hey! You can't be in there!" The guard said, unsure of himself.

Garrett ignored the idiot and smiled as his brother emerged his companions and advisers in tow. "I see you finally caught up. Congratulations."

"Garrett, what are you doing?"

"What your Assassin was supposed to do."

"Guard!" Trevelyan snapped, "get him out of there."

"I can't, your worship. He stole the keys. Don't know why he'd wanna lock himself up though."

You're an idiot.* Garrett kept the comment to himself and turned to the snitch who stared at him in confusion. "I'm going to make this so simple that he," Garrett pointed to the guard he had outwitted, "will be able to understand."

He dropped the keys at his feet, just out of the Red Templar's (and more importantly anyone else's) reach and leaned in on the snitch taking the forefinger of his left hand and snapping it backward. Breaking it with ease. The Red Templar screamed and Trevelyan latched onto the bars demanding Garrett open the door.

"Shut up." He yelled at the snitch who stared at his up-twisted finger as if it was an alien appendage. "Now look at me." The snitch did as he was told, his eyes wild with panic.

"See him?" Garrett pointed to Trevelyan, "that's the Inquisitor. He thinks the world is filled with sunshine and rainbows and unicorns. That people tell the truth when asked nicely. I however see the world for what it is. I know how the world works, I know that a soldier who was probably promised eternal life or vast riches would easily give the enemy a trap under the ruse that he was helping." Garrett snapped his fingers to get the snitch's attention back on him and away from his broken finger.

"So here's the thing. I think the info you gave us was wrong. I think we are walking into an ambush and you are going to tell me the truth or you're really going to feel pain."

"But I a-already t-told her the trut--"

"Wrong answer." Garrett snatched the forefinger of his right hand and snapped it back, listening to the bone pop and the male scream again.

"Garrett stop!" This time it wasn't just Trevelyan protesting, it was most of the companions as well.

Garrett pulled out his wirecutters and made sure they were very* visible to the Red Templar. "How's about we try this again?" He waved the cutters in front of the snitch's nose. "How many body parts do you think I could cut off with just these? Let's start with an ear, yeah?"

"NO! No! Wait please! Okay! I lied!" the snitch screamed. "If your troops go in that way, they'll set off traps that will release arrows. Too many to block. I can give you another entrance! Please, please just get this mad man away from me!"

Trevelyan stepped back, shock apparent in his features.

"Good boy." Garrett chided. "One more thing though. If, for whatever reason, your information leads the Inquisitor getting hurt?" Garrett leaned forward and settled his knee on the man's groin, smirking at the man's squeak of pain. "And I mean if a hair on his head gets tousled, I'm going to come back here and in going to cut you up into little pieces with these. Starting here." He pressed his weight harder into the snitch's groin and he yelped and nodded vigorously.

Garrett put away his cutters and scooped up the keys. He unlocked the door and then tossed them to the dimwitted guard, who just barely caught them. He clapped Trevelyan on the shoulder as he passed, not daring to look the younger male in the eyes, "that's how you get information out of someone."

He then addressed the elven mage, Solas. "You may want to fix him up, if those fingers are left like that, they may not be much use to him in the future."

The room was deathly quiet as he left, but he didn't let the resounding shock in the room bother him. He had been right. Hurting that man hadn't been all for naught. Trevelyan would continue to live and be able to say his hands were clean, thanks to Garrett. He didn't mind carrying that burden for his brother.

So why was he so bothered by the frightened look Trevelyan had given him? The look that said Trevelyan was looking at a dangerous stranger. Garrett's stomach clenched. He never had meant for Trevelyan to see that side of him. The side that's willing to do anything for the ones he cared about.

~*~

Leliana couldn't remember the last time she had seen the Inquisitor looking so frightened. As he stared at Garrett emerging from the cell she watched the pain gradually flood his face, draining the color from his body. Clearly the Inquisitor had never seen just how dark his brother was willing to be for the sake of the young man's life.

When Garrett clapped his brother's shoulder, she caught the inquisitor cringing under the touch.

"You went too far." The inquisitor whispered when Garrett was well out of earshot. He snapped out of whatever revery he was in and gestured to Solas, "please can you..."

As Solas went to tend to the Templar, it was Cullen who broke the god awful silence. "Well... Crude as his methods are, I can't say they aren't effective."

"How can you say that, Cullen? After what you were put through?" The inquisitor spat.

Cullen crossed his arms in front of his chest, "look, I wasn't saying I agree with what he did, but this information saved a lot of lives. My men. I'm liable to thank the Thief for that."

"That's true, boss. It's better this way."

The inquisitor glared at The Iron Bull, "so you believe the ends justify the means?"

"When it comes to your life or the lives of our forces, yes." Leliana offered gently.

"So how does that make us any different than Corypheus?"

"Well," Dorian started, "for one thing, you are not trying to destroy life as we know it."

Trevelyan shook his head at his friends, "that doesn't make it right."

~*~

Leliana slowly trudged up the steps to her work station. The day had been much too long but sadly her work was not yet finished. She could practically hear her feet and her shoulders screaming in protest as she reached the top flight of stairs. A bed sounded like a great thing right about now.

She shook the unwanted thought from her mind and soldiered on. Besides, it was only a few letters and a handful of reports, she could handle it and then sleep would be a welcome reward.

She wasn't looking up from her papers as she finally made it to the top stair, so she didn't see the dark shadow leaning against the railing near her shrine.

It was only when Baron Plucky gave out a loud squawk that she even looked up to find the thief holding the raven and stroking his feathery chest. Garrett made soft clicking noises at Baron Plucky and the damn bird was eating up the affectionate attention.

Traitor*! She thought bitterly as the bird fluttered up onto Garrett's shoulder and nestled there.

"You don't like me." It wasn't a question and he didn't seem to have any remorse in his voice. He spoke as if discussing the weather.

"You've never given me much reason to like you."

He shrugged and fed the bird tidbits of seeds from his palm. "Fair enough." He repositioned himself so that he was sitting in the railing and the change in position had Baron Plucky flapping his wings in annoyance, which Garrett ignored. "You don't like how I dealt with that Templar."

Leliana felt her ire rise a considerable degree, "it wasn't your call. You are not the Inquisitor, we do things his way."

"Not you though, right, Assassin?"

"How dare you? You think you know anything about me--"

"Probably not. I tend to judge people quickly and harshly." He lifted his gaze to hers, "but you misunderstand me. You do the things the Inquisitor will never willingly do. And you do them to protect him." He nodded at her. "And you were doing a damn fine job of it, until you were told to handle that Templar."

Leliana was taken aback, "I don't know what--"

"Yes, you do. He personally told you not to hurt that Templar. Prisoners of war code of conduct or some other bull shit that you know the other side isn't honoring." He lifted Baron Plucky off his shoulder and coaxed him into his cage, giving the bird one last stroke before shutting the small door.

"Thing is, you have to listen to him because he is the Inquisitor and you work for him. But I don't work for him. He doesn't tell me what to do because I will do whatever the hell I want regardless of how he feels on the matter." He paused.

"So, what? You came up here to tell me I used to be doing a good job? And now I'm not because I value my leader's requests?"

"No. I wanted to say thank you for taking care of my little brother." He slowly advanced on her and it took all her might not to retreat from him. Not because she was afraid, he wasn't particularly frightening to her. It was the intensity of those eyes she wanted to avoid.

"And if he gives you an order that endangers his life again, you let me know and I'll do whatever needs to be done to protect him."

The sincerity in his voice was so thick it was palpable. The threat in that voice even more so.

Leliana finally saw him for what he was. A man who had indeed seen and done too much to be part of a happy family, but protected the ones he cared for with a fierceness she'd only seen once before in her life. This man was all edges where others were soft however and he was too guarded to let anyone new even near him.

For a moment she felt as if she understood him, and that made him a bit more bearable.

She found herself nodding, unsure what she had just agreed to. He dipped his chin at her once and descended the steps swiftly, not even sparing her a second glance.

What was with him? One minute he's flirting (badly) shamelessly, and the next he's acting like the last thing on his mind was her. In an absolutely, horrendously, atrocious way she was now completely focused on trying to figure the man out.

 


	10. Theft of the Orb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me see it." She panted, tugging at his shirt. 
> 
> He let her pull his leather armor aside and yank his shirt up to his pecs. 
> 
> "That's not so bad..." She lied. "My nug has scratched me worse than that."
> 
> "Big nug..." Garrett groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted at the same time as Nine because I'm incapable of waiting for your praise. Also, Garrett and Leliana's first.... Read to find out. MUAHAHA!

Garrett watched the Red Templar patrolman's route and waited for his back to turn before he scaled the wall. He padded softly next to a recently doused torch and flattened himself against the other side of the wall. He marked three Templars and one giant thing with spikes coming out of it.

He stared intently at the thing. He'd seen one before but he had only gotten a glance at it. The thing lumbered along, one of its legs being longer than the other, probably to offset the fact that the opposite arm was almost unrealistically larger than the other. He couldn't pick out any vulnerabilities, so he resigned himself to just avoiding it all together.

He vaulted over the wall and landed softly rolling and coming to rest on the balls of his feet. He ducked behind a small shrub and waited for one of the creepy looking Templars to pass, when a soft sound of trained feet caught his attention over his shoulder. He tensed, knowing he had been made and slipped the blackjack into his grip.

He made like he was adjusting himself, sliding one foot behind the other and used the new position to spin on his assailant. His hand snatched a throat, his blackjack raised.

But the blackjack never fell on his assailant.

A knife was pointed squarely at his throat, where his neck met his collarbone. And cobalt eyes burned into his own.

"Leliana?" He whispered in shock.

She nodded, her face pinkening slightly and he loosened his grip to let her breathe. She hadn't been holding a breath for very long so there was no gasp, but she also didn't drop her dagger. And he didn't lower his Blackjack or let her neck go.

"Are you going to stare at me suspiciously all night or are we going to do something productive?" She asked tilting her blade, showing him she could easily slit his throat in this position.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?" He hissed.

"I came to help."

"Screw that." He snapped, "I work alone, go home little girl."

Her eyebrow quirked the slightest bit and she gave a breathy chuckle, "believe it or not, I still don't trust you--"

"You don't say?"

"--and I wanted to keep a closer eye on you. Besides, how often do you get to see a 'Master Thief' in action."

"Are you mocking me? Because I feel like I'm being mocked."

"You steal, Garrett. It's no great feat. A child can steal, so yes I'm mocking you." She finally sheathed her blade and he let go of her.

"And you kill people. You think that's better?" He growled, "all I do is make off with their stuff, you make off with their life. How exactly do you sleep at night?"

He pivoted to make sure no one was coming to investigate the angry whispering. Luckily no one was near. Or perhaps unluckily? Garrett wasn't sure, he had no desire to finish this conversation, least of all here.

"Peacefully, knowing bad men cannot harm anyone else because they lay in a grave." She said smugly.

He scoffed quietly and shook his head at her, "so you've never accidently taken an innocent life?"

"Have you?"

"Yes." He hissed. "And I swore to never kill again. That's the difference, Assassin." He thrust his hand at the wall and glowered at her over his shoulder, "now if you don't mind I have a job to do and I won't have it going south because you wanted to play apprentice."

She sputtered behind him, "why... You are... The most... Infuriating man I've ever met! Burn in the beyond asshole, I'm staying!" In spite of her anger she didn't raise her voice above a whisper, which was commendable however her defiance set something warm aflame in his lower stomach. It was anger but mixed with something not altogether unpleasant. And the urge to strangle her and kiss her rose... Scaring him.

Oh, he had to get far from this woman. Emotions and thieves do not get on well... That's how thieves get caught. That's how thieves end up dead.

"For the last time woman, I don't need you here! I don't want you here!"

"Tough." She snipped, "I've come here to help and I'm going to whether you want me here or not."

Garrett ground down on his molars, this woman was infuriating! He threw his arms up in annoyance, "fine, but if you screw up this job I'm leaving you here."

"Noted." She snapped.

Garrett took a few breaths to calm his nerves. Not sparing her even a glance back, he swooped past a few Templars and pressed himself to a wall and waited for a patrol to pass. He could feel her presence behind him, it was oddly familiar and Garrett found himself adjusting to having a partner again. Gaging and giving time for two.

He focused through his right eye, the landscape fading to grey, and most importantly an old vent highlighted bright blue. He counted the patrol's steps, gearing up to dart across the way. He gestured for Leliana to look at the grate. She nodded and positioned herself on the balls of her feet.

At least she knew how to take orders. He marked the ever-moving patrols and darted toward their objective. He palmed his wrench tool and unscrewed the threaded screw before ducking into the duct, Leliana acting almost as his shadow she followed so close.

He followed the duct as far into the keep as it would allow and slipped out of the broken grate this time. Garrett took in his surroundings and used his memory of the map to mark where they where. And where they needed to be. He gestured where he planned on going, Leliana still quiet and unobjective.

The keep was very empty, perhaps two, maybe three or four Templars. And they were easily avoided. "Okay, there. See that?"

He pointed to a small vent above an old worn armoire. "I think that's our way to the orb."

"Really? You think? Is this what a 'Master Thief' does? Just guesses and hunches? Where did you get your Intel?"

Garrett sneared at the woman, "from your people. If you're going to question me, this isn't going to work. We need to be on the same page."

"I'm only questioning because it seems you're just figuring it out as you go, don't you plan? Ever?"

"Hey, listen I have plans. Besides thieving is more art than science."

"Oh maker! Let me hear your plan."

Garrett smiled, "get in, improvise." He hopped to the top of the armoire and unscrewed the vent, leaving a sputtering Leliana behind him.

"That's not a plan! That's suicide!"

Garrett smirked at her whispered protests. As he slipped into the duct he ignored his cock's sudden interest in the conversation. Oh, not the time, he directed his thought at the part of his anatomy he'd never fully had control of. Lelianas shoulder or arm or hand--something of hers brushed against his ass and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Not so close!" He snapped quietly back at her.

"There's no room!" She protested.

He let out an annoyed breath. He'd not had so much issue with a woman near him since he was a teenager. Back then even the thought of a woman had him attempting to find relief in any way possible.

Garrett curled in on himself as much as the vent and his body would allow, attempting to put some space between them. He found the end of the duct and smiled. "I see a green glowing orb on a pedestal down there."

"Good for you, would you like a cookie?"

"Bite me, woman."

"Don't tempt me." She muttered, making his cock swell even more.

Aw, shit... This isn't good.

"Promises, promises." He whispered, fighting his baser urges. He unscrewed the next vent and dropped down into the vacant room.

"Wait, Garrett how are you planning on transporting it?" Leliana asked, dropping from the vent as well. Garrett pulled a scrap of leather from one of his pouches and held it up for her view.

"I won't touch it I promise."

"You think leather will stop magic? What kind of fool are you?"

"It's the best I can do, Leliana. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to have a decent plan! Not some half-baked idiocy--"

Garrett moved in on her, their bodies a hairsbreadth apart, "I know you aren't calling me an idiot, Assassin. I've been stealing since before you could crawl, I know what I'm doing."

"Magic is different, Garrett. You have to be careful."

Garrett scoffed and pointed at his eye, "I am, this was a fluke. A mistake someone else made, don't take me for a fool."

He walked over to the orb, the leather stretched out and scooped it up, his skin not touching the orb. "Look, leather outsmarted magic." He mocked, waving it in her face.

"You're a child."

"You flatter me."

"How clumsy of me, I meant to insult you."

Garrett shook his head at her. He'd never met a woman so infuriating. "Let's just--"

The door flew open, "drop it!" A Red Templar with a bow shouted.

Garrett pushed Leliana back and tumbled backward himself, narrowly avoiding the arrows shot at them. Leliana was on her feet and firing off her own arrows, taking down a few of them without delay.

"Filthy vermin!" Boomed a nasty distorted voice.

"Corypheus.." Leliana gasped, taking in the eleven foot monster before them. "Garrett run! Get out of here!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snapped, taking down a Templar with a fire arrow.

"Give me the orb." Corypheus growled, whirling on Garrett, his hands curved into talons.

"Damn you are ugly." Garrett unleashed a blast arrow on the thing. It made little difference. His head was momentarily snapped to the side. That was all.

"Garrett, we have to go!"

Garrett had an out, but Leliana was getting overwhelmed, obviously the Templars thought their boss could handle Garrett by himself and were going after Leliana. She was holding her own fine, but she wouldn't be able to forever.

"The orb, rat!"

Garrett had little time to think, even less to act. He held out the orb with a sharp whistle, catching the attention of the Templars too, giving Leliana a window to escape. "You want this boy?" He mocked, "fetch!" He swung the orb out of the room, Templars flooding after it.

The monster howled and slashed Garrett in the side, knocking his breath from him and sending him sailing toward Leliana.

"Garrett!" She helped him to his knees as the monster glided for them.

"Cover your eyes." Garrett gasped, yanking a flash grenade from a pouch.

"Vermin, you think you can fight a god?"

"Hah! Do your worst. I've been forsaken by gods before." Garrett hurled the flash grenade at Corypheus, it bounced off his chest and exploded in his face making him growl in annoyance.

"Go Leliana! Now run!" They both took flight out of the room and past the Templars, who hurried to pursue them.

"The grate!" Garrett reminded her, snatching her arm so she didn't pass it.

"No, they'll catch us!"

"Trust me, Damn it!" He snapped corralling her into the broken vent.

"KILL THE VERMIN!" Corypheus shouted down the hall as Garrett climbed in after her. His side protested the new position, his elbow buckling.

"Move your ass, Leliana."

"I'm hurrying!" She snapped, "did you really throw the orb?"

"You're welcome for saving your life." Garrett grunted.

"What? No! We have to go back!"

"We go back, we die. And I don't know about you but I like living."

"Thousands will die!" She protested.

"And I don't intend to be one of them."

A loud snarl erupted behind them and Garrett smacked her ass, "move it!" She pushed her way out of the grate and helped him up and out. As the grate slammed shut a long burst of fire blasted from the vent.

"Move Leliana, move!" Garrett pushed her toward the wall he had entered and handed her the claw, "use this, get up there." He whispered, hoping the behemoth didn't hear them, "then toss it down to me."

Leliana fiddled with it, "but the orb..."

"Forget the orb, it's not worth our lives." He pushed her shoulder and she used the claw to climb up the wall. Briefly he wondered if she'd leave him there, because a moment passed and she didn't throw the claw down.

Then the patrolman Templar was thrown from the wall, the claw in his neck. "Let's go Garrett."

Garrett ripped the claw from his neck and latched it to the wall, using it to pull him up. His side screamed in protest but he ignored it. He didn't have time to play doctor and he wasn't about to get caught because of a scratch.

He heard the behemoth roar and bash something against the wall as Garrett pulled himself over. Leliana grabbed his hand and they both leapt from the wall, rolling and not missing a beat as they ran. Garrett dropped his hand from her grip to clench his side, feeling the blood gush through his fingers.

His chest tightened in worry. He had no idea how much blood he had lost and no way to know how long he could run before his injury got the best of him.

The doors to the keep smashed open and a flood of Templars and the behemoth rushed from the keep.

"Faster Leliana!"

"We'll never outrun all of them!"

Garrett spotted a lake off to their right and snatched her arm racing toward it, "no but we can outsmart them."

"A lake?"

"A hiding place." He wadded in, the freezing water cutting him to the bone but that didn't stop him. Leliana yelped the slightest bit as they dunked their entire bodies into the lake and hid within the tall grass and lily pads. Garrett's wound stung as the water whipped over it, the cold however numbed it some.

As expected, the Templars rushed past the lake, not even sparing it a thought. They roared past, shouting at one another to keep a sharp eye. Garrett caught sight of one of them coming near, eyes on the lake. He was smart or had the same thought Garrett had. Garrett pointed to him, so Leliana would see then gestured for them to go under the water completely. She nodded and they both took a deep, quiet breath and sunk slowly, attempting to leave as little wake as possible.

Garrett focused and could see the Templar glowing yellow, staring down at the water. It felt like eternity passed and he still stood there. He could feel Leliana begin to squirm and he snatched her hand and tucked her into his arms. She froze for a moment but it was clear she wanted air, she was fighting to get to the surface. But Garrett was sure they'd be killed. He fought with her and finally captured her face. He crushed his lips to hers and pried her mouth open, giving her his breath even though his lungs protested and his stomach lurched uncomfortably.

Also as it turns out, a life or death situation does nothing to wane a man's erection when said man is caught mid lip-lock with a woman he finds attractive. He knew she could feel it. He hoped she would think it was a stick or something else floating in the water between them. But then again, she wasn't stupid.

He broke the contact and when he looked back up, the Templar was gone. He made them resurface as slowly and quietly as they could. His lungs ached as he gulped in air, his side throbbed and he was starting to get very tired.

"They're gone. Come on, Garrett let's-- Garrett!" she gasped as he sank again. "We have to go." She pulled him up so he could continue breathing.

He nodded, "yeah, help me out of here."

She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and swam over to the bank. They crawled out of the water and began rushing through the woods, in the opposite direction of Skyhold. "Where....?"

"I know a place, Garrett. They can patch you up. I trusted you, now you trust me."

He had little choice in the matter, didn't he? He limped along until the pain in his side was just too much, "Leliana... Stop... Please.. I can't.. I have to... Stop..."

She brought him over to a fallen tree trunk and helped him sit, his back to the log.

"Let me see it." She panted, tugging at his shirt. He let her pull his leather armor aside and yank his shirt up to his pecs. "That's not so bad..." She lied. "My nug has scratched me worse than that."

"Big nug..." Garrett groaned.

She unbuttoned her coat and laid it on the tree trunk, then she pulled her simple white tunic off and began ripping it into long strips. Problem was, she now only wore bindings around her breasts, and they did little to conceal as they were white and wet as well. They pressed her breasts up, giving him a glorious shot of her amazing cleavage and her nipples were attempting to poke their way out of the bindings.

His erection came back with a vengeance, which was odd, Garrett was sure he lost too much blood to be able to maintain an arousal.

Leliana began to wrap the torn shirt pieces around him. He tracked her hands, trying to convince his cock that he was injured and the last thing he needed was sex. Especially with his little brother's adviser.

"This should hold, at least until we get where we're going."

"And where... Are we going?"

Leliana sighed at him, "I told you, to someone who can fix you up. Now come on." She hauled him up and he couldn't stop the shout of pain that escaped his lips.

"Fuck... You better have one hell of a doctor." He groaned, "I've seen wounds like this. They tend not to end well."

"Trust me they will fix you up in no time at all."

Garrett was doubtful but at this point what did he have to lose? He hobbled along as best he could however the pain began to get the better of him. "How much... Farther?" He panted, leaning heavily on her shoulders.

"Five minutes?"

Garrett's knees buckled and he shouted in pain, "I won't... make it..." He nodded over at a tree and she propped him on it letting him catch his breath.

Leliana fidgeted, pacing and finally stamping her foot in annoyance. "Why did you have to do that?! Why couldn't you have run with the orb? You said you'd leave me! Why didn't you?"

Garrett grunted and huddled in on himself, trying to lessen the pain. "Do you really think this is the time?"

"Garrett... Ugh!! You are... Ugh! I should leave you here!"

"So leave." He snapped.

She planted her hands on her hips and stamped her foot again, "I will. But I'm bringing back someone who can carry you, damn it!"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I owe you now, asshole!" She stamped off and threw over her shoulder, "you better not die! Or I swear I'll bring you back just to kill you myself!"

 **  
**"Well aren't we soul-mates..." Garrett muttered holding his side. He leaned his head against the tree trunk and before he knew it, he lost consciousness.


	11. The Birth of a Master Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are my clothes?”
> 
> Leliana giggled, the way only a girl can. “Seems like a waste of a turn.” Her tone sounded something akin to Na-na-na-na-na, that children would sing.
> 
> “I’ll risk it.”
> 
> She smiled mischievously, and Garrett’s stomach clenched at her expression, “Leliana..” he warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to attempt to add a chapter every Tuesday! Not sure how that'll work out, but only one way to know right? Thank you all for your continued interest! Enjoy!

Garrett awoke with the distant thought that he had been floating. His dreams never making sense being that everything was simply too easy to manipulate. Walls distorted, sounds warped, and people were nonexistent.

He was in absolute solitude whenever he shut his eyes. It made him comfortable. It made him feel right.

This dream was different. In this dream he was trapped, alone, but left knowing he wouldn't be for long. The door had slammed shut with an angry yelling on the other side.

"Disgusting blackhand! I should have left you to die in the street." The disembodied voice mocked.

Garrett's heart quickened as he looked down at his bond hands, the ropes making his limbs look tiny in comparison. His back ached and his eyes stung with tears, and a heart he had long since buried was wounded with betrayal.

The fear threatened to choke him. The room closed in on him. His heart hammered so fast he was half convinced it would rip its way right out of his chest. He needed to break the bonds around his wrists. He needed to save himself, because no one else would.

He frantically looked around the room for something strong enough the break the ties. A.. Small rusty... bed frame... There was a small rusty bed frame leaned against the wall in the room, he rushed over to it, pushed it to the ground with as much force as his tiny body would generate for him.

That's when he realised.... He was a child again. Probably eight, maybe nine... His heart clenched again, remembering why he was here. They accused him of stealing a ring. An ugly brass sunburst, that was worth more to the owner than it was melted down and sold.

He hadn't taken it... He swore he hadn't. But no one listened, not when that other boy had said he _saw_ Garrett take it.

_Liar!!_

Garrett had been dragged out of the chantry, tied to a tree and whipped.

And whipped.

And _whipped!_

Twenty-six strikes. He counted. Every strike cutting into his young skin... Every bite more painful than the last.

And every time he professed his innocence, she would get angrier and the whip would crack harder.

At ten lashes he had begun to pray to a Maker he wasn't sure existed for her to just stop. _Please. Please! Just make the pain stop!_

__

On lash twenty he remembered he cursed that very same Maker for not helping him the one time he had begged for it. And right before lash twenty-seven he heard Julia, the woman who had taken him in, screaming for this punishment to end.

They had thrown him into this room, the horrid woman sneering at him, "let the Watch have you, little ingrate. You've been a thorn in my side since day one. I'll make sure they blackhand you. Don't bother coming back when they're done with you."

Sobs had wracked his tiny body, pain emanating from his back, his wrists, his heart. Everything hurt. Why? Why wouldn't she just believe him? He had told the truth.

The door had slammed and he had, out of necessity, freed himself from his bonds with a sharp tine from the bed frame and was fighting for a way out of the room. He would not let the Watch have him. He would not.

The only exit being the door, he tried breaking it down. His small frame barely budged the resilient door. He had to think of something different. He had no strength but he had wit. He remembered reading a book about how locks were made and eyed the contraption, pain was making it hard for him to concentrate. But he remembered something about tumblers... He reconstructed the lock in his mind. Seeing where the pieces logically had to go to create a lock.

He needed something thin, and metal. The bedframe. He rushed over and eagerly tugged at the decorative tines on the foot board. Hissing when one of the stubborn tines whipped back into place, slashing open his left hand in the process.

He blocked out the pain and looked around the room again for something to spring the tines out of place. An old wooden chair with no seat was perched in the corner. Garrett rushed over and lifted it above his head and threw it at the floor, breaking a leg off. He took the rope he had been tied up with and wound it around the tines he needed and the piece of wood then he began to twist it in one direction. Until the rope did his job for him and snapped the tines loose.

His breathing quickened, he was so close to freedom he could taste it. He stuck the two tines into the door knob and wiggled them around, getting an image of inside of the lock in his brain. Then he picked, tapped, maneuvered... Just when he thought he wouldn't get it, a loud click erupted from the mechanism. His heart leapt in joy as he turned the handle and it opened. He had done it.

He was almost free.

He closed the door behind him and raced down the hall, only to skid to a stop when he heard voices. Fear renewed itself. Those were male voices, The Watch. He hadn't expected them to make it here this quickly. He remembered the layout of the Chantry though. He recalled another exit at the opposite end of the hall. He ran, on the balls of his feet, trying to make as little noise as possible. He scrambled up the steps at the end of the hall and burst into a larger corridor.

He made a beeline for his room, knowing there was one thing he didn't want to leave behind. He slipped in, everyone seemed to be in class, so the room was empty. He crept over to his cot and pulled his a small satchel from under his bed, he had packed it months ago. Planning on running away, but never quite gaining up enough courage. As he pulled the soft black hooded cape out from under his pillow and buttoned the leather around his neck, a door on the other side if the room opened.

He flattened himself on the ground and glanced at the door, knowing he'd be spotted if he didn't leave soon. The three boys that entered were cackling and hooting like idiots. Garrett hated those boys, Ashtayn and his little entourage. Bullies.

Garrett forced himself to bite back a growl when he saw what Ashtayn was holding, a gaudy, brass, sunburst ring. "Did you see his face?" Ashtayn laughed. "He almost shit hisself!"

Garrett's heart burned, the need for revenge clawing at the back of his chest.

"'I didn't do it! Please sister Hanna!'" One of the boys mocked.

Garrett forced himself to quietly make it out of the room, knowing he would get back at the boy if he could only escape today. He ducked back toward the main corridor and after distracting the Watchman with a projectile candlestick he rushed down the hallway for the door.

"Lethe?"

He stopped at sister Julia's broken voice behind him. He turned slowly, afraid she had a Watchman with her. But she was alone. Tear streaks staining her face, her nose red, and her eyes puffy and swollen.

"Please don't run, baby. We'll figure this out."

He fought with the side of him that wanted to run into her arms and have her make everything better. The side that craved a mother since before he could remember. The side of him that knew she would have believed him.

He killed that side. Let it just die in his mind and locked it away, so that this pain could never hurt him again.

He pulled the knife he had packed in his satchel and held it out at her, threateningly. "You're a liar! You're going to hand me over to the Watch!"

She shook her head and worried her fingers together, "no Lethe. Baby, I never wanted anything to hurt you."

"Liar!" He spat. "Get away from me or I swear I'll kill you!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks anew, painting brighter red blotches over her face and neck. "Lethe... Please..." She stepped forward and he jabbed the knife toward her, missing on purpose to buy time.

"I will kill you! I swear! Back away!"

She hesitated, fear forming in her eyes before she backed up.

He fumbled for the door handle and forced it open just enough so that he could slip through. He pulled his too large hood in place and bolted away from the Chantry. The knife and the satchel still firmly in hand. He ducked into an old alley and stared at the weapon in his hand.

He pictured sister Julia dead because of it and his fingers loosened and dropped the horrible thing. He saw the blood dried and some still welling on his skin. His stomach did a flip. He bent over and vomited, his back protesting to the sudden spasms wracking his body. His eyes watered and soon he was dry heaving. God, he just wanted this night to end!

Two Watchmen passed the alley by, muttering to one another that catching a child was a waste of time. Nevertheless, one had a sword drawn and the other held a crossbow at the ready.

Fear threaded through Garrett's chest and he forced himself to keep as quiet as possible hiding behind an old crate. He blinked hard at the darkness, trying to force his eyes to adjust. They soon complied and he was able to sneak a little ways down the road, to the fence that he had planned on selling the small trinkets he had stolen years ago to. Hopefully he hadn't moved.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of piss and beer and vomit in the alleyway and jumped when a beggar man grabbed blindly at his cape. Garrett hurried down the road, ducking behind boxes and barrels, anything large enough to conceal him. If anyone noticed him they didn't comment or care. Two more Watchmen appeared and he dropped into a stairwell descending into a large open basement. He bolted inside and scrambled behind a bookshelf, realizing only too late that the room was occupied.

He looked up in horror as the younger man cleared his throat, "can I help you, kid?"

He shook his head and buried himself in the corner, careful not to rub his back against the wall, tears budding and finally falling down his cheeks. After all this he'd still be handed over to the Watch. Those men would show him no pity. Why would they?

The hooded man, scrutinised the doorway before swiftly tucking himself behind the same bookshelf. Garrett moved to kick him away, not prepared to be taken without a fight. But the hooded man had other plans. He slapped a hand over Garrett's mouth and held him close by his arm, making sure he didn't run and he didn't cry out.

"Shhhh.. Kid." He whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you, don't give me away."

Garrett stopped struggling as the two Watchmen from outside came in threatening the young man, who calmly talked his way out of trouble.

"The kid is considered armed and dangerous. If you see him I trust you'll turn him over to us." Not a question, a demand.

The young man smirked and nodded, "of course! Why, I wouldn't be doing my civic duties if I let dangerous criminals roam the streets."

The hooded man behind Garrett scoffed quietly, "smart-ass."

Then the Watchmen were gone and the young man closed the door. The hooded man let Garrett go, ruffled his hair and whistled low, "you must have really pissed them off, kid."

Garrett bolted away and perched himself on the sofa, looking for an exit. The hooded man held his hands up showing Garrett he was harmless but the young man still stood in front of a closed door. Effectively cutting off the escape he had desired. "Hey now, it's okay kid. We aren't going to hurt you. We didn't turn you over to the Watch. We won't do anything to you now."

His probing eyes caught the blood dripping from Garrett's hand and he took a step near, "you mind if I take a look at that? It looks like it hurts."

Garrett regarded his hand again and the pain suddenly became excruciating. He screamed and fell on the couch, crying and huddling in on himself. The absolute agony of the day making him just want to die. Anything to make the pain stop.

Gentle hands were on his head and his back making him scream again with the new jolt of pain.

"Shit... Who would do that to a kid?" The young man pulled the cape away to reveal the tattered shirt and bloodied skin.

"He's going to get an infection if he's not taken care of. Basso, do you have any opium? Make the kid pass out?" The hooded man stoked Garrett's hair and cradled his wounded hand with the lightest of touches.

"Please... Please don't hurt.... Me..." Garrett said between sobs, still afraid but no longer able to save himself.

The hooded man's odd, mismatched eyes met his own. "Don't worry kid. We'll take good care of you. You'll be okay."

And Garrett believed him. The man calmed Garrett with his light touch and his low, gravelly voice, and most importantly his sincere words. Garrett knew this man would keep him safe. He didn't know why he felt that way but he didn't struggle when Basso stuck a needle in his arm and pushed the plunger down.

His eyelids felt heavy and he instinctively tightened his grip around the hooded man's hand. He didn't protest, and he told Garrett it would be okay.

"I taste copper....." It was the last thing he said before passing out.

**  
**  


~*~

Leliana dipped a terry cloth in a bowl of cool water and ran it over Garrett's feverish skin, the cloth getting warmer and warmer with each sweep.

The man before her grunted and kicked in his sleep, seeming to be in the throes of a horrible nightmare. Especially when the high keening noises emitted though partially open lips, like the distant hollow of a scream. His eyebrows crimped together and he grasped the sheets in a white knuckled grip.

Leliana wetted the terry cloth again and ran it down his forehead and cheeks. Dipped it in the bowl and resumed with his neck and slowly down his chest, causing goosebumps to rise in its wake. He gasped and Leliana looked back at his face to see if he had awoken, but no dice. He was still trapped in the nightmare the fever had brought on.

This was her fault. He had been hurt protecting her. She growled in frustration, if he had listened to her he'd be fine. He would have gotten out with the orb and been on his way to Skyhold by now. But he had stubbornly done his own damn thing, and now he was paying the price.

A small cry escaped his lips and he began thrashing on the bed. "No!" He choked, "please! Mak-er! Make it stop! Make-her stop-please!"

"Garrett... Garrett it's okay, it's a dream." She stroked his hair and held his hand and that seemed to calm him.

"Please...." He whispered, sounding hopeless. "I'll be good.... If you help me I'll never steal again.... Please... Just save me..."

Her heart broke at that. She knew a hopeless prayer when she heard one. Knew how it felt to beg the Maker for something beyond her grasp. She had given a similar prayer for the hero of Ferelden's life when she learned that he had died. Her lover had given everything he had for people he hadn't even known.

"I'm here Garrett, you're safe now." She soothed, "wake up, Garrett." She shook his shoulder a bit, wanting to take the nightmare away.

He didn't wake but his eyebrows did loosen a bit. "Please... Please don't hurt... Me..."

"It's okay Garrett, I'll take care of you." She didn't even know if her words got through but after she said them his face untwisted. His body relaxed and he lulled his head to the side. "I taste copper..." He mumbled.

Leliana brushed her thumb over his knuckles and carded her hand through his hair, trying to keep him as relaxed as possible. She checked his stitches, convinced his thrashing had torn them, but was delightfully surprised by their resilience.

The wound was still an angry red but that would fade and provided he woke within the next day or so they'd be able to get to Skyhold with little to no difficulty. She picked the cloth back up and began to wash his sweat soaked skin. Wanting him to break this fever as quick as possible. Her eyes caught on a simple silver chain dangling from his neck.

She told herself it was none of her business but her curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to know what he would possibly keep so close to his heart. She pulled the pendant out from under him and palmed the simple silver locket. The Trevelyan family crest was etched onto the front of it, a fierce looking lion with his mane caught in the wind. She flipped it over and on the back was his name, Lethe~Garrett Trevelyan.

With a small pang of guilt at her snooping she opened the locket and a tiny picture fell from it. She picked it up gently, not wanting to wrinkle it. On the back it simply said Senior and on the other side was a detailed drawing of a man, darker and more intimidating looking than the one before her. As she put the picture back the engraved words inside the locket caught her eye.

_"May the darkness ever protect you, when I cannot. -S."_

An odd thing to say, but in looking at the man on the bed, it seemed fitting. Who was Senior? Why would he protect Garrett?

She put the picture away and snapped the locket shut, laying it back on his chest. His breathing was finally normal for a sleeping person and she finally felt herself relax. Her hand finding it way back into his hair and her eyes not leaving his face.

"Sleep well, Garrett."

XXX

Garrett's eyes were still heavy when he forced them open. The deep red of a sunset was streaming through a window over to his right. The room was unfamiliar, but he recognised it as a place of healing, the herbs and instruments splayed across every table and any flat surface available.

Did someone get hurt?

He looked around the room but he was the only soul there. He unconsciously reached to run his hands through his hair and realised two things. He had no gloves and he had no hood, he couldn't ignore the fact that he was naked. Down to no smalls....

He took in the room again, checking for his clothes and equipment but they weren't there... Shit.

He focused on trying to remember how he ended up here, the pain in his side reminding him with a jolt. He and Leliana had made a nab for the orb, he tossed it to save her friggin skin, he got hurt, they ran, he.... Passed out.

Everything after that was a blank.

The door swung open and he shut his eyes, pretending to sleep. It seemed the best course of action while naked and completely bereft of all his weapons and tools. He listened to the light footfalls of either a very tiny person or (hopefully) Leliana.

He opened one eye just enough to catch a peek at the room. The person who had entered was a man, tall and more slender than Garrett. He had pointed ears, so elf. His long white hair was braided down his back and he wore simple clothes. He approached a table and began crushing some healing herbs together in a bowl.

Garrett eyed the door. If he was clothed, if he had his weapons he'd be out that door before this man even knew it. He wanted to go. He wanted to find his bearings. He wanted out.

The elf approached Garrett and he snapped his eyes shut, making sure the elf thought he was still sleeping. He focused on slowing his breathing, and relaxing his face and his body. He listened to the elf pull a chair over and drop into it. Then the blanket around Garrett's chest was glided down to his hips and nestled there.

Garrett did his best to keep his wits, problem was he was too exposed, and the room was simply too bright. He wanted to bash the man's head in but... He held himself back. If this man had wanted Garrett dead, he would have killed him earlier, while he was sleeping soundly.

The wraps around Garrett's waist were removed and light fingers danced around his wounds. The elf was muttering to himself, Garrett could only catch a few words. "...better..... Lyrum..... Damn.... Infected....." He dabbed something cold and wet on the longest gash, the one that was really hurting and the pain subsided quickly.

Garrett relaxed and resolved not to bash the other man's skull in provided he kept putting that stuff on him. Garrett jerked unconsciously when a hand splayed itself over his forehead without warning.

"Good, good... No fever. You're waking up aren't you?"

Garrett's heart quickened. Damn, why'd he have to be so jumpy? He kept as still as possible and took comfort in the sound of bare feet retreating.

A door opened. "Leliana, my dear? Your husband is waking up."

Husband? What the... What? How long had he been out?

"Thank you, I can take it from here." Leliana's lulling voice coaxed and the door closed again.

Ire rose in Garrett's chest and he spoke without opening his eyes. "If you wanted to sleep with me you could have asked, you didn't have to marry me first." It came out as more of a croak than his voice but he didn't care.

A small scoff came from the other end of the room, as well as the sound of a clay bowl scraping against something wooden lightly. "My Dear Thief, do you honestly think me that desperate?" Her hand brushed his shoulder and he opened his eyes to focus on her. She offered him a cup, no doubt with water in it, and he accepted it with a nod.

"They assumed you were my husband, Garrett. Nothing more."

He scoffed as he sniffed at the water, smelling nothing that would kill him but he still eyed the liquid suspiciously. "And just why would they think you had run off and gotten married?"

She groaned, "I used to be a Chantry Sister. Maker! You are paranoid!" She took the cup from him, swallowed a bit of it and handed it back. "I wouldn't poison you."

He kept his eyes on the cup, "that proves nothing. You could have drank an antidote or built up an immunity."

"You're impossible."

He shrugged. "I endeavor to be." He set the cup down without drinking any of it and propped the pillow behind him so he could sit up a bit. "What does being a Chantry Sister have to do with marriage? I thought they weren't allowed to be married. Or have any kind of sexual relationships."

"And you would know this how?" She glided over to one of the tables and began tidying up, to avoid talking straight to him.

"Mmmnnnn... Uh-uh. I asked you first."

Her delicate hands froze and she glowered over her shoulder at him. "Must you be difficult?"

He nodded.

She rolled her eyes at him and leaned against the table, scrutinising him. After a long moment of silence she said, "all right. I have a proposal for you."

"I told you already I don't want to get married."

"Don't be a smartass. It doesn't suit you. Now, my proposal would be I will answer completely and honestly any question you ask me."

His eyebrows raised of their own accord.

"But in return, I expect the same courtesy. If what is asked is too deep, we can choose to pass it but we have to answer the next acceptable question. Can we agree to that?"

He blinked at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Why do you care?”

Leliana sighed and chuckled a bit, “You did save my life. I’d be lying if I didn’t say I was curious as to why. Not to mention being extremely curious about the man who professed, very pointedly as a matter of fact, that he would leave me if I screwed up his job.”

“Which you did.”

“And yet you let me live. You were even hurt, protecting me.”

Garrett smirked and shrugged, “I’m not totally heartless.”

“I’ve no doubt that’s true. That’s not the reason.”

She saw more than she let on. Of course she did, you don't get to be Left Hand of the Divine without the ability to see through people. Why couldn't his brother have idiotic friends? Garrett swallowed past his suddenly very dry throat.

“I uh… I don’t know.”

Leliana pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. He saw it then, the Chantry sister underneath the Assassin. She stared him down, challenging his answer like he was a lying child again. And he would know, up until he left the Chantry, he was stared down in that manner. It was a little exhausting.

“My answer’s not going to change.” he said finally, and she dropped it. “My turn?” he asked though he knew the answer.

She nodded.

“What does being a Chantry Sister have to do with marriage?”

She winced, sore subject. He could relate. “I ah… I left the Chantry. To fight at the Hero of Ferelden's side.”

When she didn't continue he nodded, “thats fantastic, but it doesnt answer my question.”

She frowned hard and sighed, “I was in love. I wanted… him. We were going to get married after the Archdemon was defeated.”

He waited while she worried her lip, “He… died. Fighting the Archdemon.”

Garrett didn’t really know what to say. He had heard of The Hero of Ferelden before but he assumed those stories were exaggerated and the man was getting rich off his books on an island somewhere. “Shit… that sucks.” he said after a minute of silence.

She laughed, causing Garrett to tilt his head in confusion.

“That’s it? I tell you someone I loved died and…. Shit, that sucks?”

He shrugged, “I’m telling the truth. I may not be tactful but I don’t waste my time lying.”

Her expression softened, the pain fading and something else replaced it. Admiration? “You just waste time dodging questions.”

He smirked, “Yeah, I do that.” he nodded at her, “Your turn.”

She stared at him for a moment as if considering, “How do you know about Chantry practices? By your own admission, you're not a faithful man. And I certainly can't see you looking them up out of curiosity.”

“How do you know? You dont know my interests? Maybe I have a thing for Chantry sisters.”

“Garrett..”

He held his hands up in surrender, “Sorry, old habits. I ah… heh, um.. I was left on a Chantry doorstep as a baby. I.. left… when I was about eight.”

“Must have been difficult. Leaving the only place you'd ever known.”

He scoffed, “They made it easy.” the tears soaking Sister Julia’s face flashed in his memory, sending a pang of guilt through him. He adjusted himself on the cot and cleared his throat, “Um.. my turn.” he looked down, reminding himself that he was still very naked.

“Where are my clothes?”

Leliana giggled, the way only a girl can. “Seems like a waste of a turn.” Her tone sounded something akin to _Na-na-na-na-na,_ that children would sing.

“I’ll risk it.”

She smiled mischievously, and Garrett’s stomach clenched at her expression, “Leliana..” he warned.

“You should be warned.” she smiled her cheeks reddening, “You now have a fan.”

“Oh shit, Leliana!”

“Oh come now. She’s fixing your clothes. Because of that little stunt you pulled--”

“--You mean saving your life?--”

“--Your shirt was practically tatters. Claria offered to fix it for you and I allowed it.”

“So why did she need my pants? And my smalls?”

Leliana smiled even wider, if that were possible, “It’s my turn to ask questions.”

“Leliana,” He growled, not in the mood for games. “Don’t test me woman.”

“Oh don't get your--” she laughed again, “--smalls in a bunch.”

He glared at her and she opened a cupboard beside her leg. “Don’t worry, I didn't let her see where I put them. While we’re on the subject, no one saw your… naughty bits either. Marin was a perfect gentleman, he wouldn't even let me see.”

Garrett rolled his eyes, “Remind me to thank him for protecting me against insane fangirls, while I was passed out and defenceless.”

“Oh, come off it. You would have enjoyed it.”

Garrett must have made an amusing face because Leliana laughed again, hard. “I’m only kidding!” she cleared her throat, “I believe it's my turn?”

Garrett snatched his water, deciding he’d risk death to get out of this situation, and drained the cup.

“Whose Senior?”

Garrett froze. He cleared his throat as he set the cup back down, “How do you… um..”

“You were talking in your sleep all night long. You said ‘Senior, help..’ quite a bit.”

Garrett nodded, and absentmindedly pressed his hand to his abdomen, considering what he should do. If he said pass, she’d know he was important to Garrett. On the other hand if he lied she’d see through that and pry anyway. “He uh… I knew him a long time ago.”

Her expression grew serious and she nodded, she knew. She wasn’t dumb. Blessedly however, she didn’t press, “Are you hungry? I’ll bring you something.” She opened the door as she asked, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I could eat, thanks.”

  
As the door shut Garrett sighed his heart squeezing itself like a vice, he knew he talked in his sleep when he was younger. He thought he had grown out of that. What else had he unwillingly told her?


	12. Baths Are Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett nodded, his eyes catching the motion and lingering there. "Sure."
> 
> She straightened and retrieved the nightgown from where she had left it in the floor. She slipped it on over her towel and yanked the towel out of the skirt, so that she might spare him a little bit of torture. As she ducked out of the room she noticed Garrett still watching her. She smiled to herself, hooking her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from laughing giddily. 
> 
> She hadn't lost her touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's such a relief to finally publish this chapter!!! Yay!!! Took WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY longer than antisipated, but im happy with how it turned out. Enjoy, Please Comment!

The look in his eyes when Leliana had mentioned Senior…. The sharp pain that shrouded his features bothered her. She had pried into something dark, and she regretted it. She backpedalled, offering him dinner to try to ease the tension.

How could she have been so stupid?

That name--or title-- had been forced from him in the throes of a nightmare. Of course he didn't want to talk about it. Leliana leaned against the door and sighed hard. She’d have to approach the thief another way.

Problem was her usual methods wouldn't work on Garrett.

Not if she was playing for keeps.

XXX

The Inquisitor opted to take Vivienne, Blackwall, and Sera to distract the Red Templars in the Emerald Graves. Which incidentally suited Varric just fine. He had a lot of writing to catch up on. He had promised another book to his editor a month ago and he still wasn't finished with it. He had good reason, he had been busy, trying to fight off a god and all that. However, now that he actually had time to sit and think… he found the words wouldn't come to him. His characters were silent, and his mind simply wandered from one insignificant thought to another.

Varric frowned at the parchment he was doodling on.

This didn't happen to him often. Normally the people in his head spoke too fast. Right now they were quiet as the grave.

He sighed hard and lifted his hand at the barmaid, a silent signal for more ale. She hustled off without delay and Varric began flicking his pen in the air. This was ridiculous. What was wrong with him?

It wasn't as if he lacked inspiration either. He could throw a rock in this room and find an interesting story. The Chargers were tucked in the back corner of the tavern, laughing and singing, badly but to each his own. There were a handful of Leliana’s spies huddled over a document near the stairs. There was a large band of soldiers over by the bar hooting at the barmaids and acting like total fools. Which was fine, again, to each his own. He could write about any of them, or if he was looking for something a little outside the box normally there was a cheeky elf in the room right above him or a young spirit one more floor up.

He barely caught his pen on an odd throw and decided it was probably a good time to stop. He pulled the parchment back over to himself, determined to write something, anything of substance.

And…

Nothing.

He glanced around the room, perhaps he needed to get some air to shake the cobwebs, as it were. His eyes caught movement to his left, curiosity had him tracking it. The Iron Bull sauntered in the tavern, the gorgeous elven redhead cradled in his arms. Varric found himself smiling. At least someone was getting a happy ending out of all this madness.

An odd thought struck his mind, he did his best to lock it away because the thought was far too ludicrous.

The redhead was placed at a table gently and Bull brushed her hair behind her ear before heading over to the bar, likely to get her a meal.

“Aches. Aches all over. Pain inside, outside from her knees to her tummy, from her tummy to her neck. Achy, tired muscles…”

Varric smiled, knowing who it was without looking and welcomed the distraction, “Hey kid, how’s it going?”

“She’s not hungry but he wants her to get better. She will get better. For him. Flinches when he moves too fast, she remembers the beatings… She forgets it all when he smiles at her.” Cole chanted, swaying with his words.

“I meant with you, kid. How’s it going with you?”

Cole blinked and tilted his head at Varric in confusion. “What?”

Varric sighed, the kid was attuned to everyone else in a 20 meter radius but himself? That confuses him. “What’s going on in your head besides other people's feelings and shit?”

His eyebrows pulled together slowly, as if the deeper he thought on that question, the more it puzzled him. “I’m… well… I think. Skyhold is not as sad as it used to be.”

“You’re still on the people, kid.”

“No. Skyhold. The place. This place. It was lonely for a long time. And that made it sad. It’s happier now. Because it has so many people. And that makes the people happy.”

“Oh. Well. That’s good, I guess.”

“It makes me happy too.”

Varric chuckled. “That’s closer to the answer I was looking for.”

Cole’s eyes wandered back over to Bull and Elle. “He thinks she’s pretty. He likes her hair.”

“Is that so? Well, good for them.” Varric took a swig of ale as Cole focused on him again.

“He likes carrying her. He gets to hold her, smell her, feel her gain weight. She’s getting healthier because of him.” Cole stopped to cock his head toward her. “She likes being carried. It makes her feel like a princess. She always thought she’d be a slave.”

“Getting sad, kid.”

Cole’s eyes seemed to lose focus, which normally happened when he dug into people’s heads. “throat dry and cracked, cheeks stained with tears, sheets stained with blood. Hands numb, heart hurting, lungs that feel on fire…--” His voice hitched up, “--‘I wanna go home…’--” Then it suddenly deepened, “--’this is your home now.’--”

Varric didn’t know what he was hearing and he wasn't sure he wanted to, “Kid, maybe this isn’t--”

Cole didn't seem to hear him, his voice hitched again, “--’no. no... Please I want my mama, I want my papa please!’--” Deep. “--’Shh! stop, you'll get me in trouble. we all do things here that we don't want to. We are all slaves. We don't get to cry about it. If you're smart you'll learn how to fuck, you'll stay out of the mistress' sight and the only words that will come out of your mouth will be 'yes master.' One day the tears will dry up. I promise.’ They didn’t though…”

He got quiet and Varric cleared his throat, “Well a… that was…. yeah.”

“Water… what she wouldn’t give for water…”

“I get it, kid. She had a rough life.”

“But he smiles and it all goes away. Only for a minute. But it was enough to get by.”

Varric nodded, “Bull can make you feel good. He’s a relaxing guy.”

“No, not him. I mean, it’s him now but it used to be another him. Eyes of midnight blue, hair of black and white, dimples flashed when he smiled. He’s… still a slave somewhere.”

Varric took another large swallow of his drink. “There are lots of slaves, Cole. We can’t save them all.”

“Varric?”

“Yeah kid?”

“She would like it. Being carried like a princess. Cradled in the arms of a strong man.”

Varric was taken aback. Surely he didn't mean…? “What? Who are you talking about?”

“You could carry her. Without the armor though. She’s lighter then.”

“Cole. Who do you mean?”

Cole smiled slowly and tipped his head down, his hat obscuring his face, “You were thinking of it earlier and it hurt you. But… it wasn't really a bad hurt. She’s fierce and strong and scares you a little… you sort of like that. She wouldn’t hurt you the same way though. She’s nothing like Bianca.” With that he disappeared like mist.

Varric forced himself to pick his jaw up off the ground, and shook his head. No. No way was he talking about--

Cassandra entered the tavern, Cullen in tow. The two of them arguing about training methods. Varric swallowed hard and ducked his head.

Damn it… The kid was talking about her.

She… Liked to be carried, huh?

At least Varric had something to write about now.

~*~

Leliana had a small cot brought into the room where Garrett was staying so as to avoid any questions from her old acquaintances. It was old and uncomfortable but no worse than the floor so she slept through the night without much trouble.

She awoke next to Garrett, his sleeping form turned to her as if seeking her out. His hands resting at her stomach, his knuckles brushing her belly button through the layers of blankets.

Her stomach clenched hard, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to pull away or draw herself nearer. She sucked in a hesitant breath when he fidgeted in his sleep only to shiver hard and tuck his arms around himself. It was then she noticed he had kicked his blankets almost off of his body, and they were hanging haphazardly about his hips.

Her eyes locked onto his hips, one little tug and she'd be able to see all of him. Every curve and scar would be available to her and he'd never even know. One of his thighs peeked out and he shivered again. She shook her head, dismissing her own arousal and pulled his blanket back up his body to his neck.

He sighed and burrowed deeper into the old fabric. A twist from one side to the other and the man effectively tucked himself in.

Leliana frowned. His practiced motion told her he had been tucking himself into bed for a long time. Her heart went out to him, she had never considered just how alone he probably was. She had assumed he spent most of his childhood with the Inquisitor and his family but in recalling the two men's conversations, she realized he had lived on his own for quite some time.

She sat up, stretching as she did when a quiet knock sounded at the door. She checked to see if Garrett still slept and rushed to the door as quietly as she was able.

"Mistress Leliana, good morning!" Marin beemed. He was without a doubt the most jovial person she had ever known, and he'd lost his clan in a blight, all except of course his pregnant wife and young daughter. Still he seemed to have past the pain with relative ease and he and his wife built a large family within a decade.

The Hero of Ferelden, Robert, had stumbled upon the family. He helped them buy the Tavern they had been saving for and fixed it up for them. Marin had been supremely grateful ever since. So much so that when Robert died Marin and his family trekked down to be at his funeral. Marin had been Leliana's shoulder to cry on, he had been the one to suggest she go back to her life at a Chantry.

"Take comfort in your faith, child. In the end it's all we as mere mortals have."

That is where she had met Divine Justina, although that wasn't her name at the time. Leliana then believed him to be voice of the Maker's will.

"Good morning Marin, how are you?"

"Well, my lady, thank you for the interest. I haven't interrupted anything have I?" He asked pointedly.

Leliana chuckled, "Marin he's hurt, I'd never take advantage of a man in pain."

He grinned and held a tray out to her, "my family and I finished our meal and there was a large amount left over. Would you like the rest, I'm afraid it's not anything fancy but it is food."

Leliana took what was offered with a smile, "thank you, Marin. You have been a wonderful help to us."

He smiled and patted her shoulder, "oh and I almost forgot. The kids and I will bring fresh water up for your bath."

"I'm sorry?" Leliana hesitated, glancing at Garrett.

"Your bath, from the state of your clothes I'd say you need one, and we'll wash yours and your husband's clothes while you're in there."

"Oh that's not necessary--"

He held up a hand to stop her, "mistress, I insist." He gestured to a small cupboard on the far end of the room next to a large wooden tub, "there are towels and a spare nighty in there, change into that and we'll fetch the water."

Leliana shut the door and eyed Garrett's still sleeping form, biting her bottom lip. She entertained the thought of waking him but was unsure what he would do or where he would go after that.

She placed the tray of food on a table and turned back to him, wondering what to do. Her curious eyes landed on his lips. The kiss they shared the other night, if it could rightly be call one, had her heart hammering in her breast and her knees going weak. Of course that was a life or death situation, borne out of necessity. However Leliana couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for him to actually kiss her.

Would he be fierce and rough? Would he take direction? Or would he be a leader? She couldn't see him being soft. Not after the lip lock he used on her before, but then again necessity.

Leliana unconsciously touched her bottom lip, she had been so shocked she hadn't thought about it until this moment. She liked his lips on hers, and judging by his reaction so did he.

Although he could have gotten "excited" without her help. Adrenaline can leave man panting that way too right? On the other hand he had been quite enamored with her breasts, the minute she whipped her shirt off his eyes had locked on them and didn't move.

A light knock sounded at the door again and Leliana stopped her mental debate. She resolved that she'd find out if he wanted her, and if he didn't? She smirked, she knew how to get her way. Feeling daring, she opened the room up and asked for the kids to be as quiet as possible and they obliged without so much as a complaint.

Leliana snagged the nighty from the cupboard and changed behind a short privacy curtain. She bundled her clothes and set Garrett's smalls and leggings on top. She gave the bundle to Marin who ducked out of the room. It was all very smooth.

Soon Leliana was alone with a full warm bath and a sleeping man in the opposite corner. Her previous confidence lost, she hesitated at the edge of the tub. She stared at Garrett's back for a moment, debating whether or not to wake him.

She shook her head and shrugged out of the dress, leaving it where it fell. She slipped into the tub, the hot water a harsh contrast to the temperature of the room. She sunk into the warmth, her plan momentarily forgotten. Leliana groaned and completely immersed herself, letting the heat wash over her.

XXX

Garrett rolled over on his cot, attempting to get comfortable again. The sound of water rushing kept waking him, not completely, but enough to make him feel fitful and restless.

Every time he woke his annoyance rose. His ire sparking and building on itself until it finally overcame him. He ultimately ended up on his side and forcing his eyes open, he was shocked at what he saw.

Leliana, naked as the day she was born, wadding into a large tub of steaming water. Her breathing hitched and she moaned, her eyes flitting shut as she slowly sunk into the water. Garrett shut his eyes most of the way, peeking through his eyelashes at her, as his heart began sprinting in his chest.

What's going on? He thought, does she know that I'm here? Does she know I'm awake?

Briefly, the thought occurred to him that he shouldn't be watching this. That he should turn away and let her bathe in peace. Trouble was, his body wasn't moving, his eyes wouldn't close and his will to turn, like a gentleman would, was simply not there. He was a bad man, but he simply couldn't find it in him to care.

So he watched, completely enthralled with the sinfully beautiful woman who sunk below the water with a groan that shot straight to his groin. She resurfaced slowly, running her fingers through her slick hair. Garrett’s mouth went dry as she bobbed over to the side of the tub, where a terry cloth and a bar of soap rested on the edge. She lathered the rag with the soap and ran it over her neck, rubbing her skin in tight circles, she continued like that. Washing her neck, then her arms, when the clothe ran over her breasts Garrett’s cock hardened almost painfully under the covers.

Dear gods… he was still buck-naked.

It didn't help when she continued washing her breasts, her rosy nipples hard, and suds caressing her body. She stood, flashing her toned stomach, her lean legs and --dear gods-- the neatly trimmed triangle of curls at the juncture between her thighs. His arms were under the blankets, so with relative ease, he was able to grip his dick. He tried to convince himself she wasn't that pretty. He tried to tell the compulsive member in his hand that no woman was worth it. That scratching the itch (as it were) was the absolute last thing he want to do with this woman.

This Assassin.

His brother’s Spymaster.

Her hand holding the washcloth, dipped between her thighs and his cock kicked in his hand, as if begging to take the rag’s place. Suddenly all the convincing in the world wouldn't calm the fire in his loins. His thighs trembled and his breathing was definitely getting hard to maintain. He knew if he didn't calm down or take care of himself soon, she’d hear him. And then she’d know. Sweat bloomed over his body and he attempted to convince himself it was from the steam of the bath, not its contents, that had him wanting to pant.

Dear Gods! How was he supposed to get out of this?

She moaned again and Garrett couldn’t help but wonder if those were the noises she made during sex. Was she loud? How did she like it? Was she a slow and savory sorta girl or was she daring? Hard, fast, and unyielding? Garrett nearly groaned as an image of her riding him shot through his brain before he could stop it. He liked the idea too much, his cock gave another jerk and he could feel precome driping down his hand.

Oh…. I have to get away from her.

She sighed and his eyes shot over to her again, because he just couldn’t help himself, and damn it all… he was already a sick bastard anyway. She stood and wrapped a larger terry cloth around her back, drying herself as she stepped from the tub. Garrett nearly choked, her breasts bobbed from side to side as she shimmied the fabric over her back.

Torture…. This is what torture feels like.

She finally --blessedly-- wrapped herself back into the towel and strode over to where he laid, an intent look on her face.

Ah shit…..

~*~

Leliana forced herself not to smirk as she regarded the tense man, perhaps it was a little cruel to dangle her nude self in front of him for as long as she had. To his credit, he kept his breathing deep and his eyes seemed to be closed. But he was stiff as a board and attempting to conceal a rather sizable erection.

Leliana ran her hand over his shoulder and the tight cords of muscle seemed to clench harder, if that were possible. "Garrett? Garrett," she shimmied his shoulder and his eyes opened slowly. "I have a hot bath ready. Marin says your stitches will hold just fine if you bathe. Would you like to?"

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing, "uh... Yeah. Bath.... Um yeah bath sounds..." His voice was pure gravel and he attempted to clear it, "sure, baths are fun."

She smirked, she had his attention at least. "Would you like some help?"

"No!" He choked, then quickly added, "I... I can do... It.. Myself."

I'm sure you can.

"Alright then." She smiled her most charming smile and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "I need to speak with Claria and her grandmother. See how they are doing on your shirt."

Garrett nodded, his eyes catching the motion and lingering there. "Sure."

She straightened and retrieved the nightgown from where she had left it in the floor. She slipped it on over her towel and yanked the towel out of the skirt, so that she might spare him a little bit of torture. As she ducked out of the room she noticed Garrett still watching her. She smiled to herself, hooking her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from laughing giddily.

She hadn't lost her touch.

Leliana leaned against the door and simply couldn't shake the grin from her lips. Truth be told she didn't want to. She attempted to school her face into a more neutral expression before she headed down to see if the sweet young lady and her grandmother were finished patching up Garrett's shirt. As she reached the bottom landing she watched Marin and his children sing and play, causing patrons to laugh or clap to the jovial beat.

Marin had made quite the happy life here.

Leliana brushed at her hair and smoothed the nighty, a little embarrassed she hadn't taken the time to groom herself. There were only two or three people who weren't related to Marin but still, Leliana preferred to look as if she put some effort into her appearance.

"Ah! Lady Leliana!" Claria piped up from her corner underneath the stairs. "Over here!"

Claria was a beautiful little woman. She was blessed with the most graceful of features, she was short and slight but she was by no means boyish. At the ripe old age of seventeen the girl had filled into quite the woman, her hips were pleasantly round and her breasts were almost as impressive as Leliana's. Her eyes were like Marin's a deep cocoa brown with a small starburst of dark blue around the pupil, and just as round and doe-like as her mother's. Her hair was definitely from her mother, all fat ringlets and a stunning white gold. Her lips were pink and puffy, her nose was slightly upturned and appealingly petite, and her face was heart shaped.

The girl was perfection incarnate.

"Mam-ma and I finished your ah... husband's shirt." She held up the worn black fabric, beaming with delight. She had certainly adopted her father's attitude, happy through any situation.

"Yes," the older woman, deemed Mam-ma smiled, "wasn't easy, but the stitches will hold. Can't say the same for the fabric though, that shirt is older than I am. You shouldn't let that beautiful man run around in clothes so readily torn. Poor fella may find himself in a sticky situation."

Leliana giggled and settled into a chair opposite the old woman. "I'll buy him some new clothes as soon as we make it home." She thought it best not to bring up Skyhold or the Inquisition. Not truly wanting to answer a multitude of questions.

"Until then," Claria piped up, "dad had a shirt he never wears. Mam-ma took in the arms and neck using this one as a pattern." She unfolded a long-sleeved, fine black cotton shirt. It seemed as though it had never been used and was of higher quality.

"This is lovely." She breathed, "we can't accept this."

"Oh, of course you can." Mam-ma huffed.

Claria's grin widened, "dad is the one who gave it to us. Said it was the least he could do for the Lady Leliana and her husband."

In that case, Leliana gathered the clothes, "well than thank you. I'm sure he'll love it." And if he doesn't, he's wearing it anyway. She didn't add that last part but then they didn't need to know how irritating the man could be. And Leliana had no idea how he would react to the gift.

"Leliana!" Marin called out and waved when he caught sight of her.

Leliana thanked the two women again and moved over to the bar where Marin was preparing a meal for one of the patrons. "As pretty as the night gown looks on you, my lady, I wanted you to know that the children have finished washing and drying your clothes." He nodded toward a corner of the bar, where stack of their clothes were arranged in a neat pile.

"Marin, you're much too kind to us."

XXX

Garrett held his breath as Leliana smiled at him while pulling some damp hair behind her ear. Her coy expression was one he knew well. He'd watched enough girls around Trev to recognize a come on when he saw one.

But why?

Did she realize that she was flirting with him? What did she want from him?

"...doing on your shirt."

Garrett started paying attention to her words too late and nodded to seem like he had heard it all. She hesitated slightly and he realized she was waiting for an answer. Ah shit... "Sure."

She didn't frown. So he had given the correct response at least. Instead, she stood and retrieved a long white night dress from the floor and slid it on over her towel. Well....balls... She hadn't intended for him to see her bathing. And then she stepped out of the towel. Thankfully the dress was a thick winter thing so it wasn't see through, which helped his erection flag a bit.

Trouble was he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she strode to the door, those luscious hips of hers swaying temptingly, and Leliana peeked at him before leaving.

His arousal came back full force.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He barked as he dropped back against the cot. He growled as he kicked his blanket down his legs. He’d feel like a sick bastard if he… relieved himself while thinking of her. His arousal was hard to the point of pain though.

  
****

Garrett sat there for a few moments debating what to do, his hand made the decision for him. He gripped himself at the base of his erection lightly, slowly tightening as he pumped upward. This was wrong, he didn’t care. He pictured her laid out for him, her hair feathered out over the pillows, her eyes hazy with lust.

Garrett swallowed hard as his throat went dry. In his mind's eye, he pulled open the thin robe he had imagined on her body. Unwrapping her like a present. His hand quickened as she bowed her back, undulating in a sexy wave.

A familiar tension settled in his gut and suddenly he didn't want it over so soon. He slowed his hand and loosened his grip. His fingers dropped lower to tease his balls. He hooked his bottom lip between his teeth and clamped his eyes shut, imagining her hands doing the groping. His fingers wrapped around his base again and this time his grip was softer, less insistent. He imagined her mouth, the way her smile tugged at only one side of her lips.

Her lips that tasted like honey.

Garrett groaned as the stimulation became too much. too soon and he ended up coming quicker than he had anticipated.

Garrett panted, his arousal softening and his chest tightening in guilt. He laid there a moment, hating himself for getting so worked up over a woman. Relationships complicate things. Even fantasies should be avoided.

He shuttered his eyes, the image of Leliana stubbornly refused to disappear from behind his lids. But it was a good fantasy….

It was better he didn't get involved with her. It was better he distance himself.

He lulled his head toward the bath and sighed.

He forced himself up and over to the bath, as he sank into the water, cobalt eyes and rosy cheeks lingered in his mind.

 


	13. Fears and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Garrett, quit being childish and get your ass on this horse."
> 
>  
> 
> Garrett glared at her, "I'm not being childish, I don't like horses and I'm not getting on that one."
> 
>  
> 
> "Unbelievable." She chortled, "the big bad master thief is afraid of horses." She mocked. "You're injured."
> 
>  
> 
> "It doesn't hurt too bad."
> 
>  
> 
> "Garrett!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments and support! And thanks for your continued interest!!! don't forget to comment and enjoy!

Garrett raised the fine black shirt up for inspection. He didn't need a new shirt. More to the point, he didn't _want_ a new shirt. Especially one that was given to him out of _charity._ He wrinkled his nose at the piece of fabric, not finding a single thing to complain about.

“You'll wear the shirt or I'll make you.” Leliana deadpanned behind him. “I'll not insult Marin by turning up my nose at his gift.”

“Then you wear it.” He muttered.

“Don't be a child, Garrett. Besides, it was altered to fit you, not me.” She shrugged into her coat and cowl then crossed the room to pack his old shirt into a satchel. “This thing has seen better days. Perhaps it's time to retire the poor thing?”

Garrett glared at the back of her head, “it's still functional. Don't throw it away.”

She shrugged, “as you wish.” She laced the satchel closed and slung it over her shoulder. “Marin wishes us to come down and have us join him and his family for breakfast.”

“Dinner.” He corrected, “I was up all night.”

“Why?”

_Oh, I don't know. Perhaps it was because I had a persistent female burrowing through the blankets to assault me with the icicles she calls feet._

__

“Old habits.” He muttered finally, shrugging into the shirt dejectedly and buckling his armor into place.

She shook her head, “nevertheless, I told him we would. And I'd hoped you could do me the favor of… Keeping up the pretense.”

Garrett's head snapped up, “you want me to pretend we're married?”

She chewed on her bottom lip, at least she had the decency to look ashamed. “This isn't easy for me either, Garrett, but if I go down there and tell them I lied about this, Marin will be upset. I'm unsure of he will ever trust me again.”

“You should have thought of that before lying then, don't you think?”

“I didn't truly lie. He _assumed_ , I just never corrected him.”

Garrett growled, “maybe you should have corrected him then.”

She cocked her eyebrow at his annoyance, “very well then. Next time you're bleeding out, I'll be sure to tell the healer you're not truly my husband. Shall I also explain what exactly you do for a living? Or how you were injured? I'm sure we'll have enough time to chat.”

Garrett rolled his eyes, “fine, you've made your point. Still don't see why I have to go along with this. If we had just ducked out of here last night, like I wanted to, this wouldn't be an issue.”

“Yes well you aren't the most polite of gentlemen, are you? I will not leave without thanking my friends and you needed to be watched, as is evident by the two wounds you opened up last night.”

Garrett groaned, “when did you become my--” he cut himself off, clearing his throat. _Wife._ He was going to say it. It nearly had rolled off his tongue. The word didn't bother him as much as the small thrill that went through him when he thought it.

It wasn't as if he had never thought of spending his life with a woman. It simply wasn't desirable to have someone close to him.

“You're what?”

“...Hum? Nothing.” He opened the door and gestured toward the doorway. “After you.”

She smirked, “does this mean you are trying to prove that you truly are a gentleman?”

“Don't get used to it.”

Her smile broadened, “I wouldn't dream of it.”

He followed Leliana down the steps, hypnotized by the sway of her hips. And promptly froze when she was swarmed from all directions by an army of excited children, chirping, “Lady Leliana!” “Lady Leliana!”

Leliana laughed and picked one of the children up, and began chattering with them.

Garrett retreated a few steps, never having been comfortable with kids, even when he was one. The Trevelyan’s were the only exception, and even they became insufferable after a time. This was one reason Garrett loved Trev as much as he did, Trev always interfered when Garrett was thrown into a social situation.

“Kids!” Came a shout from another room. A disgruntled looking woman charged from the back room, followed by an older woman and a young blonde girl. “If I have to tell you all one more time to leave guests be i'll lock the whole lot of you up! Now shoo! Skat! Out!

The kids laughed and shrieked and hurried out of the room, like a storm that had suddenly dissipated.

“Your little ones were not bothering me, Myra.” Leliana smiled, “they are all so enchanting.”

The woman snorted, “have two sets of twins and two regular births, darling. You'll be singing a different tune.”

“It can't be that bad, Myra.”

The woman shook her head, “don't get me wrong, love, I love my babies more than life itself. But my hair used to be blonde not grey.” She gestured toward an empty table, “we have breakfast made for you two. Come, have a seat and it'll be out in a minute.”

“Oh, we weren't planning on--”

“--up-up-up-up. You'll eat, You need more meat on your bones, girl. And from the look of your husband i'd say he does too.”

_That certainly sounds familiar…_

Leliana glanced at Garrett, nervousness evident in her features. She was worried he'd make a fuss.

She hurried over to the table and he joined her, without a word.

“Careful,” Leliana snickered as he sat, “it seems your admirers are staring.”

Garrett glanced over his shoulder, where the young blonde and her-he assumed- grandmother were staring and whispering to each other. He rolled his eyes at Leliana.

“Great… Twenty-some years of living in Trev's shadow and what do I get? A child and a dirty old lady.”

Leliana pursed her lips at him, “would it kill you to be nice for a change?”

He picked up a fork and a spoon and balanced them atop his water glass. “It's always a possibility.”

XXX

After they ate, Garrett allowed Leliana to lead him out of the tavern all the while unable to remove his gaze from her. She looked... different? Since he'd seen her naked he hadn't known how to _look_ at her anymore. The kiss they shared flared in his mind.

All right, so it wasn't a kiss, he was trying to keep the two of them alive. However she _had_ been wound in his arms. They _had_ pressed their lips together. And there was no denying his attraction to her. She _had_ to have felt his insistent... Interest. Which begs the question, did she want him back? Or was she ignoring it all because she simply didn't feel the same way?

Garrett ran his fingers through his hair, underneath his hood. If he were a smart man he'd listen to the voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously like Senior, saying: _don't even try getting involved with people, boy. They'll drive you crazy and only hurt you in the end. Focus on the purses, there is where a person’s value lies._

__

By that logic Garrett was not a smart man because he watched that sensual female as she spoke to the older man and turned her actions over and over in his mind.

Was he crazy? Or did she seem to actually be attracted to him too?

The elf's eyes moved to Garrett sharply, a knowing gleam within them as he regarded Leliana when she wasn't looking. Garrett ducked his head and pretended to stare at something very interesting down the road.

A sharp bark brought his attention downward.

A large tan mutt was wagging a long bushy tail at him. Out of habit he dropped to his knees and scratched behind the mutt's ears.

"Hey buddy." He whispered burrowing his fingers into the dog's unkempt mane. "Hi, do you have a master, buddy? Where's your master, huh?" He looked around but no one could be seen.

"Ah! What a sweet girl!" Leliana chirped, settling herself beside him and petting the mutt's flank. "She needs a bath but she's so beautiful."

Garrett patted the mutt's head, "you like dogs?"

Leliana nodded, "Robert had a Mabari. Beautiful boy, called him Clyde. Said a strong dog needed a strong name. Dogs can be the most loyal of creatures.”

“Who’s Robert?”

Leliana froze and her shoulders dropped a little, “you would know him as the Hero of Ferelden.”

“Oh…” Garrett cleared his throat and attempted to think of a new topic, her discomfort bothering him more than it rightly should. “Leliana… do you think this family would take in the dog?”

She seemed to break from her previous grief and brushed the mutt’s ears, smoothing the matted hair. “Skyhold may not be the safest place for her, huh?”

"Considering the person we are going up against is an eleven foot freak show from the darkest regions of the beyond. Yeah... Leave the dog here."

Leliana nodded, her lips pressed in a tight line. "You are not wrong."

She stood and glanced back at the Inn behind her. "Give me a moment." And then she disappeared into the building.

Garrett ruffled the dog's fur and sighed. The dog barked and started running around in circles. "Um... I don't play. Ask someone else."

The dog barked again and Garrett turned when he heard a feminine laugh. The young blonde elf threw a ball and the dog took off like a bolt after it.

Leliana chuckled and patted the girl on the shoulder, "glad you like her, Claria. Are you certain your parents won't mind?"

The girl nodded, "they love animals. Dad was talking about getting a dog soon anyway." She shrugged, "besides, I'll take care of her," the dog brought the ball to her and dropped it at her feet. She scooped it up and pelted it back into the woods, the mutt darting after it again. "I've always wanted a pet."

Garrett ducked away from the two women and leaned against an old fence. He was so tired of small talk and people. He'd never spent this long with other people and it was beginning to... _chafe._

“What will you name her?” He overheard Leliana ask.

_Gods, kill me now._

XXX

_Blessedly_ the girl had taken the dog back into the tavern with her after what felt like an eternity. The way she and Leliana had droned on and on Garrett was certain he’d be trapped listening to them chit chat all day.

Marin came around the tavern with a single brown and white mare trailing behind him. "Leliana dear. This is Adele. She's a little old, but you'll not find a stronger girl anywhere."

Garrett stood and stepped back as bit as Leliana thanked the elf profusely, accepting the mare.

"Be careful on your journey, my dear. Promise me that."

"Always Marin. I'll return Adele as soon as I can."

"My dear, take all the time you need." A childish shriek brought his attention back to the tavern, "I'll have to cut this short I'm afraid. Do visit again sometime."

"Of course, take care of your family."

He winked as he bolted into the house and Leliana patted the mare's neck and lead her over to Garrett. She saddled herself onto the mare with relative ease and smirked down at him.

"Alright."

Garrett stared at her for a moment. "'Alright' what?"

"Alright, get on."

"What?" Garrett scoffed, "no, no, no way are you getting me on that thing."

"'That thing'? She's a horse Garrett. She's not going to hurt you."

Garrett shook his head, "I don't do horses."

"Yes, well I hate walking for days much more. Hop on."

"I'll walk."

Leliana's mouth fell open, "are you joking? Garrett, it will take us forever to get back to Skyhold on foot."

"I'll risk it."

"Garrett, quit being childish and get your ass on this horse."

Garrett glared at her, "I'm not being childish, I don't like horses and I'm not getting on that one."

"Unbelievable." She chortled, "the big bad master thief is afraid of horses." She mocked. "You're injured."

"It doesn't hurt too bad."

"Garrett!" She rubbed her eyes with one hand, pinching the skin toward the bridge of her nose and massaged there. "Please, I'm in no mood to argue with you on this."

Garrett nodded, "alright, then." And started walking north, in the direction of Skyhold.

He heard Leliana coax the mare into moving and stopped the horse in front of him. "Get on the horse." She growled.

"No." He said simply, walking around the horse, "nothing you say will get me on that beast."

Leliana sat there in shock, as if she couldn't believe he hadn't listened to him. _Yeah, well get used to it sister,_ he thought. _I will not break easily._

Leliana was quiet a minute as he walked on, but suddenly her voice piped up, stopping him in his tracks, "I hope the Inquisitor wasn't hurt charging into the fray of Corypheus' forces."

He turned to glare at her as she galloped over to him, a grin gracing her smug face. "We'll get there faster if you get on the horse." She feigned innocence, her eyes going wide and cocking her head to the side. "Don't you think?"

_Bitch_.

She knew she'd won too. The look on her face said it all. She knew his weakness and was fine with exploiting it.

He cursed quietly and sighed shaking his head, "fine, scoot back." He said ignoring his cock hardening at her take charge attitude.

"You think I'm going to let you have the reigns after all that? No, my Dear Thief saddle up behind me. I'll get us to Skyhold."

He didn't want to. If he did, there would be no way to hide his growing erection. He'd be right up _-dear gods-_ against her ass, he'd be pressed over every inch of her and he didn't know how he'd handle that.

Strike that. He knew exactly the way his body would react, hence his hesitation.

"Come, come." She patted the saddle behind her, "we're burning daylight."

Garrett swallowed his discomfort while she slipped her shoes from the stirrups and inched forward in the saddle, to give him a foothold and adequate room. He grabbed the horn in one hand and the cantle in the other, slipped his foot in the stirrup and hesitated as he realized just where his hand was. He was so close to _touching_ her it was distracting, not to mention her beautiful ass was _right there!_

Suddenly he had to swallow past the dryness in his throat. _By the gods!_ What had happened to him? He wasn't a letch, and he'd never been so distracted by a woman before in his life. What was so different about this woman that he was panting after her like a dog?

He shook his head and pulled himself onto the horse, settling as far back in the saddle as he could to give her room and hopefully create some distance between the two of them. But as she dropped back on the saddle and set the mare to a brisk gant there was simply no getting away from her.

And as predicted there was no way to push his hips away from hers, so he _knew_ she could feel his insistent cock pressed in between the two of them. She didn't say anything about it though making him wonder how much of this had been intentional.

"So..." She hummed as he hesitantly rested his hands on his legs, staring at her hips, "what happened?"

Garrett swallowed and tried desperately to recall Basso naked, in a misguided effort to deflate his arousal. Trouble was he'd never seen the big bastard nude, and he had a poor imagination when it came to people. Buildings? Sure. Safes? He could practically see the designs in his mind. People? People stumped him.

"Garrett?"

"What?" He gritted out between clenched teeth.

"What happened?" She clarified.

"....To what?" Garrett wasn't paying attention, he was trying to keep from noticing just how good her ass felt against his lap.

"To you. Why don't you like horses?"

He had a fairly good reason at the moment now, didn't he? In truth, in this instance he had very strong and contradicting feelings for the horse. He scoffed as he realized how much this little ride seemed to simulate sex.

"Um... They're unpredictable." He said at last, leaning back and gripping the cantle to put some distance between the two of them.

She chortled and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Life is unpredictable. You can't base your hatred on that."

"I can't?" He asked sarcastically, "oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had power over me."

"You know what I mean, Garrett."

He scoffed, "and listen life _is_ predictable."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head, "when I said 'oh?' I wanted you to elaborate."

He sighed, "alright, take the Inquisition."

"Alright."

He gave up trying to force his hips from hers and leaned forward again, his hands hovering over her hips as he decided whether or not that would be acceptable or even appropriate. "There will always be a bad guy trying to destroy life as we know it and there will always be some stupid sod willing to fight him 'for the greater good.'"

_Ah, screw it_. He dropped his hands to her hips and she didn't even acknowledge them. A smirk graced one side of her lips though, "so the Inquisitor is a stupid sod?"

"He's a hero." Garrett spat, "and he needs to grow out of that little character flaw."

"Yes, because being a hero is such a flaw."

"Four words: the hero of ferelden."

She stiffened visibly and he knew he had said the wrong thing. "Or ah... The champion of Kirkwall, take your pick."

Her lips pressed into a tight line and she shook her head, "nice cover up, Garrett."

"Look I'm just saying, you stick your hand where it doesn't belong, at some point you'll draw back a bloody stump."

"That visual will haunt me." Annoyance actually rolled off the woman's shoulders.

"I'm not going to be able to fix what I just said, am I?"

A sharp shake of her head was all he needed to shut up. After a little while she slowed the horse's gait and seemed to calm. "So horses."

Garrett groaned, "what was wrong with silence?"

"You insulted my dead boyfriend, you'll answer the damn question." Her voice was low and threatening.

Garrett hadn't realized he had leaned into her so completely until the horse jumped over a log on the road, jostling her two passengers. "Ugh... Um... I was a little kid and ah... Bann was showing us how he broke horses. Gwaine wanted a ah... A better look and he went into the pen. We told him not to but he wouldn't listen, so I followed him. Anyway the horse charged him and I... I pushed him out of the way."

Leliana's head turned slightly, as if she wanted to look at him but thought better of it. "That was very brave. How old were you?"

"Ah ten, or somewhere around there. But no not brave. Stupid. Not brave."

"I beg to differ. I'm assuming the horse hurt you?"

Garrett rolled up the sleeve in his left arm and showed her the scar where the hoof had sliced through his flesh, it started at his wrist and ended at his elbow. She gasped and he pushed the sleeve back in place, "so yeah, I don't... I don't like horses." He scoffed as he recalled another memory. "Bann finally convinced me to get on a horse again a couple of years later and the damn thing reared back and bucked me off. I got the hint."

Leliana was silent for a little while, "well, I can understand your hesitation now. Not all horses are like that though."

"And not all arrows hit home, you don't see me jumping in front of an archer."

She sighed, but kept silent.

"What?"

"I simply don't understand why you have to be so difficult. I'm trying to have an adult conversation with you, and you insist on making sarcastic remarks and dodging questions."

He huffed, "I told you I'd rather be silent."

"But why? You're not on a job right now, and you're not stealing anything. Where's the harm in getting to know someone?"

Garrett didn't answer. He stared at the road, hoping she'd change the topic or take the hint.

"I know the Trevelyan's instilled manners in you. What does your aristocratic teaching dictate if a lady asks you questions?"

_Damn it!_

"Why can't you just let it go?" He snapped.

"In truth? You're interesting. I can normally unravel a man fairly easily. You... Puzzle me."

_Well, I have something else you can unravel...._

__

"Why because I didn't fall for the phony 'bat your eyelashes' ploy?"

She giggled knowingly, "well.... Yes. That usually works. Most men believe there to be promises behind such actions. But you don't act that way. Are you interested in males?"

"What?" He hissed, "no, no, no! My gate does _not_ swing that way. Trev can have his fun with that prissy little Mage boy, but that's not a trait we share. I like breasts too much."

She smiled, "good to know. So you are aware of their relationship, are you?"

"Trev's never been a secret keeper. The kid breaks out in hives whenever he tries."

"And you don't have an issue with it?"

"Should I? It's not my job to tell him who he can and can't get off with. Now if he wants to bang a sheep I'll intervene, but only because I wouldn't want the sheep hurt."

"You're incapable of answering a simple question."

"Silence is golden."

"Do you realize you are an asshole?" She giggled though and he wasn't sure what to do with that.

"So I've been told."

She laughed, "on multiple occasions no doubt!"

Garrett's side protested as the mare clomped over a particularly bumpy hill, on the plus side his arousal toned down at the pain. He suppressed his grunt and prodded his side gingerly, making sure none of his stitches popped.

"You okay back there?"

Garrett hummed, "yeah."

She glanced back and huffed, "if you've torn a stitch we should stop."

"No, I'm fine. Don't want to stop unless I'm bleeding to death."

"It'll get infected."

"From here to Skyhold? I'll be fine."

Leliana growled. Actually growled, "you are so infuriating! How one man can be so unbelievably frustrating is beyond me!"

Garrett was taken aback by her anger, but kept his response cool and even, "you sound like the Trevelyans."

Leliana sighed hard, "I give up."

Good.

A little peace would be a welcome thing.

XXX

Leliana nudged Garrett’s head with her shoulder and patted his leg. He didn’t remember falling asleep and was quick to blame it on his wounds. “Garrett, we’re here.”

Garrett lifted his head and looked around trying to get his bearings back. They were still a little ways from Skyhold, he could see the great keep looming over them. He realised then that they were using each other as sort of counter weights. She was leaning back into his arms and he was pressed forward against her back. All down his back was half frozen but thanks to Leliana, his front was warm enough to fight off the shivers.

Alright, so maybe the horse was a good idea after all.

His hands were clasped in front of her stomach and, at some point while he was sleeping he guessed, covered with a small but heavy blanket that the elf must have given her before they left.

“mmmnn… how long was I asleep?”

She shrugged, “Just a few hours, I think. Your body has been through a lot. I’d like you to see a healer as soon as possible.”

Garrett yawned, his jaw cracking in the process and stretched out his back and shoulders, “Alright. Solas.”

Leliana hesitated.

“What?”

“You realise that's not his area of expertise right? He’s not a spirit healer, he’s a rift mage. There are other healers in Skyho--”

“No.” He cut her off curtly.

Her ire rose, “Use your words, Garrett. Because….?”

Garrett sighed good and loud, she deserved to know just how much she could irritate him. “I’m not letting someone I don't know and therefore don't trust to go sniffing around a wound. I’m not stupid.”

“You trust Solas?” Leliana asked agast as they crossed the long bridge into the keep.

“Of course not. But Trev trusts him. That’s enough for me.”

“There are many healers--”

“That Trev lets fight at his back? Besides his boyfriend,” Garrett lowered his voice in case anyone was listening to them, “Which I will not trust to heal me, Solas is the only one capable.” He corrected himself, “Besides the bitch who I think would let me die.”

She didn't acknowledge his insult, just swept right over it. “What about the Inquisitor himself?”

Garrett couldn't help the sharp laugh that left his lips. “If you value your life at all, you’ll never let Trev ‘heal’ you.”

Leliana stopped the horse as they entered the threshold and Garrett slid off the saddle. “I’m sensing there is a story there?”

“Yes.” His legs felt numb after so long on the horse and his body ached.

“My. That was a riveting story. You should write books!”

He’ll never know what possessed him to turn around and hold his hands out to her so she could dismount. But after he did his body refused to walk away without her. Leliana must of had a similar thought because she blushed and allowed him to help her off the horse but with a puzzled expression on her beautiful face.

Then they froze.

Neither one of them knowing where to go or unwilling to step away as their bodies pressed together. Something seemed to spark and Garrett, staring only at her lips, felt his head tilt to the side--

And the horse side-stepped into them, throwing them off balance. Garrett caught Leliana as she stumbled and her blush deepened. “Thank you..” she whispered, “Sorry I--”

“Leliana! You’re back!” Hoity-Toity woman chirped, gliding down the steps with the Commander.

Garrett stepped away from her and ducked his head, hoping no one saw his stupidity. He grabbed the horse’s reins and pulled her over to the stables, giving Leliana a chance to catch up with her colleagues.

Gods, that was stupid.. _stupid_. What in the world had come over him? Going weak over some woman? Senior had always warned him against women. Against any sort of relationship that could harm him. One little slip up could land you in Pavlock.. or worse, could land you straight in a noose. After all the shit he had pulled, the noose was the greater possibility.

Better to pay for your partners. Better to know where you stand.

~*~

_He’s going to kiss me._

The thought resonated through Leliana’s mind, causing her heart to flutter and her knees to go weak. His eyes locked on her lips and his head tipped to one side… Maker! he’d never looked sexier!

_Maker, yes! Please kiss me._

__

And then the horse knocked into them… And then Josephine scared him away.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all!_

“Hi Josie.” Leliana forced a tight smile onto her face as her oblivious friend bound over and hugged her.

“I’m so glad you're okay. You were gone so long.”

Cullen nodded, “We almost sent a search party to look for you.” He watched Garrett slink away with a question in his eyes. Leliana shot him a warning glare not to ask over Josephine’s shoulder.

“We ran into…. complications.” She admitted.

Cullen raised an eyebrow, and glanced in the direction Garrett had gone. “I see.” his tone suggested he was sure they slept together. “The Inquisitor was worried.” he added as Garrett returned, his head down and his shoulders slumped, obviously stuck in his own thoughts. “He asked that you go to him immediately upon your arrival.

Garrett didn’t even wait for Cullen to finish. He started up the steps and Leliana knew her chances at that kiss were gone. At least for the time being.

She sighed and followed her colleagues. “Of course.”

 


	14. Bad News and Worse News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're hurt?” Trev started toward him and Garrett held his hands up as he took a few steps away.
> 
> “I’m fine. She’s overreacting. About the job--”
> 
> “--If you're hurt who cares about the job? What happened?”
> 
> Garrett was taken aback, “Who cares about the job? I do. Don’t you know me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER!!! IT WAS ALMOST THE DEATH OF ME!?!?!?!?! IT WOULD NOT CONSENT TO BE WRITTEN!!!!!  
> ...Anyway~  
> I feel as though every chapter comes out way later than I would like it to and I feel like I do nothing but apologize for it. I promise when I can get my life together the chapters will come out more regularly. I feel like I don't get enough time to write this fic and that kills me. More to come! Thank you guys again for all the comments and kudos! Enjoy!

Elle was never particularly fond of healers. Healers meant a great deal of pain had been inflicted. Healers often delivered bad news. And Healers often didn't truly have the tact to do so without causing further harm.

 

Which was why, when the first enchanter called her into her small bedroom to “discuss a diet regimen to get her back to a safe weight”, Elle sat on the old wobbly stool, squirming like she was being eaten alive by fire ants.

 

The woman had busied herself, finding a quill, inkwell, and piece of parchment. Then they had discussed at length the foods and potions the healer had wanted her on.

 

Just as Elle was beginning to feel relieved however, the women sprang it on her.

 

“I don't suppose you know just how extensive your injuries were, do you?”

 

Elle could swear her heart must have made a run for it, straight into her stomach too. “Solas said I would be okay as long as I didn't strain myself so much.”

 

The woman's shrewd eyes seemed to pierce through Elle.

 

“He is somewhat correct. You are making marvelous slides toward recovery. Getting exercise, in moderation of course, and eating well. However are you aware that, with enough trauma, a womb can be rendered… nonfunctional?”

 

Elle stopped breathing.

 

_No._

 

_Oh Maker, please don't take this from me!_

 

Elle could feel tears fighting to break from her eyes but forced herself to remain composed. “nonfunctional?”

 

“Yes. I'm sorry. But it seems as though you may not be able to bear young anymore.”

 

Elle steeled herself. If she cried she knew she'd never stop. The pain ebbed from her chest as if she had been stabbed. She didn't show it. “thank you for telling me.”

 

Her voice was dead, even to her own ears but she would not think on the unfair hand she had been dealt. She couldn't afford to. Her heart simply wouldn't be able to take it. “Can you tell Bull I would like to go to my room now?”

 

Because she knew if she stood he would scold her.

 

The healer scrutinized her for a few more moments and then nodded, “Are you sure you don't wish to talk about it?”

 

Elle knew how to handle this. Lying is a very powerful tool. As is nasty body functions. Even the threat of one can make the most stout hearted soldier falter.

 

“There's nothing to talk about.” Elle said frankly, “and I'm beginning to feel nauseated, so if you wouldn't like vomit on your shoes I'd suggest you get Bull and tell him I'd like to go to my room to retch in private.”

 

The woman blinked at Elle’s venomous tone and hurriedly opened the door and spoke to Bull briefly. And Elle smiled secretly, glad her false threat was so effective.

 

Elle swallowed past the ache in her throat and buried her pain. She could focus on it later. Right now she just wanted to get better. For Bull but also for herself. Because if she did get better it was one big “fuck you” to the Mistress, Master, slavers, and Red Templars who attempted again and again to either take or ruin her life.

 

She had a lot riding upon her composure. And she sure as the void was not going to lose it over this.

 

She had survived.

 

She had fought when she could have laid there and died.

 

She was strong. And she intended to prove it to everyone.

 

Including herself.

 

Bull’s large hand carded through her hair, “you ready to go get some rest, kitten?”

 

He'd taken to calling her that. He said when she'd go on one of her many rants about how restrictive he was she seemed like a tiny kitten puffing up, pretending to be this big scary badass. The visual was rather entertaining, and she liked the way his voice rumbled the word out just a fraction deeper than the rest of the sentence. So she didn't complain, rather she reveled in the loving pet name.

 

She held her arms out to him and nodded, not trusting her voice. He scooped her up easily and squeezed her slightly, as if in reassurance.

 

“Mind if we get a bite to eat first? I'm starved.”

 

She giggled, and not because she wanted anything from him. She giggled because she wanted to see his mouth quirk up at the corners. She lived for his smiles lately. “You're always starved, The Iron Bull.”

 

Saying his full name transformed the slight smirk into a real grin, “What can I say? I'm a growing boy.”

 

Elle rested her head on his peck, feeling all the better just being in his arms. “then let's not waste a moment, I can feel your belly button touching your backbone as we speak!”

 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you, kitten.” His chuckle resonated against her shoulder in the most comforting way. And for a moment the pain didn't seem too monumental for her to deal with.

 

XXX

 

Garrett spent the entire walk up the stairs trying to convince his heart to calm its rapid thundering. His mouth was dry and the top of his head actually tingled.

 

Had he actually attempted to _kiss_ Leliana?

 

And call him crazy but she seemed to want to as well.

 

His eyes were downcast as he entered the great hall, so when Trevelyan caught sight of him, Garrett didn't acknowledge him. Which he immediately regretted.

 

“Garrett!” Trev chirped, standing from his seat at the head of the table, where most of his comrades had been eating lunch. Which naturally meant all eyes had landed on him.

 

_Damn._

 

Garrett hadn’t come back from a job empty handed in a very long time. It was unacceptable, especially since he had had the orb in his hand. It wasn't as if he could argue that he hadn't had a choice in the matter. He had an out. But in that moment, he made the decision to save both their skins as opposed to getting the job done. He wasn't even certain how he would explain himself.

 

_Sorry Trev, I weighed the lives of thousands against the life of your spymaster and chose to spare the later._

 

Yeah, that would roll over real well.

 

“Listen I--” Garrett started only to be cut off by Leliana.

 

“If you aren't going to tell him you're hurt I don't know why you are speaking.”

 

Garrett glared daggers in her direction, “Alright _mom,_ I think I can take care of myself. I’m a good little sew-er.”

 

“Garrett, you promised.”

 

“I lied.”

 

Leliana rolled her eyes at him, “Fine, I'll get Solas.”

 

“Woman, can’t you just let it go?”

 

“Not a chance,” She swept past him toward the Elf’s chamber.

 

“You're hurt?” Trev started toward him and Garrett held his hands up as he took a few steps away.

 

“I’m fine. She’s overreacting. About the job--”

 

“--If you're hurt who cares about the job? What happened?”

 

Garrett was taken aback, “Who cares about the job? I do. Don’t you know me?”

 

Solas interceded, “let me see.” Leliana wore a smug expression which Garrett scowled at.

 

“You people are relentless.”

 

“The word you were looking for was concerned.” Solas gestured to Garrett's torso, “where are you hurt?”

 

Garrett growled and unbuckled his armor on one side and pulled up the shirt underneath.

 

“Whoo! Show that skin!” Elle hooted, pumping a fist in the air. In a knee-jerk reaction, Garrett tugged the fabric down again, covering himself.

 

Solas raised a brow at him but said nothing as he forced the shirt up again. “It's not bad. It's bleeding though. Go lay on the table over there and I'll do what I can.”

 

Garrett eyed the elf warily and groaned when Solas pushed at his shoulder, “come now. You can glare at me while I patch you up. Hop to it. Quick like a bunny.”

 

Garrett lifted a brow at the subtle jab, “you think you're clever, don't you?”

 

“I endeavor to be.” Solas waved toward the table behind Garrett and smirked. “now strip and lay down.”

 

“Woohoo! Strip! I can watch right? Tell me I can watch!”

 

Garrett’s scowl toward Elle deepened and he hesitated once again.

 

“What do you think she's going to do?” Solas asked dryly, “leap across the room to ravage you?”

 

“Wouldn't put it past her.” Bull muttered. “She's crazy horny.”

 

Varric chuckled darkly, “who knows, you may even enjoy it.” So it seemed Garrett was going to be the new focus of entertainment for a while. He had hoped to keep his head down, get his job done, and get out of here without much notice. Judging from the constant tidbits from the hecklers his brother had accumulated, that plan was long since lost.

 

Garrett glared at the elf, she just smiled and waved her hands at him. “Well go on, strip! I’ll sing some sexy music for you.”

 

“Speaking on behalf of everyone here. Please don't.” Solas retorted.

 

“You sure? I know some really catchy tunes.”

 

Bull patted her head and pushed the plate of food closer to her, “How's about you eat and watch quietly. I doubt he'll do a little dance for you. I might if you're good though.”

 

Blackwall laughed, “I'd pay to see you dance, Bull.”

 

The chatter at the table began to grow and Solas patted Garrett's shoulder, “best do this while they're distracted, wouldn't you say?”

 

Garrett nodded, “impressive.”

 

“What is?” Leliana asked whisking goblets and plates off the table.

 

“How quickly one comment sends them into… tangents.”

 

A hint of a smile tugged at the Mage’s lips, “I think it would be a mistake to assume it was an accident.”

 

Garrett raised a brow as he removed his chest plate and lowered himself onto the table. Solas hiked his shirt up again. He then set a small satchel on the table, flipping the lapel open and removing tools, such as a small but sharp knife, a mortar and pestle, and a small leather skin, no doubt with water in it. The herbs could be seen plainly… odd… he certainly had a lot of healing herbs for someone whose primary focus was _not_ healing. Then Garrett spotted the deathroot, it was in a separate compartment from the other herbs, of course, but it still made Garrett uncomfortable seeing that in the mage’s herb satchel. A flash of purple caught his eye as well.. Was that… Monkshood? What was the Elf doing with monkshood?

 

Garrett wasn't by any means an expert in alchemy, but he knew at least deathroot could be used in lyrium potions, he’d read it somewhere though he couldn't remember where exactly. But monkshood was a poison. In no way could it be used for medicinal purposes.

 

“You think one of the Ben Hassrath wouldn't be able to tell how uncomfortable you were?” Solas grew quiet as he examined the angry red gash, trickling blood steadily. “What are these lacerations? It looks like…”

 

“Claws. Corypheus slashed into him.” Leliana clarified.

 

“Corypheus?” Trev barked over the chatter at the table, which instantly silenced the room.

 

“Ugly bastard. Twelve foot tall. Bad temper. Red spikes coming out of his face?” Garrett quipped. “That would be the one.” Pain rocketed from his side as Solas gingerly prodded the skin around the wound. Garrett had to bite back a yelp, dear _Gods!_ He could feel that to his teeth, “Damn Solas!” he hissed through the pain.

 

“My apologies.” was his only reply. He placed his hand on Garrett’s brow earning him yet another glare, that were he a mage, likely could have set him on fire. Solas looked rather amused with Garrett's reaction, instead of frightened. Bastard…

 

“I’m checking you for a feaver. There’s no need for hostility.” He lifted his hand away and focused back on the gashes. “How about you tell me how this happened.”

 

Garrett sighed, he really didn't want to get into all that with literally every member of his brother’s inner circle in the room. “I failed,” he said at last. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on the table. “It started out very smoothly. I was able to infiltrate the keep, locate the orb and…. It was within my grasp. I should have realised it was too easy at the time but… I didn’t.”

 

 _Damn,_ it literally hurt to admit all this.

 

“It was almost immediately after I picked up the orb that I was caught. Almost like…” he got quiet as he thought for a moment. It _had_ been too easy. The templars caught him much too quickly. If he hadn't alerted any guards… how had they known that the orb was in the process of being stolen?

 

“Son of a _bitch!_ ” It was a trap.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Solas yanked his hands away from the wound quickly. Garrett hesitated a second, maybe the Elf didn't have murder in his heart. Garrett wished he wasn't so hard to read.

 

“No. No, I just… You can use magic to track objects, can’t you?”

 

Awareness graced the Elf’s features. “Son of a bitch, indeed.” he lamented.

 

Blackwall snorted, “Never heard him cuss before.”

 

Solas’ irritation only seemed to worsen, “If Corypheus is tracking the orb there will be no way to steal it.”

 

“Then we have to just kill him again. Yippee.” Varric groaned.

 

Solas shook his head, “I'm sorry. I truly believed that you could steal it.”

 

“Yeah.” Garrett muttered, “Me too.”

 

“The bad news is going to keep coming, I'm afraid. The topmost flesh here,” Solas gestured to Garrett’s wound, “Has healed nicely, however,” he pressed gently on the skin surrounding the gash, pain shot through his body again and he snatched the elf’s wrist to alleviate the agony. “It seems the flesh underneath has a small infection. Likely, debris is aggravating it.”

 

“Debris? Marin cleaned it as much as he could.” Leliana defended, “But he’s not a proper healer.”

 

“I’m hoping it’s simply that.”

 

Varric pipped up. “You don't think red lyrium could… you know… get in his system like that right? I mean, he wasn't exposed to it long right?”

 

_Red Lyrium… Ah, shit…_

 

Garrett stared hard at Solas, “Is that a possibility?”

 

Solas patted his shoulder reassuringly, “That’s worst case scenario, I assure you. If you haven't gone mad yet, it’s highly unlikely you will. Though this infection does mean I will have to cut into the wound. You’re aware of that, correct?”

 

Garrett exhaled harshly and undid a short belt from around his arm so he’d have something other than his tongue to bit into.

 

“I’ll need to sedate you.” Solas said pointedly as Garrett dug his teeth into the leather.

 

“I can take it.” he said around the belt.

 

The mage looked cross, “It’s not a case of whether you can tolerate pain or not. If I'm cutting into you, you will be unconscious and that is that.”

 

Garrett glanced at the bag then back to Solas, he spit out the leather, “You have monkshood.”

 

Solas sighed, “Is that your problem? Monkshood, if prepared properly and used _externally_ is an effective pain reliever. I would use it on a bruise, not an injury like this.”

 

Garrett couldn't argue that, since the only thing he knew about it was that all parts were poisonous… but Solas was right, if it is ingested or applied to an open wound. Not being one to take chances however, Garrett sat up, plucked it from the bag and tossed it and the deathroot across the room.

 

Solas didn't seem amused, “Was that necessary?”

 

“Yes.” and it was. Even if it was only for his own peace of mind. “You can cut me up now.”

 

“A notion that is quickly becoming more and more appealing.” The mage muttered as he gathered several herbs into the mortar and ground them together with the pestle. He poured the powdered contents into the skin pouch, capped it and shook it a few times. “Here you are. Drink up.”

 

Garrett eyed it warily, “Trev?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“If he kills me I’m coming back to haunt you. And I’ll tell mother it’s all your fault I'm dead.”

 

Trev chuckled, “I’ll bear that in mind.”

 

Garrett slammed the foul smelling drink like it was a shot. His whole body rebelled against drinking something that he wasn't certain of but he knew he was more or less safe under the eyes of the Inquisition.

 

“Count backwards from ten, Garrett.” Solas said as he coaxed Garrett into laying down again.

 

“Ten…” he uttered, trying to focus on the rafters and not the churning that was beginning in his lower gut.

 

“Nine..” the room began to tip and Garrett’s head felt light, oh gods… had he actually been poisoned?

 

“Eight…” he suddenly couldn't recall why he was counting and his eyes slammed shut, against his better judgment. A delicate hand squeezed his shoulder, Garrett’s only thought was of ruddy hair and cobalt eyes. _Leliana? Please let that be Leliana…_

 

“Sev…” his mouth stopped working midway through and he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

“Leliana let me know if he begins to rouse,” Solas’ voice seemed far off. “Good, let's get started.”

 

Those words worked Garrett’s heart up into a frenzy. Get what started? He had a feeling he should remember… but then something deeper yet still akin to sleep claimed him.

 

XXX

 

His mouth was dry. It was the only thing he could think of as his eyes slowly cracked.

 

Strike that. His ears thundered against the screeching of the birds overhead, and his eyes rebelled against the harsh light flooding into the room.

 

My head _hurts_!

 

That was the only thought that came to mind.

 

“Garrett.”

 

The fact that Solas actually whispered the name was a blessing. The smell of warm tea had his dry mouth salivating, and thank goodness for that.

 

“I’ll need you to sit up a little if you’d like to drink this. I’m not keen on tea stains on my couch.”

 

Couch?

 

“Why was… I drinking…?” Blasted hangovers… was he so drunk he couldn't even find his room last night?

 

That’s so not like him.

 

“You didn’t drink, Garrett. You were hurt, remember? I healed you and had you brought into my office.”

 

He didn’t remember, he opened his eyes to slits to see the Mage kneeling awkwardly… how was he keeping the liquid in the cup and leaning like tha-- _oh!_ Garrett was laying on his side. His head really was messed up.

 

Memories came rushing back to him. Memories of him throwing herbs, biting leather, and thinking he was poisoned. “Oh.” he grumbled, “Yeah. That.”

 

“Sit up slowly.” Solas made no move to help him, which was actually appreciated. Garrett felt like being touched was an overstimulation while he was in a normal state. Not to mention when he felt like he had had too much to drink.

 

He shifted to his back and realised his legs were tucked into the armrest, which gave him leverage. He simply lifted his head and straightened his legs and he was mostly upright. Which his stomach quickly rebelled at.

 

“Oh _god!_ ” Garrett muttered burying his head in his hands. “Oh god, if you make this stop I’ll never claim you don’t exist again. I’ll be a freaking evangelizer if I have to be.”

 

Solas chuckled softly. “There’s no need for all that. I’m contented to help you either way.”

 

Garrett glared at the mage from between his fingers, “Someone certainly thinks a lot of himself.”

 

Solas shrugged, a ghost of a smile on his lips, “If I don't, who will?” he held the tea out to Garrett who took it cautiously.

 

The cup warmed his fingers, that simple pleasure had him feeling a little like his old self again.

 

“The tea will help the nausea and the headache. Your side should feel much better, though I caution you against any strenuous activity for… let's say three weeks, just to be sure. That means no climbing into the rafters, no running, and no leaping off of things.”

 

“Wow… you effectively just sucked all the fun out of my life.”

 

“It’s temporary. You should avoid riding any horses while you're at it.”

 

“No problems there.” Garrett muttered sucking down the tea, even as it burned its way down his throat, it felt good to get liquid in his body.

 

“Oh, and no firing your bow.”

 

“Damn, Solas. Shall I lose dairy too? ‘And no more happiness!’” he mocked.

 

“Emulate me all you like, I’m not going to heal you again if you do something stupid. It’s a waste of my time, energy, and mana. Besides it’s only for three weeks. You can find _something_ to do to entertain yourself I’m sure.”

 

Garrett made a disgusted noise, “It’s like you want me to act like a normal person or something.”

 

Solas cracked a small smile, “Yes, I’m sure that is simply torture for you.”

 

“It is.”

 

Garrett could tell the mage was having a hard time not rolling his eyes at him. “You realize we are at war. If you're ever captured you're in for a big surprise.”

 

“I’d like to see them try.” Garrett set the cup on the stool next to the couch and Solas glided over with a kettle and filled the cup again. Garrett pulled his shirt up the slightest bit to examine the claw marks, only to find they were practically fully fused together.

 

“How did I do?” Solas set the kettle down on his desk and sat down, he hadn't even looked over in Garrett’s direction, for the first time in his life Garrett envied those ears. Imagine the what he could do with senses that heightened.

 

“I… It looks like an old wound.” He said simply.

 

“It may not even leave a scar.” Solas mused, “You’ll be happy to know you are in no danger of Red Lyrium poisoning. There was a small bit of plant matter lodged in the wound. It was easy to miss. Had that not been there, you would have been much better off much quicker.”

 

Garrett ran his hand over the gash marks, “I-- Thanks.”

 

Solas made a show of being surprised, “Did I just hear correctly?”

 

“I’m not repeating myself. I know you heard me.”

 

“Just as well. I consider myself lucky having heard it the one time.” he began to leaf through a book as Garrett downed the second cup of tea. “I encourage exercise. Only walking though. And lots of rest.”

 

Was that a dismissal?

 

“Why didn’t you have me sent to my room?” He could have had Garrett moved there, surely.

 

“I needed to watch you, make sure you didn't swallow your own tongue while sleeping. Besides, you needed this tea when you woke. It negates the effects of the potion I gave you earlier.”

 

Garrett cringed at the thought of dying in such a pitiful way. “Well then…. Thanks again.”

 

Solas’ eyes flipped up to his again and Garrett brushed away the look of feigned surprise, “don't get used to it. And I don't owe you anything. You were the one who got me in the room with that thirteen foot monstrosity in the first place.”

 

Solas’ eyebrows pulled together while Garrett made his way to the door leading to the ramparts, “you keep making him taller.”

 

“Yeah well, I might be a little jealous.” He slipped out of the room before Solas could say anything more about it.

 

It had been a long day and the sun was just beginning to disappear behind the mountains, vibrant golds and reds and purples flooded the sky with variety. The smell of freshly baked sweetcakes filled that corner of Skyhold, as it did every evening around that time. The kitchens were not far from his tower so he often endured the scents of cooking whenever the doors to the kitchen were propped open. Many times during the day, when he could actually get some sleep, he'd dream of eating only to wake up to the warm smell of food and an angry empty stomach.

 

Curse his brother and his precious army. Garrett would get fat if he gave into all that temptation.

 

He stared down at himself, perhaps fat was the wrong word. Thick? _Eh_ , he'd think of a better suited one later. For now he needed water, a warm bed, and precious isolation.

 

When had he become so mediocre?

 

He banished the thought and pushed his door open with his shoulder, fatigue was beginning to get the best of him. He wasn't completely healed after all. His fire was going, which sent a shiver of distaste down his spine. He didn’t like that his room was easily accessed even if it was just the serving staff. He’d need to figure out a better way to lock people out. Maybe nail all the doors shut and only use the hatch at the top of his tower to enter.

 

All in all, not a bad idea. He’d certainly get less visitors that way.

 

He placed his armor on the table near the door and he laid out his tools as well. When the weight of his armor was actually gone he realised he had left his breastplate in… was it in Solas’ office? Or had it been left on the table in the great hall? _Damn_ , and the day just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it? He sighed heavily and probed his side gingerly, well he sure as shit wasn’t going hunting for it tonight. Not with his side messed up and the aftermath of travel setting in.

 

A small sniffle from upstairs had his dagger in hand and his eyes honed in on the upper story. His body might have been injured but it knew what to do, he fell into a crouch and swiftly spirited up the steps, only to drop his guard the second he caught sight of who it actually was.

 

Lithôniel was sitting curled up in one of the windowsills upstairs, her knees pulled into her chest, tears silently falling down her freckled cheeks as she stared out his open window.

 

Garrett froze for a moment, trying to figure out his next move, " Uh... Elle? Everything... Alright?" He cringed at his own stupid question, she was very obviously _not_ alright.

 

"What?" She sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Oh Garrett. You're back already."

 

"Yeah... Why are you crying in my window?"

 

"I wanted to be alone. Tired of seeing everybody look at me with pity," she fiddled with a piece of her hair, "The Healers told me I can't have children anymore."

 

If there were looks of pity anymore, Garrett wasn't aware of them. Though they weren't directed his way, so maybe he wouldn't have. Still the fact that she used his chamber to hide out meant she hadn’t wanted an audience to her pain. She wasn't outright telling him to leave though so he hovered, uncertain if he should find new lodgings or if he should attempt to comfort her.

 

"And you wanted more kids?" He moved to lean on the windowsill. Not touching her, but closer.

 

"I think it's more of the option being taken away," she shrugged, "I liked being Julian's mother. I got to hold him, suckle him... Love him, only to have him taken away and be told I'll never get a second chance…. That I'll never be a mother," the tears began to fall from her eyes anew, "I'm just so tired of having choices being taken from me.”

 

Garrett stared at her, unsure of what to do, before patting her shoulder the way he used to when Trev was upset. She turned and burrowed her face into his stomach, silently crying against his shirt.

 

He swallowed and searched for words of comfort that he truly wasn't sure he even possessed. “Um…” he patted her head again, “There, there.”

 

She seemed to chuckle at that, “You’re a natural.” she sniffled, “You use that silver tongue on all the ladies?”

 

Well, at least she was humoring him. “Just the ones sitting in my window sill… Rubbing their leaky eyes on my nice shirt.” she chuckled again, her tears momentarily forgotten. “You ah… you need to talk more about this?”

 

She shook her head, “I wouldn't be here if I _wanted_ to talk about it, now would I?”

 

“Thank the gods…” she looked at him incredulously, and he back tracked. “Oh it’s nothing against you, it’s just… ‘There, there’ is really the only comforting thing I have in my repertoire.”

 

She smiled slightly, “I kind of figured.”

 

He let her lean on him for a few more moments before nudging her back into the window sill. He cleared his throat again and pointed toward the tavern, “Bull know you’re here?”

 

She shook her head, “I snuck out of the room. He’s normally gone for a good while when he goes to get our dinner. I’m afraid he may be hounding the kitchen staff into giving us more food. Unless he’s the one who cooks it…. Honestly, I don't know what takes him so long.” she shrugged, “I took the opportunity to… hide away for a while.”

 

“Aren't you afraid he’s going to go berserk when he finds out you crossed the _length_ of Skyhold by yourself? In this condition?”

 

“I’m really not as bad off as I look.” she defended halfheartedly, “I’ve had my strength back for a few days now… if anything I’m going stir crazy.”

 

Garrett may be right there with her in a couple of days, considering he should be laid up too.

 

“But you're right. Bull will probably come barrelling through here, wrecking up your room just to get to me.” the small smirk that quirked only one side of her lips told him she was making fun of him.

 

“You say that as a joke but I would not be surprised if he really did do that.”

 

She stared out the window for a few more beats and then nodded. “I’ll sneak back. He won't even know I was gone. But um… Thanks Garrett.”

 

He did a double take. “For what?”

 

Lithôniel stood and wrapped her arms around one of his very briefly, like she understood that he wasn't necessarily comfortable with touch but she still wanted to show affection. “For just letting me cry on you. And not prying. And for not ever looking at me like I’m some poor little Elven slave who should run around feeling sorry for myself.”

 

She kissed his cheek earning her a stern scowl, which she snickered at. “See you around, Garrett.”

 

She skipped down the steps while he wiped his cheek in disgust. “Ugh…. I hate affection, woman!” He snapped, it held no real venom and she knew that. She slipped halfway out the door and winked at him, then blew a kiss in his direction, “Good night, grumpy pants!” She sang drawing the door closed swiftly.

 

Garrett shook his head, he sort of felt like he had whiplash after that conversation.

 

Ignoring the spasming that suddenly started in his side, he staggered to his bed, finally he could catch some much needed sleep. As he tore his shirt off and threw it on the floor without a care something in the chair by the fireplace caught his eye. To his surprise, his breastplate had been propped up in the seat.

 

He chuckled quietly to himself, _alright_ , he lamented, _perhaps the Inquisition’s servants were useful. Sometimes._

  
Still didn’t mean he wanted them in his room though.


	15. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, to bed with you Josie. You need some sleep, my love.”
> 
> Josephine chortled, “you should say that to Garrett. The-the beginning part… About the bed, I mean.”
> 
> “Yes Josie, one day.”
> 
> Garrett smirked and shut the door quietly.
> 
> ‘One day.’
> 
> Garrett was determined to make it tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Squints at the date* Yeah.... Um... That's a long stinkin' time to not update.... Well.... Enjoy!!! Kudos, Comment, SUbscribe, and Bookmark please!!!

Trev glared down the war table. The raven chess piece sitting on the map where the orb had been, where he had sent his brother. Corypheus could have killed him.

 

_ Would have _ killed him.

 

Had his brother been less resourceful it was likely he'd be dead right now.

 

Trev flicked the chess piece over on its side.

 

That's one battle lost.

 

One mission unsuccessful.

 

If it bothered him Trev couldn't imagine how his brother had felt. It was a job that, if successful, would have meant the end of this war. Many saved lives… but on the brighter side, the failure didn't cripple the Inquisition.

 

And Garrett was safe. That was enough of a victory for him.

 

“So….” Dorian’s silky voice emitted behind him, he must have snuck in very recently because Trev hadn't heard the door.

 

“Was I the only one who saw the sickeningly sweet display of affection today?”

 

Trev shook his head, turning toward Dorian who leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. “What? With who?”

 

He rolled his eyes with a flourish, which up until this point Trev didn't think was possible. “Oh please! Your spymaster had your brother purring like a kitten today. He all but curled right in her lap. She was even petting him!”

 

Trev shooed Dorian away with one of his hands, “You're misreading, I'm sure. Garrett is a professional. And uncomfortable around everyone. Most of all women.”

 

“HA!” Dorian barked. “You're either blind or naive. I can't decide.”

 

“I'm neither, Dorian.” Trev felt himself growl, “I know my brother better than you do.”

 

“Now, now. Are we taking our frustrations out on our lover so as to burn off some angry energy. Because that's not nice.” His voice was falsely chiding, and suddenly he was hovering over Trev’s shoulder, his hand rested comfortably on the small of Trev’s back.

 

Trev didn't want the affection. He was frustrated and it pissed him off even further that Dorian had pointed it out. He whipped one of his shoulders back into Dorian’s. It had the desired effect. The hand on the base of his spine fell away and Dorian took a sidestep away from him.

 

“Oh alright, you old grump.” Dorian sighed, “be that way. Your face will wrinkle and stick that way but you'll not goad me into a fight.” He slipped around the table and played idly with one of Josephine’s pieces. “You want to try to beat someone up you'll have to find someone else.”

 

Trev turned his glare on the male before him. Dorian didn't budge, one of the corners of his mouth did perk up a bit though. “You trying to scare me,  _ Amatus _ ? You're using the wrong expression for it.”

 

“Fuck you.” Trev snapped.

 

“Ah I see, our subtle jabs weren't having enough of a reaction so we are going for outright attacks.”

 

The fact that Dorian's expression didn't change just ignited his anger further. “Stop referring to me in third person. It's insufferable.”

 

“You're the one who is becoming increasingly insufferable. What's the problem exactly, Inquisitor? You didn't get your way and now you're going to pout and throw your toys about the room?”

 

Trev stiffened, “don't you understand? Without that orb people will die.” He ground out between clenched teeth.

 

“People will die regardless.” Dorian’s voice was still as even as always.

 

“How can you say that! We could give them a chance!”

 

“No!” Dorian finally snapped back. “You're only human, Garret. You're not a god. You're not a miracle worker. You're not even a prophet of a heavenly entity. People like to think you are, but the fact is you're not. Some fights you'll win, some fights you'll lose. Good people will die. There is nothing you can do to fix that.

 

“All you can do is your best. That's more than most people deserve.”

 

Trev shook his head at the man, “How can you be so cold?”

 

“It's not indifference, Garret. It's the truth. And the sooner you figure that out the happier you'll be. You have the weight of Thedas upon your shoulders because  _ you _ are letting it rest there and  _ you _ are letting it crush you! You could have just as easily walked away. But now that you've taken on this task you can't let it destroy you before you have time to make a true impact.”

 

His words made sense. Trev hated that.

 

“Get out.” He hissed, Dorian met his challenge head on. He stepped around the table and stuck his face right in Trev’s

 

“Or what?”

 

“Dorian.” Trev warned. “Get. Out.”

 

“Are you angry because I'm right?”

 

Yes. But Trev wasn't going to let Dorian know that. The anxiety had turned to rage in his gut and now there were really only two ways to let that out. Fighting or sex. Trev wasn't feeling very horny. He was liable to kill Dorian rather than kiss him right then. And Trev was worried Dorian was reading him wrong.

 

Trev gripped the lapels of Dorian’s coat and pushed him toward the door, “leave now.” 

 

It was all he could do to  _ not _ coldcock him across the face. Trev feared their relationship wouldn't survive a throttling and if he was honest he wouldn’t be able to continue with the knowledge that he’d harmed his lover.

 

Dorian’s eyebrows married and he shook his head in frustration. “Perhaps, when you’re done acting like a child we can finish this conversation.” He waved his hand in the air and the door flung open behind him.

 

“You know what, Dorian? How’s about you don't come back.” Trev folded his arms over his chest and slumped unceremoniously against the war table. He pointedly ignored the hurt that colored Dorian’s features.

 

_ Good,  _ he thought to himself. At least he’d finally get some peace before the night was over.

 

“You can't save them all.” He said sadly, staring Trev down. “don't kill yourself trying.” He sighed and moved his eyes to the door jam. “I kind of like you, you know.”

 

Then he was gone. Leaving Trev alone with nothing save his foul mood for company.

 

XXX

 

Under Solas’ stern command, Garrett had spent the entire day not doing anything strenuous and it was absolutely  _ killing  _ him.

 

He’d tried to get some rest, he tried reading, he'd tried polishing trinkets he had put off for just such an occasion. If his first week there had been any indication, there would be long intervals where he'd have nothing to do.

 

None of it had kept him busy long.

 

His mind kept drifting to high cheekbones, long eyelashes, and a sinful Orlaisian accent.

 

He'd had vague memories leak their way into his conscience mind all day.

 

Memories of a sharp pain in his side as slender, gentle hands worked the stress from his temples. She would occasionally run her fingers through his hair and hush him when he grunted in discomfort. He recalled the feel of smooth glass against his bottom lip, and his head was suddenly propped up. Her voice coaxed him to drink and he had… he had trusted her completely… he shouldn't have, but his defenses had been down.

 

She had praised him when he had listened to her. It should have irritated him to no end but…. He had been…. Happy. Happy he had pleased her in any way. The memory suddenly cut off and he assumed it had been because of a second dose of sedative.

 

If she was looking to turn his head she’d certainly achieved her goal with flying colors.

 

His head had never been turned so sharply in his life.

 

Garrett felt like a caged lion, pacing over the ornate rug in his room. He ran Leliana’s actions over and over in his head. He'd never been good with women, or even people in general but he wasn't a fool. He wanted her, and she wanted him in return.

 

He couldn't, however, simply bed her and be done with it.

 

Had she been anyone else it wouldn't matter. He'd never have to see her again. Or rather she would never see him again. The fact that she was tied to his brother complicated things. As a rule, he steered clear of complications. He kept emotions at a distance. And he never,  _ never, _ got attached.

 

Even with his brother. If he had to, he could leave and Trev would always understand.

 

Garrett glared at the fire as it crackled cheerily in the hearth.

 

He had never been so torn. His rational mind told him to simply shrug off her advances and stick to the jobs he was being appointed. His body and some other part of him, he would  _ not _ admit that it was his heart, begged him to find that woman and… And…

 

_ So let's say you bed her. What happens then? _

 

Garrett mulled the thought over.

 

_ What happens when she says she wants something more? Or worse, what happens if she doesn't? If she thinks you are an utter waste of time? _

 

Garrett let the threat of the sting of rejection wash over him. He'd never been unkind to his previous interests. And he'd never gotten complaints but there was always the possibility. Besides her last lover was the Hero of Freaking Ferelden.

 

The  _ bastard! _

 

How was he expected to compete with that?

 

If he was being honest with himself he would say that he wanted to at least steal the kiss that had been denied him yesterday morning.

 

But again, he was no fool. He knew he wouldn't stop there.

 

Before he was conscious of it he was out his door and striding down the battlements. A single destination in his mind.

 

_ I must be out of my mind. _

 

Then again, isn't that what women do to men as a rule?

 

XXX

 

Oddly, Leliana wasn't in her aviary. Garrett was startled to realize that he wasn't certain where she would have gone. He headed toward the war room. 

How much did he really know about this woman?

 

The question slowed him.

 

Not that it mattered, he tried to convince himself, if he was only looking for a quick toss in the sheets. 

 

He slipped into the great hall, relieved at the silence that greeted him. Skyhold itself seemed to sleep as the sun fell and night took up residence. Garrett stopped for a moment to enjoy his few breaths of peace.

 

It was odd really, how much he craved the company of no one. How he revelled in solitude. It was a course which he had never regretted. People were distractions and thus it was easy to ignore them.

 

It was as if he had found his center once again. He didn't need the pretty Spymaster in his bed. He didn't need her mucking up his thoughts. He wanted her still but he no longer felt the pressing urge to claim her.

 

As he turned to go back to his room and forgot all this nonsense, a musical laugh carried it's way through the hall. It was Leliana’s. Garrett was certain and though he knew he should return to his room and reinforce his newfound solid ground, he found himself steering toward the lulling voice.

 

He cracked the door leading into the Ambassador's office and listened to the women laughing.

 

“I just don't know what it is, Josie! I haven't felt this way since… Since Robert. That's what, ten years now?”

 

The other woman giggled and hiccupped before answering, a slight slur to her words, “besides have you seen his beautiful bum! If I could get away with it I'd squeeze that beautiful bum!”

 

Garrett could feel his eyebrows meet his hairline. They weren't talking about him…. He hoped.

 

Leliana laughed hard, “Josie! I'm serious.”

 

“So am I!” 

 

Alright then…. We've gotten into the wine, haven't we ladies?

 

“Josie really! I've only ever loved Robert and Marjolaine, they were the only people who I ever… You know…”

 

“Did the dance with no pants?” The Ambassador began cackling at her own joke until Leliana joined her, which unfortunately didn't take long.

 

“I've had many lovers, Josie. You know that. They were the only ones I… Fought for their attention… Their approval…. And now I want him to look at me the same way. It drives me crazy when he scowls at me.”

 

Josephine gasped, “you mean ‘is face isn't stuck that way?”

 

“You're drunk.” Leliana scoffed. “His smile is… Enchanting.”

 

“His bum’s ‘nchanting.” Josephine murmured dreamily.

 

“Josie! He's so much more than his bum.” Leliana sighed, “sure he's stubborn and a little selfish--”

 

“A lil? Aren't thieves selfish by…. by naturally?”

 

“Focus Josie. He's not just a thief. Have you seen how he treats the Inquisitor? When they are alone? When he thinks no one is watching he's… He's sweet to his brother. I can see what the Inquisitor was talking about. He really is a good person, he's just…”

 

“A sweet piece a bum?”

 

Leliana glared at her friend. “You're impossible. He… Is just socially awkward. Isn't everyone at some point in their lives?”

 

“Some point. Not for their entire lives.”

 

Leliana tapped her fingers on the other woman's desk impatiently, “I need to speak to the sober Josie now. I have a real issue here. I can't use my usual tactics on Garrett, he sees right through them. And I'm afraid…”

 

Suddenly the ambassador's voice was sharp, as if not an ounce of alcohol had touched her lips. “Do you like him?”

 

“You know I do!”

 

The Ambassador nodded, “so tell him. He's not some court floozy. He's a normal man. Drop the games and the schemes and tell him the truth. If he likes you, he'll say so. If he doesn't, he'll say so.”

 

“You think that will work with him?”

 

“The answer is always no if you never ask.” She shrugged, “and I'm sure he'll appreciate your candor.” The woman curled over her desk and closed her eyes, obviously her moment of lucidity had passed. “My head…. Is...tired…”

 

“Oh no you don't!” Leliana leapt from her seat on the side of the desk and pulled her friend into a slightly vertical position. “Let's get you to bed now. Josie, what were you drinking?”

 

“Oh I wasn't drinking them! They were bonbons my mother sent me…. They have the sweetest cream in the middle…”

 

“And very strong liquor, no doubt.” Leliana curled Josephine's arm over her shoulder to balance her. “How many did you have?”

 

The inebriated woman chuckled and hugged Leliana around the waist, “it's silly, really. The thing is… I had forgotten how good they were… I ate one while I was working and they were just so delicious…. Before I knew it.. The box was empty! Can you imagine! How odd…”

 

_ Lush. _

 

“Odd? Josie you never do this.”

 

“I'm getting married…”

 

That gave Leliana pause. “What?”

 

“It seems so small, doesn't it? But it will help the Montilyets back into high society like we…”

 

“To whom?”

 

“Hum? Oh some noble… Actually I've only met him once… He's nice enough.”

 

“Oh Josie…”

 

Garrett took back his previous comment. He could understand that. Some people reacted normally when not given a chance to make a substantial decision about their lives. The normal out is drinking. Numbing yourself to the pain.

 

Funny. Garrett's reaction was to run and hide and as it turns out so is Trev’s. First chance he got he practically threw himself into a prison. Garrett didn't trust mages but he also didn't believe they should be locked away just because they were born different. Although Garrett simply didn't trust people in general.

 

“Alright, to bed with you Josie. You need some sleep, my love.”

 

Josephine chortled, “you should say that to Garrett. The-the beginning part… About the bed, I mean.”

 

“Yes Josie, one day.”

 

Garrett smirked and shut the door quietly.

 

_ ‘One day.’ _

 

Garrett was determined to make it  _ tonight _ .

 

He strode over to his brother’s ‘throne’, turned on his heel, and plopped down. Leliana would have no reason to look in that direction and with just how drunk the Ambassador was, it would no doubt be a slow trip to the later woman's bedchamber. He had time to decide how he wanted to handle this.

 

Well that was the reason he told himself… whether it was true or not was another matter entirely.

 

He wasn't sitting there just to watch her hips sway as she walked. Or how her friend's drunken arm skimmed the top of her head, drawing the hood off and mussied her hair in the process. The Ambassador leaned heavily on Leliana, giggling like a mad women.

 

Garrett couldn't help but smirk, he found her slightly amusing. Leliana seemed very attached to the women. And surprisingly Garrett didn't feel threatened. Their relationship didn't seem romantic by any means, in fact it was closely akin to the relationship he shared with Trev.

 

His grin widened. Alright… They at least have one thing in common.

 

His smiled vanished as the thought hit him.

 

Why did it matter if they had anything in common or not? He was only looking for sex. And she was the most eligible woman in Skyhold.

 

Sure, there were some who offered more anonymity. Some who may be a smarter choice, being that they weren't so closely associated with his brother. But he didn't want any of them, he wanted Leliana... Of course on the other hand he could always just take care of himself as he'd always done. However if he was honest with himself, it may just ignite that fire to a higher temperature.

 

Getting it out of his system. That was the only way to ensure he wouldn't have to deal with this  _ distraction _ any longer.

 

Was it as simple as all that though? Could he really justify his actions if he did this tonight?

 

He mulled the thought over in his mind. Or attempted to and failed. He knew he wouldn’t be making any smart decisions tonight. Instead he made peace with that thought.

 

Leliana appeared then, rearranging her hood. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were sharp. Garrett hadn’t known Leliana that long, but he knew that look. She was going to “fix” Josephine’s problem. She just hadn’t figured out how to do it yet. Knowing her she was plotting every little detail at the moment.

 

She caught sight of him and stopped, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Calculating her next move, no doubt. “If you're attempting to hide, you're doing a terrible job of it.”

 

Garrett stood then, and began to approach her slowly. “If I had been trying to hide, Mark me, you wouldn't know I was here.”

 

“You're so certain of that fact?” She challenged, even to her ears that should have sounded less than wholehearted.

 

He didn't answer, he had finally made his decision and he wouldn't budge. No matter how much he may want to. “We have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of.”

 

“Do we?”

 

He didn't answer her. She was finally alone and within his grasp. She shuffled slightly away from him, her hips bumping into the table behind her, cutting off whatever escape she might have been thinking of.

 

He placed his hands on either side of her, a hairs breath from touching her, on the table. As he leaned in, he heard her gasp. Watched as her pupils dilated slightly, noticed her pulse quickening.

 

_ She  _ does _ want me. _

 

He stared her down longer than he should have, until she breathed, “Are we waiting for an engraved invitation?” Her voice was slightly chiding. Mostly breathless.

 

He made a sound deep in his throat that was a no and inched closer, “savoring the moment...”

 

If she was going to say anything further she didn't get the chance. Garrett pressed his lips to hers, making sure to keep his body in check. The only way he could think to do that however was to refrain from pressing his body into hers. He wanted to explore her, not crowd her. He was afraid if he pushed too hard she’d pull away.

 

_ By the gods…. _ Is this what the Beyond must feel like?

 

If he had known that he would have tried a lot harder to stick it out in the Chantry.

 

He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip several times, beckoning her to let him in. Her lips quirked on one side as she opened for him. She was toying with him. The very thought should have made him mad. Why was she able to manipulate him so successfully?

 

His right hand palmed the nape of her neck, while the other rested on her hip as she sunk her body into his. He needed to keep control. He couldn't do that with her fogging up his mind with her soft warmth pressing up against him.

 

He held her even more firmly as she tried advancing on him again. He pushed her hips back into the table and held her in check. She let out a small whimper that told him she didn't like not being the one calling the shots. Garrett didn't care. He needed more of her taste, the buzzing in his ears began to go wild. If he didn't stop soon, he would not have the strength to later.

 

His body hummed with need, he wanted her so bad. But instead of sweeping her up and carrying her off to his room, he broke the contact.

 

Her voice hitched again in protest but he pushed her back, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

 

“Tease…” she hissed as he nuzzled her one last time before taking a step back.

 

He hummed, “Maybe,” he tried to sound cocky but his voice was all gravel. “That was all I wanted to discuss with you tonight.”

 

“Interesting wordplay.” The voice that popped up behind Garrett was definitely  _ not  _ Leliana's. She blushed slightly and dropped her gaze to a watermark on the table, “Perhaps next time the two of you decide to have one of these debates you could do it in your quarters.”

 

Garrett's stomach clenched. He reminded himself it could have been much worse if Varric had been the one to catch them or, God forbid, Dorian. But it was Solas. Harmless Solas… he hoped. 

 

Leliana cleared her throat and leaned into the table, her arms crossed and her disposition soured. Garrett took a few cautious steps away. He'd made a fool of himself and now he was uncertain how to recover.

 

“Did you need something?” Leliana asked calmly, though her eyes were blazing on the poor male.

 

He chuckled slightly and held up a piece of paper, “Perhaps in the future, if you are in need of Elvan translations you could look else where.”

 

Leliana’s gaze snapped to the parchment and she composed herself quickly.

 

“If my presence bothers you so much, that is.”

 

“I--” she glanced at Garrett for a moment then advanced on the elf. “My apologies, Solas. I-- I simply do not know what has come over me.”

 

Solas smirked, “My guess is lebito.” at her glare he raised a brow at Garrett, “which I'd like to point out,  _ is _ a strenuous activity, if performed correctly, that is.”

 

_ Asshole! _

 

He held up three fingers, and turned on his heel, “Three weeks Garrett. Or find another healer.”

 

“Three weeks?” Leliana repeated. “Three weeks until what?”

 

_ Release. _ “Nothing.” Garrett muttered in irritation. He glanced at her again and calmed his tone. “Good night, Leliana. Sleep well.”

 

She cleared her throat and nodded, looking slightly abashed still. “You as well Garrett.”

 

XXX

 

Sleep was apparently beyond Trev’s grasp. Dorian had, thanks to Trev’s childish behaviour slept in his own room. Trev had gotten used to sleeping with a companion. He found the bed was too large to sleep in alone. The other side too cold to scootch into. The room too quiet without any light snores to keep him grounded.

 

He flung the blanket off him and buried his head in his hands as dorian’s pained eyes flashed across his vision like a taunt.

 

_ Damn... _

 

He hadn’t meant to hurt Dorian… but he’d been  _ there _ . Which was clearly no reason to lash out but still… Trev hated that he was the cause of his lover’s suffering and yet… he most certainly was not going to apologize for it. Not yet anyway.

 

He dropped his feet off the side of the bed and yanked his boots on. He felt as though he was in some sort of daze, his mind foggy with exhaustion. He snatched his coat from its place in his closet and trudged down the steps to his room, a single destination in mind. If he couldn’t sleep because he was fighting with Dorian and if he was unwilling to sort it out, he resolved to drink himself into a stupor.

  
An excellent plan. Albeit not a very original one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be starting a revision of each chapter soon... Possibly before going any further in the story, this may cause delays... We'll see I suppose. It occurs to me there are things I've missed and neglected in the way of characters and some dialogue is not up to my current standard. I'll do this to the new chapters: *Chapter Title Here*


End file.
